


remember me in the sun

by joshlerbitches



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alpha Eliott Demaury, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, But also Eliott is a badboy, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Eliott is a cutie, Falling In Love, Fluff, Insanity, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mania, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Lucas Lallemant, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 54,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerbitches/pseuds/joshlerbitches
Summary: Lucas hates being an omega. He reckons that he’s trapped in his own body and he doesn’t understand how did he end up like this.Until he meets Eliott, whose scent makes his knees go weak.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas was fucking tired of it all.

 

He has been laying for a week in the apartment he shared with Mika, Manon and Linn writhing from wild want. It was dreadful what he could do when he was in heat. It seemed as if he was losing all clear thinking and the only thing that was in his mind, on repeat was the word "Alpha".

 

It was impossible to go to school like that, because he would throw himself at the first boy in sight. He even tried to make Mika fuck him, which was outrageous, but besides a hungry glance from his roommate, as well as his best friend, nothing happened. Even though Lucas practically pushed himself into the older boy's lap and begged for it.

 

For Mika it was almost unbearable to be at the flat when Lucas had a heat. Which happened every month, for about a week. The older man also had his urges, plus being an alpha the world practically forced them both to mate. However, he knew Lucas would never forgive him for this, so he never did anything with the younger boy. But still, he needed to get the steam out of his system, because every time he saw or heard Lucas his body was suddenly aroused.

 

Lucas hated those moments. He hated being vulnerable. There were these suppressants, however they never worked on him. Girls, who were omegas, were normally attending school at the time of the heat, but Lucas was, of course, not one of those lucky people.

 

When the heat ended Lucas couldn't leave his room, he couldn't look Mika and the others in the eye. There was this wave of self-disgust that he always underwent after the problematic week.

 

However, after those seven days everything went back to normal. He always had a lot of arrears, which made him exhausted. He hated studying subjects that were not compliant to the future he wanted. He wanted to be a doctor, so nothing besides biology and chemistry was important for him.

 

Sometimes Lucas would end up in his room and cry over his fate. In the world, he was seen as a children generator and a sex toy for other alphas. He couldn't bear the thought.

 

 

 

 

 

There was this football match that could save Lucas from a pop quiz in class that he hadn't studied for. Their school was bizarrely supporting physical activity, so whenever there was a match and a student wanted to cheer or participate the principal always agreed.

 

That's why Lucas was sitting on the bench, in the middle on March, freezing and shaking from cold, not knowing which was better: the pop quiz or the shivering in the cold. Okay, definitely shivering in the cold. He didn't have the best grades in history, so he would ruin his GPD.

 

Suddenly, all of his senses were attacked as he caught a scent of somebody, which made him dizzy and made his mouth water. Not long after, the scent grew stronger and then he felt someone sit beside him. He didn't dare look at the guy, it was certainly a guy, the scent this extreme couldn't belong to a woman.

 

"Hi," the guy said, voice low, but something sparkling in it. Lucas slowly looked at the guy and... he was sure that right now he would not form a coherent sentence. The guy was beautiful. Piercing blue eyes, soft lips, pale complexion and a messy, soft brown hair. "You looked like you were cold, so i though I could offer you my jacket."

 

He seemed genuine and Lucas only nodded, fearing for his life that he would somehow fuck this up by saying something stupid. The guy took off his brown jacked and handed it to him. Lucas coughed and decided that he had to say something if he wanted to get to know this guy.

 

"And you? Won't you be cold?" he questioned, his voice slightly shivering.

 

"Nah, I have a warm blood," he joked and Lucas laughed quietly taking the jacket from the guy, their fingers brushing and this only sent Lucas into a shock. Fuck, he was done.

 

"I'm pretty sure everyone has warm blood," he corrected, now making the other guy smile. They sat there for a while, the boy next to him observing what was happening at the pitch and Lucas engulfed in this leather and peachy scent combined with something softer, like vanilla maybe. He decided he needed to know who the guy was. "So, I've never seen you here before. You're new?"

 

"Yeah, I got transferred. I'm Eliott, by the way," he reached his hand to shake Lucas'.

 

"I'm Lucas. Can I ask why you got transferred? Did you kill someone?" he joked, a small smile playing on his lips as the guy, apparently Eliott, looked at him with such intensity that he felt as if he was melting.

 

"No, not my area of expertise," he answered before taking something out of his bag, which happened to be a cigarette. He lit it up and boy, Lucas felt attacked by Eliott's beauty. "Just some drugs."

 

"You don't look like you do drugs," Lucas furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

"I don't, I just deal."

 

"Fuck, I knew there was something wrong about you," the younger chuckled.

 

"You bet. Changing the subject, how old are you?" Eliott asked. Lucas didn't know what to say. Eliott looked like he was at lest eighteen, so two year difference isn't a big gap. However, he was scared that the guy would see him as a child.

 

"Sixteen," he decided to be honest. Eliott looked unfazed as he nodded his head a few times.

 

"Cool, I'm nineteen."

 

It shocked Lucas a little, "Then what are you still doing here? I will run for the hills when I finish this hellhole."

 

"I didn't do my BACs last year and it really ruins your career, you know? So I decided to come back. Now that I met you, I don't understand why you think this place is a shithole."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean, a place where you can find someone so damn hot like yourself shouldn't be a shithole at all," Lucas felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. Eliott checked the hour on his iPhone and he groaned. "Fuck, I have to go. See you later?"

 

"Sure," he replied, however he called Eliott's name again as the older boy descended the stairs. "Eliott! Your jacket!"

 

"Keep it. It'll be a great excuse to see you again."


	2. Chapter 2

It was 21 p.m. and Lucas was meeting up with the boys at Emma's house. She was hosting a big party, which apparently was open. Everyone knew that her house was not going to get out of this unharmed, but no one said anything, because, hey, they were just a bunch of stupid teenagers.

 

As Lucas entered the house, which was booming with alcohol, drugs and other substances, he immediately felt the strong leather scent mixed with peach. Oh, fuck, he was here. However, Lucas thought, fuck it. He would avoid the guy, because he also didn't control himself when he was drunk and he didn't want to do anything stupid.

 

Not long after, he found the guys and they ended up in a toilet smoking weed.

 

"I am telling you! Basile you do not have game!" Arthur joked, his pupils dilated and eyes bloodshot. He laughed so hard that it was almost painful to hear.

 

"Fuck you. Yesterday I texted this girl, and guys I can tell you, she has such great tits and I sent her a song by Drake," Basile rambled, his conclusion unclear.

 

"And what did she say?" asked Yann, smile already creeping up his face.

 

"Oh, she didn't reply," Arthur and Yann busted out laughing hard again, but Lucas only smiled, his mind elsewhere. "But guys I tell you! She stared at me today at school so much that I bet you she'll text me!"

 

"Okay, so that's a bet!" Yann reached out his hand and Basil shook it.

 

Lucas, however, did not care what was going on between his best friends. The only thing that he could think about since yesterday were those piercing blue eyes and voice that made him shiver. He didn't dare to even think about Eliott's scent, which was still noticeable, even in the hot box that they were in.

 

Lucas needed to forget, the feeling that he had right now contradicted all of his beliefs and it made him disgusted with himself. He was not going to succumb to his inner self, which told him that he would gladly have Eliott's babies.

 

He quickly diminished the thought and went back to the reality. Yann was now talking about the problems with Emma and that he still loved her and she was sleeping with Alex now, making him lose his mind. Soon, he started tearing up and Arthur's and Lucas' hands were immediately on him, hugging him, reassuring him that Emma would soon see that he was better then this fuckboy.

 

Alex was a really handsome alpha. He smelled of citrus, his hands were strong, but still soft and his smile was blinding. Lucas once had a crush on him, however right now he didn't give a shit. The guy was problematic, nothing was easy with him.

 

Suddenly, there was a pounding to the toilet. Yann got up to open the doors and a young girl pushed past him, quickly running to the toilet and retching. Not long after, Lucas felt the leather scent engulf him and he knew that he was in deep shit right now.

 

Eliott also went past Yann, kneeled near the girl that was throwing up and held her hair up, "Sorry, my friend here drank too much."

 

He looked straight at Lucas as he said it, making the younger boy blush. A soft laugh left Eliott's lips. This guy was impossible, thought Lucas.

 

"No problem, bro. Things happen," replied Arthur. "You want a hit?" he offered the weed to Eliott and who was he to decline such offer?

 

"Sure," he nodded and took the joint in his right hand, still holding the girl's hair as he took a long drag from it, letting the blessed feeling fill him up. "What are you doing here guys? It's better outside."

 

"Ah, we're talking about Yann's problems," answered solemnly Basile. "But actually we were thinking of heading out in some time."

 

"Great," he noticed that the girl stopped vomiting. "Lucille? I'll call us a cab, okay?"

 

The girl nodded and Lucas suddenly felt hurt that Eliott was leaving. With this girl. She was beautiful and it wouldn't surprise Lucas if there was something going on between them. It hurt more to even think that.

 

Eliott must have sensed something change in Lucas' scent, his brows furrowed, but as soon as he deciphered what it is he shoot the younger boy a knowing and simultaneously challenging smile.

 

"Come outside, guys. Really," he said that only looking at the small brunette. The other felt hot all of a sudden. There was a silence as he left, pressing Lucille to his chest, helping her walk.

 

After five minutes passed, Lucas decided to leave the bathroom. He went into the crowd of people dancing, drinking, snorting drugs up their noses. He went to the kitchen and poured himself some vodka before leaving and sitting on the couch in the living room, again.

 

As he sat he saw Eliott on the other side of the room, looking at him. His eyes were sparkling even more than on their first meeting. Lucas smiled lightheartedly, inviting Eliott to sit near him. When he did so, the younger boy felt at peace.

 

"What are you doing at the party full of freshmen?" he questioned, practically shouting, so Eliott would hear him.

 

"I went here because I knew I'd see you," something warm spread in Lucas' stomach and he didn't mind it at all. "Who were these boys?"

 

Lucas smelled jealousy and at the same time it flattered him and made him want to undress Eliott then and there and make love all the time until-

 

Wait, what? What love? There was nothing between them. They only met each other and it was not possible to grow attached to somebody you don't know. Also, there was no way Lucas would even agree to be in a relationship with an alpha.

 

Eliott didn't look like the typical predator, however the younger boy knew that if they ended up together he would be regarded as an inferior and not as an equal and all because of his 'second sex' and the principles that society was led to believe. There was no point in getting together with that boy, because Lucas would only end up hating himself even more.

 

"They were my best friends," he replied as cold as the grave. Eliott sensed something was wrong and suddenly there was a warm hand on his thigh, caressing it, making Lucas want Eliott to put it higher up his thigh.

 

Their moment was ceased as they heard police sirens go off near them and the stroboscope lights before the house.

 

"Fuck, I have to go. I can't let them see me, I'm fucking stoned as hell," Lucas groaned, rapidly getting up, Eliott following close.

 

"I'll accompany you, of course, if you want me to," he smiled his perfect smile and Lucas had no other choice then to nod.

 

They escaped through the window and then they had to go through the fence. Eliott swiftly pulled himself up and hopped onto the other side, while Lucas was just standing there, looking fearfully at the two meter monstrosity.

 

"No, don't tell me you can't do it," snickered Eliott, but as he saw Lucas glare he contained himself. "Okay, Lucas, can you climb up at least?"

 

"I can try," replied the boy, slowly climbing up. Once he sat on the top his head felt dizzy and suddenly he wished they had stayed. He couldn't do it.

 

"Okay, you're doing perfect. Now, just jump," he ordered, making Lucas' glare at him.

 

"No way, I'm not going to jump! I'll kill myself," he said, sheer panic in his voice. Eliott chuckled again. "Motherfucker, don't laugh at me!"

 

"Okay, okay," muttered Eliott as he saw that the police was going into the yard. "Fuck, Lucas, you really need to jump right now, I promise I'll catch you."

 

"But Eliott-"

 

"Jump!" Lucas let go of the fence and jumped in the place that Eliott was standing, preparing himself for the worst, but when nothing happened and he felt strong hands around him and Eliott's warm, fluffy hoodie against his cheek he sighed in relief. "I told you, I'll catch you."

 

As they let go of themselves, they started running down the street to the nearest bus station. Eliott checked when the bus would arrive and it turned out that they had to wait for ten minutes.

 

They sat there, hand by hand, gazing at the Paris. It was beautiful here at night.

 

"How do you see your future?" asked Eliott out of nowhere. Lucas knew there had to be some kind of reason the older boy asked that.

 

"Why are you asking?"

 

"You're changing the subject. Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

 

"I don't know how I see my future. The only thing that I know is that I want to be a doctor, I want to help people," he replied honestly.

 

"Really? That's your only wish? No children? No husband?" Eliott dug in deeper, not wanting to be nosy, but wanting to get to know the boy.

 

"I don't think I want children, because as I see it, when Omega gives birth, it stops being human and it begins to be an incubator for having children. And I don't think about husband, because of these reasons, plus I don't want to have a controlling husband, to whom I'm inferior and submissive," he looked at Eliott, only to see a frown on his perfect face. "What?"

 

"I don't agree with you. Yes, there are a lot of cases where it happens, but you can't cross out everyone just because most people are like that. Also, I'm sorry, I don't know how this works for you, but I've heard that when the Omega falls in love, it first wish is to have children with their loved one and we, Alphas, cannot refuse. Actually, I think the Alphas are more submissive, because you, Omegas, are so fucking enchanting that we can't say no to you. It's the other way around, sweetheart."

 

They sat there for a while in a comfortable silence, but then Lucas asked, "And how do you see yours?"

 

"I want to have a law firm, after my father. I certainly want to have children. Twelve at minimum," Lucas opened his mouth in disbelief and Eliott chuckled.

 

"You're kidding, right? I feel sorry for your future spouse," he chuckled, Eliott along with him.

 

"I want to have a wife or a husband and I will remind them each day that I love them. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kind of romantic," he shrugged. "Literally, I would do anything for people I love."

 

Lucas gulped down. He knew the other expected him to say something, but fortunately their bus came and they went in, sitting next to each other.

 

The ride home was silent. It was a comfortable silence. Lucas thought about what the other said to him, however he still stood by his beliefs. He knew that Eliott was an Alpha and they would always protect themselves.

 

The twenty minutes to his home passed quickly and they exited the bus. From there, it was not long, because his house was at the parallel street, but Eliott insisted on walking him home.

 

The goodbye was not awkward. They exchanged their numbers and hugged saying goodnight. Lucas' knees almost gave out as they hugged. Eliott's hands were on his lower back, his scent lingering on Lucas. However, the most pleasant feeling in the world was when the younger boy hid his face in Eliott's neck breathing him in. He felt himself melt and go weak at the same time. As they parted Lucas had a lovestruck gaze on his face, which made Eliott smile.

 

What a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit’s going down people. Hope you liked it! I love to hear more from you, so if you leave a comment you’ll definitely make my day ;)


	3. Chapter 3

As Lucas woke up he was met with a grand hangover. His head was pounding, he had a sore throat and he felt as if his sinuses were blocked. Shit, maybe it wasn't a hangover after all. He didn't want to leave the comfort of his bed, so he texted Mika to go to his room now. The older friend barged into his room, thinking that something happened.

 

"What's happening Lucas?" he questioned, out of breath. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

 

"Can you make me breakfast?" the younger's voice was muffled by the pillows, but Mika caught how raspy it was. He was sure Lucas would eventually be coming down with a cold or something.

 

"What do you want?" the older man's soft side appeared as he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed away Lucas' fringe from his forehead and then let his fingers linger there before playing with the younger's hair.

 

"Scrambled eggs and toasts with jam, pretty please," Lucas looked at him with this puppy eyes, which made him nod.

 

"Kitten, can I fetch you some pills for cold? You don't look good and last week you weren't at school, because of heat, so I think-"

 

"Okay, you're right," Lucas muttered, closing his eyes, because the light was coming into the room and it made something in his head pound harder. Mika must have comprehended, because he walked over to the curtains and shut them.

 

"Hold on, kitten," the older man left the room. Lucas felt something vibrate on his bed, regarding this 'something' as his phone. As he found it, he opened it, seeing that he has three new messages.

 

From Eliott Demaury: Last night was fun. I'd like to see you again, if you want to ;)

 

The two other were from Arthur asking if he took the weed. He quickly replied 'yes' and went back to the chat with Eliott.

 

To Eliott Demaury: Yeah, I think so too. I want to see you again...

 

He halted from sending the message, because he sounded here like a needy Omega and that's what he hated about himself around Eliott. He started getting soft, needy and pliant around the guy. He wondered what it would be like if he touched his scent gland-

 

No, fuck no. Stop thinking about it, he ordered. He canceled the text and came up with something more sassy.

 

To Eliott Demaury: We've seen each other less then twelve hours ago and you miss me already? Didn't think it was possible.

 

He sent it, content with himself. Eliott's reply came only seconds after.

 

From Eliott Demaury: It is. That's why I'm asking. Meet me today at 7 p.m. at mine?

 

To Eliott Demaury: Can't, I'm coming down with something and I think that if I leave my bed I'll fucking die.

 

From Eliott Demaury: I can come to yours if you want me to? I think I'm pretty good in caring about people who are sick

 

Lucas stopped for a moment thinking about the possibility. Eliott was so sweet right now that he didn't know how to refuse him. However, if he came here Lucas would fall for him even more than he has already.

 

To Eliott Demaury: Ok. I'll send you the location

 

He was screwed.

 

Mika eventually got his breakfast ready and came to his room to talk about something. Lucas sat up, still in the sheets, devouring his hot food looking at the man in front of him, who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

 

"What?" questioned the younger one, trying to make the other get this (whatever this was) off his chest.

 

"Okay, Lucas, I know you're smart and I know that you are aware of teenage pregnancies," oh, fuck, there it was. That was the talk. Lucas tried to say something, but Mika didn't let him. "I'm just concerned, because when you came back yesterday, you didn't smell like yourself. You smelled like there was an Alpha all over you and I don't want little Lucas' running in my apartment. Yet," he chuckled nervously, before taking something out of his pocket and throwing it on the bed. "So I want you to always use these. No matter what. It doesn't matter if you love the guy and if you want to give him more pleasure," Lucas grimaced at the thought. "And believe me, a lot of guys press Omegas to sex without a condom, because it's fucking great, but I don't know if you heard, we have this knot-"

 

It was enough for Lucas, "Yes, I heard. Thanks Mika, I will protect myself."

 

"Wait, I'm not done," the older one looked solemn. "Did you have sex with him last night?"

 

"No! Mika, what the fuck?" Lucas exclaimed feeling blush creeping up his cheeks. Mika let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Okay, so I have some tips for you," Lucas groaned. "Shut up, you'll need it one day. The best position for your first time is missionary, it doesn't hurt that much and if you want extra protection from having children, ride him. When you feel the knot forming you'll be able to get off, because no sane Alpha will naturally pull out of you if they are close. There's always this internal thought to impregnate you and it's really hard to refrain from."

 

"Great, okay," said quickly Lucas, finishing his breakfast and putting the plates on his bedside table. "Thanks for the advice, I don't think of having sex right now, because of getting pregnant. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I sacrificed my education for giving birth to my mate's kids."

 

He winced at the thought. That's why he didn't want to have kids. Ever. He had no idea how to enjoy sex life and not get pregnant. Abortion was near impossible, because in this world kids were regarded as the holiest things. Every Omega that got knocked up always left the school, the university or their work to take care of the child. It was something in genes connected with the views of the modern world.

 

"I'm glad you're clever enough to see that," Mika smiled before attempting to leave the room, however Lucas stopped him.

 

"He's coming here tonight. At 7 p.m. I hope you're okay with that?" Lucas questioned, not quite sure of himself. Mika nodded before winking at his boy.

 

"Just don't fuck under my supervision, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," he joked and left Lucas to think about Elliot and his veiny hands.

 

Fuck, veiny hands were his biggest turn on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts???


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas laid in bed, half asleep as the doorbell rang. He heard two manly voices talking and soon the doors to Lucas' room were opened, revealing Eliott, with his messy hair, veiny hands and his scent.

 

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone now," before closing the door Mika showed Lucas thumbs up, which made the latter laugh softly and he immediately felt a change of Eliott's scent. He felt something like fondness?

 

"You don't look as bad as you described yourself. I feel betrayed," Eliott took of his jacket and plopped down near Lucas on his bed. The younger boy fought every muscle in his body not to lean into the warmth of Eliott's chest.

 

"And do I sound okay?" he spoke in a hoarse voice, making the tall brunette furrow his eyebrows in concern.

 

"Okay, you got me there," Eliott muttered and pulled something out of his duffel bag. "So, listen, I have movies, I have the special kind of tea that my mother makes me when I'm sick, I have chocolate, I have a warm or cold compress and I have flowers for you."

 

"Fuck, you must be man of my dreams then," Lucas said it and immediately regretted it as he saw Eliott's eyes go wild and scent turn more intense. But, at the same time, it somehow turned him on to see the older man's eyes so dark, watching only him.

 

"You bet your ass I am," the latter joked and took everything from his bag before laying it on the bed. He decided to go to the kitchen and make Lucas the aforementioned tea.

 

Lucas opened the box of chocolates and put two in his mouth, loving how it melted on his tongue. Soon, Eliott was back, a smirk playing on his lips as he put the tea on the nightstand and laid next to Lucas again.

 

"So what movie do you want to watch?" he questioned. "I have the Notebook, some Marvel movies and Notting Hill."

 

"Jesus, you're such a cliche," chuckled lowly Lucas. He was actually shocked that the kid of guy that was supposed to be dominant and not caring, laid there with him, pressing warm compress to his forehead so that it would help with his sinuses.

 

"What do you want to watch?" asked Eliott again, forcing himself not to pull Lucas into his grip and cuddle him to death.

 

"I watched so many Marvel movies that I'm sick of them by now and I watched Notting Hill, but I've never come across the Notebook."

 

"You're kidding, right?" Eliott looked at Lucas incredulously. "Okay, there's no way you're getting out of this now."

 

The older man quickly put the disc in his computer and the film started. They laid there, Lucas eating the chocolates, drinking the tea and Eliott admiring him.

 

At the end tears in Lucas' eyes welled up and soon he was sobbing uncontrollably, which made the Alpha smile fondly before taking the boy into his arms. Fuck it, he knew Lucas felt something for him too.

 

The younger boy didn't say anything as he was pressed against the warm chest, Eliott's soft hands playing with his hair, making him sigh with pleasure. However, it wasn't until the brunette's hand brushed over Lucas' scent gland that the young boy purred in contentment. Eliott stopped for a second and it made the other boy growl slightly, so he started caressing the spot again. Lucas was pliant in his arms, he was able to agree to anything if it meant that Eliott's hand would still touch his sensitive spot. He wondered what it would be like to feel the guy's lips on the scent gland.

 

Oh, no. He couldn't think about this, because he would get hard and that would be really awkward. However, he couldn't stop thinking about Eliott's strong hands on his hips, his dick inside Lucas, fucking into him with such force. And most importantly, he couldn't stop thinking what Eliott's knot would feel like.

 

Shit. He was hard and his boxers felt damp on the other side. Fuck, it was so humiliating. However, he didn't let it get to his scent, so he quickly got out of Eliott's hold, looking at him apologetically.

 

"Need to go to the bathroom," he smiled softly at the boy, who nodded before taking his phone into his hands.

 

Lucas entered the bathroom and quickly changed out of his boxers, which were now covered in slick, his dick still throbbing at the thought of Eliott inside him.

 

He started touching himself and it took him less than one minute to come, his bottom self-lubricating even more. As he was done, he quickly changed into new, clean boxers and exited the bathroom.

 

Eliott was texting someone on his bed, a little frown on his forehead, but as he saw Lucas he immediately put the phone on the nightstand and smiled. Lucas walked over to the bed before laying on it, his head on one pillow, Eliott's on the other.

 

"What do you think of eternity?" asked Lucas, watching carefully Eliott's reaction. The older boy furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing what the other meant. "Like parallel universes?"

 

"I don't know. I never thought of life like that," Eliott whispered.

 

"So what's your view on life?"

 

"I don't know, I guess we only have one life and we should take the opportunities that are offered to us. Even if we're scared," Eliott's eyes flicked to his lips. Lucas felt a shiver run down his spine all of the sudden. "Because life is all about trying and if you don't try, you'll die not knowing."

 

"That's a very dark vision," chuckled Lucas, however Eliott stayed solemn.

 

"I don't think so. I use it to push myself out of my comfort zone."

 

"And why do you need to push yourself out of comfort zone? I thought Alphas were more confident," Lucas teased, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

"I must admit I'm not so confident as they say. You understand that not all Alphas are sanguinary predators that only want to fuck, cheat and put you all down? It's a very common misconception."

 

"Really? You don't want to degrade me right now?" Lucas put his hand on the other's crotch, making him laugh before covering Lucas' hand with his.

 

"No, Lucas. I am capable of being gentle and loving," after a moment he let go of Lucas' hand. "And I am capable of seeing you as a human," he stopped for a moment, studying the younger's expression. "You don't believe me, do you?"

 

"I guess you'll have to convince me."

 

"I'd be more than happy to do that," Eliott whispered, his hand slowly coming to cup Lucas' cheek. His finger gently caressed the soft, milky skin. He started leaning in and suddenly they were maybe one or two centimeters away, their breaths combined, Eliott's eyes glancing at Lucas' chapped lips. As the older boy started closing the gap, the younger placed his hand on Eliott's chest, refraining him from kissing Lucas. "Why won't you let me kiss you?"

 

"Because I'm scared," replied earnestly the other, his eyes never leaving the piercing blue ones. "It doesn't mean I don't want to. I'm scared I'll end up like my mother."

 

"What do you mean?" inquired the older, his fingers now tracing lines on Lucas' neck.

 

"That's a story for another time," the smaller boy answered, his voice slightly breaking at the end. After a few minutes of silence, Lucas yawned making Eliott's heart flutter.

 

"Do you want to go to sleep? I can leave if you-"

 

"Don't leave," purred Lucas, turning around so his back was against the older's chest. "Hold me please."

 

There was nothing more important right now for Eliott then to hold the boy in his arms. He wanted to protect Lucas, but he also wanted to have him. He couldn't think straight since he met this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be happy, because i’m posting two chapters in one day. i had to, because i just wrote the sex scene and i NEED to hear your thoughts about it, so yeah. please leave a comment, i love reading those ;) most of you make my day


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed since Lucas last talked with Eliott. Sure, they texted, but it wasn't even comparable to when they talked in real life. The younger boy couldn't comprehend what was happening, if he said something wrong. He didn't want Eliott to leave. Because of him, he finally stopped being grumpy and closed off from his friends and family. Because of him, he had better mood. He didn't want this to end.

 

He was sitting in his math class, not understanding anything that was happening on the board and he feared for his life that the teacher would do a pop quiz the next lesson, because trigonometry seemed as an important part of the teaching program.

 

"Yann, do you understand anything that is happening here?" he questioned miserably his best friend, who was sitting beside him, not even noting these things down.

 

"Do I look like I understand this shit? Why this teacher has to be so terrible? I liked maths in middle school's and now she's making me hate it," and here Lucas was hopeless, knowing that he would fail this pop quiz. It would be another bad grade and Lucas didn't know if he would pass the semester with his grades.

 

"Fuck, Yann I won't pass maths if I don't get a good grade here," he complained.

 

"There's no way I'm not skipping next maths. Come with me, we can try to study it together," his best friend offered and it seemed like a good idea, so Lucas nodded.

 

As he left the classroom he texted Eliott.

 

To Eliott Demaury: I'm failing maths, do you know anyone who can tutor me?

 

From Eliott Demaury: Which topic do you need help with?

 

To Eliott Demaury: Trigonometry...

 

From Eliott Demaury: It's your happy day, because I love trigonometry ;) Meet me on Monday at the foyer?

 

To Eliott Demaury: Deal. Thanks <3

 

 

 

On Friday Lucas decided to go out with Mika and Manon to a club. He never thought that he would do this, because the clubs were a place where the Alphas were treated superior to the others and the Alphas came here mostly for letting out some steam.

 

Lucas ended up with Manon, sitting by the bar, downing shots. Mika, however, was dancing with some cute Beta on the parquet and Manon was convincing Lucas that the two would end up in the obscure toilets.

 

"No, Mika wouldn't do this after the sex talk we had!" Lucas bursted our laughing, Manon with him.

 

"You had a sex talk? With Mika?" the latter inquired before ordering another set of shots for them both.

 

"He's concerned about Eliott," Lucas shrugged.

 

"Oh, fuck, right. Eliott is this hottie that left your room the other night?"

 

"Yeah, that would be him. But you know what? I'm confused, Manon," he slurred a little, but he still downed another shot that she handed to him.

 

"Why?"

 

"You know, I basically had a whole life planned. I didn't want to have kids, I didn't want to be with an Alpha and I wanted a safe and interesting career as a doctor. But then, he came to my life and now I'm starting to question things. Like, am I right with all my beliefs? Do I really want to have no kids? I'm scared of meeting someone like my father, who will knock me up and then I'll become a rug for him. However, when I'm with him... Manon, I tell you, anything can happen," he explained, feeling a huge weight lifted off his chest. He needed to say those words.

 

Manon sighed before she put her hand on his, rubbing it gently, "Lucas, I know you're scared of meeting your father and I won't lie to you, there are some Alphas, who are similar to your father. But most of them are not. There are some Betas similar to your father and most of them are not. Listen, what do you feel when you're with him?"

 

"I don't know, I guess I feel like I can do anything. I love to hear him laugh, when his scent engulfs me I feel like I'm on cloud nine, when he touched me I think I've never been touched so gently, yet so tenderly. He was there when I was sick, he texts me everyday-"

 

"See?" Manon interrupted him. "He's definitely not the cheating and disgusting type. He cares about you. If I were you, I would go for him hard. He's a catch, Lucas."

 

"Okay, but I don't believe in miracles. He must have some vices-"

 

"Hey, everyone has some vices. No one is perfect and you'll probably learn about his vices in the future, but if you don't give it a go, you might be missing out on a great husband material."

 

"Maybe you're right," Lucas admitted.

 

"Babe, I am right. Look at me and Charles. From the outside, he's the biggest douchebag in the entire world, but when he's with me he is so soft and caring, he does practically everything I want, because he loves me so much. Maybe your Eliott is similar to Charles. You won't know if you don't try with him," Manon smiled, seeing that Lucas thought deeper about her elucidation.

 

"Okay, but how do I do this? Most importantly, how do I have sex with him? Shit, Manon, I've never even been kissed," he rambled, scratching at the back of his head.

 

"No! You're shitting me! You never kissed anyone?! What a prude!" Manon looked at him incredulously. He felt himself going red. When he didn't respond, she bursted our laughing, "I'm kidding, Lucas. It's okay. It's even better than okay. Alphas love inexperienced Omegas. It will make Eliott insane, I tell you!"

 

"You really think so?"

 

"I know so! And about the sex, just make him wear a condom and tell him not to go too rough, because then it may break. Check yourself regularly, though. You never know what can happen. Once, my friend got pregnant while she was on birth control. Just in case, if something ever happened, God forbid it, come to me immediately. I will always help you, Lulu. You're my best friend."

 

"Aww," he smiled and pulled her into his warm embrace. They sat like that for a while, Manon's head on his shoulder before they got their next drinks and started sipping on them. "I have one more question, though. About first time. Does it hurt?"

 

"It doesn't when you're in heat. However, if you were to do it with him in another time, I'd tell you not to. When I lost my virginity I wasn't in heat and it hurt like hell, so I would advise you to lure your Alpha while the amount of the lubricant you produce is ample," she winked at him. "Now stop talking about all the problems and have fun with me, you idiot!"

 

 

 

They came back home at around three in the morning. Manon and Lucas stumbled into their respective rooms and went to sleep, while Mika stayed up watching something in the TV. None of them didn't know why he did this, but they didn't ask question.

 

Lucas started his Saturday morning by shooting up from the bed, running towards the nearest toilet and throwing up. He spent like an hour hanging throwing up the remnants of vodka that he drank last night. When he exited the toilet he felt dizzy, so he immediately went back to his bed.

 

His whole weekend consisted of laying in bed and drinking gallons of water, hydrating himself, fighting off his immense hangover. He didn't know if he had a really bad head for alcohol or if he didn't digest it well, but after a night out he was always in a dramatic state.

 

He prayed that he would get better to Monday, because he had to meet up with Eliott. After the talk with Manon, he knew that he wanted the older man. In more ways than possible. But he still decided to be careful and if they were to be together, it had to be on his terms.

 

Fuck, he missed the cute brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me your thoughts, bitches. btw, the actual huge drama will start after chapter 10 so beware of the angst people. moreover, smut is in the ninth. three more to go then ;)


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday morning and to say that Lucas was stressed was an understatement. He fidgeted nonstop in his first two classes. He established with Eliott that they would meet at the third lesson, because he had a gap and Eliott said he could skip one hour.

 

When the bell rang Lucas headed to the foyer and went to the separate room where the couch was. He reckoned that they would be more comfortable on the fluffy couch than on the hard chairs.

 

He pulled out his math textbooks and opened on the page where the topic started, reading the notes and not understanding anything. He was in a deep shit with this.

 

He smelled his new favorite scent and then the door opened revealing Eliott, who had a huge smile on his face, "Hi, I'm sorry about the last week. I've been so busy with studying and family problems that I was not able to meet with you."

 

"No problem," stated Lucas before tapping the palace next to him, inviting Eliott in. "I'm glad that you're here now, though. I don't understand shit, so if you won't help me I won't pass the semester."

 

"Don't worry. I'm actually pretty good at tutoring," answered the older man, sitting beside Lucas, taking the textbooks and placing them on his thighs. He quickly read the chapters, while Lucas was admiring him. He couldn't comprehend how this guy was fucking human (well, not entirely human). "Okay, so it really isn't that hard. Can I have your pen?"

 

Eliott explained to him the whole topic and when they started doing the exercises, he provided Lucas with helpful tips. It took them no more than forty minutes for the younger boy to understand the subject fully. He was so fucking happy that he almost jumped from his seat.

 

"Are you okay?" laughed Eliott, drinking from a can of coke. "I knew you'd get this. If you ever have any questions, I'm always here-"

 

Lucas couldn't have this anymore. Every cell in his body was screaming 'kiss him!', so Lucas did.

 

He straddled the older man's thighs and covered Eliott's lips with his. The first kiss was nothing more than a peck, but then the second and the third one became more open-mouthed and soon Eliott asked for entrance with his tongue, which made Lucas pull away, leaving the older boy confused.

 

"Shit, did I do something wrong?" he quickly asked, placing his hands on the younger's hips, caressing them.

 

"No, it's not your fault. I just never-, I never-," Eliott nodded understandingly, no judgment visible in his eyes.

 

"It's okay. If you still want to, I can show you," he smiled genuinely. Lucas nodded slightly and Eliott kissed him again. At first, it was slow, nothing more than two mouths touching, but then the Alpha pressed gently his tongue to the boy's lips and this time the smaller brunette let him in.

 

Eliott put his hand on Lucas' scent gland making him open his mouth even more, so the taller brunette could lick into it, welcoming Lucas' tongue to play. After a few times, Lucas started responding to Eliott's caress. And then, there were fireworks.

 

The freshman tilted his head to deepen the kiss and licked into the older boy's mouth. They were kissing fiercely, the younger still a little unsure, but Eliott's touch made him more courageous and it somehow grounded him.

 

As they pulled away, eager to breathe, Eliott coughed, "Well, that was unexpected."

 

"Don't tell me that you're not glad I did this," the older boy put his hands up in self-defense.

 

"Of course, I'm glad. Lucas, I couldn't stop thinking about you since I saw you," he leaned in and captured the younger's lips in a kiss again. They fell on the couch, Eliott under Lucas, who as he sat on him felt the older's dick against his ass. Lucas devoured the guy underneath him and the other was running his hands up and down Lucas' body, however when he felt the younger shift and grind on him unintentionally he stopped dead in his tracks.

 

"Are you okay?" inquired worriedly the younger. However, when he didn't receive any reply and felt a hardness against his ass he understood. "Oh, fuck, sorry."

 

He quickly got off the Alpha as he saw his eyes become darker with lust. His whole demeanor changed from the goofy and smiley boyfriend material to insatiable and hungry animal. He didn't feel safe right now. Fuck, he knew it would eventually lead to this. Eliott immediately sat up and pulled out some pills from his backpack and swallowed them, drinking half of the water bottle.

 

Not long after, his eyes became completely normal and he turned towards the younger boy, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't tell you, but I have a rut coming and every little thing arouses me."

 

Lucas slowly put his hand on Eliott's thigh and squeezed it lightly, "It's okay. Why did you take those pills?"

 

"They help with the want," Eliott intertwined his fingers with Lucas' on his thigh.

 

"Can you tell me more about this?"

 

"Sure," Eliott had a smirk on his playing on his lips. "But, first, do you really need to go to these classes today?"

 

"No," Lucas smirked too, knowing what Eliott was suggesting.

 

"Come with me, then."

 

 

 

 

Eliott didn't tell Lucas where they were going, but eventually they ended up in front of some block of flats that happened to be the older boy's home. They entered, Eliott leaving the keys on the shelf near the front doors.

 

"You live alone?" he asked, impressed that a guy only three years older than him has already had a place of his own.

 

"Yeah, my parents moved out of Paris when I was your age, but they were kind enough to buy me my apartment and they still transfer me money. Unfortunately, I don't have any contact with them," he muttered, his mood suddenly down. Lucas put his hand on the other's shoulder in order to calm him.

 

They went to the living room, which was in beige. For a place where a student lived it was far too big for him and had far too modern furniture.

 

In no time Lucas felt two hands at his hips and a pair of lips on his neck. Involuntarily, he leaned in to the touch extracting an obscene moan, but he didn't care as long as he had Eliott pressed against him.

 

"Tell me if you're not comfortable, okay?" murmured the older boy in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He only nodded, not trusting his voice. Eventually, Eliott's lips came back to his neck, sucking and biting on it.

 

Not long after, Lucas turned around kissing the older boy. Eliott quickly hoisted the smaller boy up in his arms and took them both to his bedroom, making Lucas a little nervous about his intentions, but he still wasn't scared. Eliott must have sensed this nervousness, because he pulled away for a second.

 

"I won't do anything you don't want me to. I just need to be with you," then he dipped down to kiss the other boy again.

 

Eliott's bed was so fucking big and comfortable that Lucas couldn't believe this guy was actually real. They kissed and kissed for hours, their shirts coming off in an instant. The older boy kissed every inch of Lucas torso and then his legs.

 

It was such intimate gesture that Lucas moaned a few times. He didn't know how Eliott could refrain from getting hard again, because he sure as hell was getting aroused. That's why he pulled the older boy to face him again. Eliott's sincere expression, completely infatuated with Lucas made him question all of his beliefs.

 

He could get used to this. He could trust this guy.

 

Lucas caressed Eliott's cheek before pecking his lips again. He spent the night at Eliott's, ignoring all the calls he got from Manon and Mika. They haven't done anything more than kissing and touching their bodies.

 

It was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

When Lucas woke up in the morning, he had Eliott's head on his chest and his arm thrown over Lucas' waist. The older boy was breathing peacefully, his features calm, his messy hair falling on his forehead. Lucas gently brushed it away and caressed sweetly the Alpha's neck. He knew that Eliott was waking up when he heard a soft purr at his gesture.

 

"Please, don't leave me," the older one whispered snuggled even closer to Lucas. The younger boy's heart swelled at this. He ran his hand through Eliott's hair, trying to comfort the older boy.

 

"Never," he felt Eliott smiling next to the bare skin of Lucas chest. "You're a cuddler, aren't you?"

 

"You bet," they were silent for a minute before Eliott spoke again. "Lucas Lallemant, you need to be careful right now, because you'll be so in love with me."

 

"I'm not in love with you," teased Lucas, his hand still running through Eliott's hair.

 

"You are, you don't even have your clothes on," Eliott chuckled into his skin before placing a few open-mouthed kisses here and there.

 

"I do!"

 

"Give me two weeks and you won't," Eliott teased, his hand gently coming up and down the younger's waist.

 

"You know I don't want to have sex before I get married?"

 

"Fuck. We'll getting married then," it made Lucas laugh and hug Eliott closer to his chest. They laid there, snuggling to each other until Lucas' stomach started to rumble. "Do you want breakfast?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

"But I don't know how to cook, so maybe it's best if we order something?"

 

"No, but do you have something in your fridge?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Eliott sat on the counter as Lucas made them both omelettes with vegetables. Eliott never stopped looking at the boy as he prepared the meal. As he finished, he put the omelettes on the respective plates before coming over to Eliott, stepping between the Alpha's legs, placing hands on his hips and kissing him.

 

"If you don't stop the breakfast will get cold," Eliott murmured against his lips. "And we don't want that."

 

"Fuck breakfast, I want you."

 

 

 

 

As Lucas left Eliott's apartment he checked his phone, which he turned off for the whole night. He was surprised at the amount of messages he got over one night. His friends were so dependent.

 

From Manon: Lucas, how was the meeting with Eliott?

 

From Manon: Are you okay? It's getting late and I haven't seen you at school

 

From Manon: Lucas, did he kidnap you? If he did I swear to god I'll find him and I'll kill him

 

He chuckled at the text from his best friend and wrote one quick answer, so he could get to the other texts.

 

To Manon: I'm okay. Thanks for the advice, Eliott is fucking great. He acted really sweet about everything :)

 

Messages from Mika had practically the same meaning, so he didn't reply to him, hoping that Manon would tell him he was okay. What surprised him was a text from Alex, who was in the same class as Eliott, on Facebook.

 

However, he didn't have time to read it because his phone started ringing, Yann's name appearing on the caller ID.

 

"What Yann?"

 

"Woah, bro, chill out. I just wanted to ask if everything's okay. Manon and Mika were freaking out last night, they thought you were raped or kidnapped or something. I'm glad it's none of these things though," his best friend chuckled.

 

"Hey, Yann, actually I wanted to talk to you about something. Can we meet up tomorrow?" the brunette questioned, worry building up in the pit of his stomach. He didn't say anything about Eliott to Yann and he didn't know what the boy's reaction would be, so naturally, he was stressed.

 

"Sure thing, bro. See you," the other said goodbye and hung up.

 

Lucas felt like he was walking on air. Eliott's scent was not leaving him and he still felt those tender kisses placed on his jawline. The thought about getting too attached didn't even cross his mind, like it usually would. He was oblivious.

 

When he was on the bus, he remembered that his next heat would be in two weeks and he decided that if Eliott proved himself worthy he would go through it with him. The thought made him blush.

 

He entered the flat and immediately heard Manon and Mika quarreling over what to watch. Lucas sighed, completely content with how his life looked now. He threw his backpack on the floor and joined his best friends in the living room.

 

"Whoa! He's alive!" Mika yelled, making Lucas roll his eyes. The older man investigated his scent, saw the hickeys on his neck and raised his eyebrow. "Oh, hell no! Did you sleep with him?"

 

"No," answered the boy honestly. "But he's fucking great. He makes me laugh, he's gentle and he's a cuddler, do you understand? He didn't let me go for the whole night. He's patient and understands my views on the world. And I think I might want to..."

 

Lucas bit his lip, waiting for the response. Soon, he heard Mika squeal and Manon laugh at their friend's reaction.

 

"Yeah! That's the spirit, baby! Make him crawl for it!" Lucas bursted our laughing and suddenly he was hugged close to Mika's chest. "But remember what I told you, if you want to-"

 

"Mika, stop harassing him with tips how to have sex. He'll learn eventually," Manon commented before she pulled both of her friends onto the couch and they decided to watch Breaking Bad.

 

By the time it was midnight and Manon fell asleep against Lucas' shoulder they decided it was time to go into their rooms. The older man took Manon into his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

 

Lucas went to take a shower before sleep. He relished in the feeling of droplets hitting his sensitive skin. He didn't know why, but he thought of shower sex. The way Eliott's hair would look underwater. Eliott's naked body. Lucas would die then and there.

 

As he exited the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist he checked his phone for messages, reminding himself of the unopened text from Alex. However, he had two messages from Eliott, so Alex could wait.

 

From Eliott Demaury: I can't focus on my work because of the way my sheets still smell like you. I can't wait to having you there again. Naked.

 

From Eliott Demaury: PS. I miss you

 

He knew that Eliott was only teasing about the sex part and he also knew that the older boy had his needs, so if they were going to be a couple, there would be this day where Lucas would lose his virginity to this guy. And he didn't mind.

 

To Eliott Demaury: Haha, nice try. I miss you too

 

He closed the iMessages and went to Facebook Messenger to see the text from Alex. And as he saw it, he stopped dead in his tracks.

 

From Alex Delano: Hey Lucas, I know we haven't talked for a while and it's weird for me to message you out of nowhere, but I heard you have something with Eliott Demaury from my class. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but I figured I'd like to know if I were you. I saw him today with a girl in a club and apparently she happens to be his girlfriend. If you don't believe me, Charles took a photo.

 

Lucas felt sick.


	8. Chapter 8

He hasn't responded to Eliott's messages at all for the last three days. He didn't pick up when the latter called him. Fortunately for him, the older boy wasn't at school for these three days. Ironically, Lucas thought that he probably was at his flat, fucking his girlfriend. He tried to hide the pain in his chest at the thought, but failed miserably.

 

Eliott was the first guy he trusted, like ever. He was ready to make things serious between them, but of course the universe was against him. Fuck life.

 

Eventually, Lucas didn't meet with Yann the former day, telling the boy that he was sick again or something and as soon as he finished school he had to get home. He felt guilty for lying to his friend like that, but he had his reasons.

 

It was on Friday, in the afternoon that Lucas was running to the building C for his math class. As he was passing an empty classroom, two hands wrapped themselves around his middle and pulled him into the room. Eliott had a worried look on his face and his scent signified that he was hurt.

 

"Why aren't you answering my calls or messages?" he questioned standing so close that it made Lucas' heart flutter again. He scolded himself for it.

 

"Why didn't you tell me about your girlfriend?" confusion sprawled across the man's face before he registered what Lucas had in mind. When he didn't say anything the younger boy scoffed. "That's what I thought."

 

"No, Lucas, wait. It's a really complicated story. I've been with her for four years and recently it hasn't been good with Lucille. I've been meaning to tell you and I promise you I'm not the kind of guy that fucks around. I'm meeting up with her in two days to break up. Because of you," Eliott walked over to be closer to Lucas and slowly, unsurely put his hands on the younger's sides. "There's only you, baby. I promise."

 

Lucas knees gave out at the pet name. He really wanted to stay strong and not believe the guy in front of him, however when the older man looked at him as if he was Eliott's everything and his lips were so close... He nodded understandingly and almost kissed the Alpha, but refrained only to whisper against his lips.

 

"Okay, I believe you. But if you won't break up with her by the end of this week, we're done."

 

Eliott bit his lip, smiling, "I'll do anything for you, baby."

 

And here Lucas was, making out with the hottest guy in high school in empty classroom, Eliott's hands traveling down his body before he put them under Lucas' hoodie. They kissed like their life depended on it, Eliott clearly dominating over the kiss. The kisses were messy, but heated, making both of them lose their minds.

 

As they pulled away, Eliott ran his hand through the other boy's hair, admiring it's softness.

 

"I need to get back to class," said Lucas, making the other pout. "But before I go I have a question for you. Do you want to come to mine next week? For the night."

 

"Of course I want to come," the one thing that the Alpha didn't know was that next week Lucas had his heat. He wanted the male to be there for him and he wanted to know how Eliott felt inside him.

 

Eliott kissed the younger boy one last time and let him to go to his math class.

 

 

 

 

Two days passed and Lucas needed to know if Eliott got through with it. The weekend was over and on Monday Lucas would see this perfect human being and he would claim the Alpha and the Alpha would claim him.

 

Monday morning didn't have a very good start. Mika had his rut and as Lucas left his room he had to use all of his willpower not to jump at the boy. Lucas smelled something was off, but Mika forgot to tell him that this would happen, so he didn't assume anything. However, as the older man shot him a hungry glance in the kitchen, he knew what it meant.

 

"Lucas, go to school already, please," the man's voice was raspy, his whole body covered in sweat, eyes darkened by lust.

 

"Are you okay?" the young boy asked, concerned.

 

"Just, get out of my sight," it hurt. He never saw Mika during his rut, because the man would disappear for three or four days from their flat. That's why he wasn't sure that the older man had his rut until he was turned around, pressed to the counter and a pair of rough lips started sucking on his neck.

 

Fuck, it felt so wrong and Lucas tried to get Mika off his back, but the Alpha was obviously much stronger. Lucas started to panic as he felt the older man's hardness against his ass. He whimpered in agony as Mika bit his neck too hard, enough to drew blood from it. He felt dizzy as the callused, rough hand traveled into his pants, kneeding his ass. Tears started falling from his eyes as-

 

"MIKA!" he heard Manon scream and suddenly the man realized what was happening, because he sprung back immediately, guilt washing over his face, his whole frame shaking. "What the fuck?! You were supposed to go to your friend last night!"

 

The older boy ignored her as he tried to put reassuringly his hand on the younger boy's arm, but he refrained from it as he saw Lucas wincing. His whole face fell at the sight, knowing that he was one of the people Lucas trusted the most.

 

"I'm so so sorry, Lucas. I am just so sorry," he was saying it over and over as he exited the kitchen, his whole silhouette shaking and shivering.

 

When Manon walked over to him and hugged him close to reassure him as well he didn't feel better at all. The only thing he could think about was Eliott. He feared that the man would do something similar to him and at the same time scolded himself for imagining such stupidities, because something inside him kept telling him that Eliott was not like most Alphas.

 

He didn't know who and what to believe anymore. On one hand, Alphas were brutal, only thought about impregnating Omegas and liked to be superior to others. They cheated, they got tired of you when you gave birth to their children, they treated Omegas as sluts and they were just really unpleasant to begin with. Also, sex with them couldn't be so pleasing as they said, thought Lucas.

 

On the other hand, Eliott proved himself to be a complete contradiction to the whole stereotype. Of course, they didn't know each other more than a month, however Lucas trusted him with all his heart. Even after the thing with his 'girlfriend'. He knew that Eliott would move mountains for him if he wanted the older boy to.

 

Lucas was torn. However, he stopped thinking about it when Manon started talking to him.

 

"Hey, I'm going to see if he's able to go by himself to this friend, so he won't fucking rape you in our kitchen," Lucas felt something uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach at the words. He couldn't believe that one of his best friends, practically his family right now, was able to do this to him.

 

"By the way, where is he staying?" Lucas questioned before sipping down his coffee. He tried to look as if he wasn't shaking on the inside.

 

"There is this friend of his that's also Alpha and he helps him get through the rut without ruining another Omega."

 

"What do you mean by that?" inquired Lucas, knowing nothing more about the rut than it just being an equivalent of Omega's heat.

 

"Listen, Lucas. Alphas usually get even more violent while in rut. They are even more insatiable than we are. Don't ever sleep with an Alpha during his rut, because they don't control their strength. I once did it with Charles and it didn't end well, so no matter how much you love someone, don't do it. Really."

 

Lucas felt even more sick. He didn't go to school that day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me lord for i have sinned. i am awaiting your comments people! 
> 
> shoutout to Amee19 for the comment that literally made my day. it’s nice to know you like this fic ;) 
> 
> hope you like the smut ahead tho

Eliott wasn't at school for three days again, he didn't respond to any of Lucas' messages. The young boy was starting to get worried about the older man not being here for his heat. He didn't take the suppressants, as he was used to, counting for him to be there. Actually, the suppressants didn't help much in Lucas' case, but they somehow lessened it a little, so he didn't jump straight at Mika when he was home.

 

On Friday morning, when Manon told him Eliott still wasn't at school, he texted the boy. He already felt the heat coming by the pleasurable feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew would soon change into insatiable lust.

 

To Eliott Demaury: You're pissing me off right now. Why aren't you answering? Are you coming to mine tonight?

 

The response came an hour after.

 

From Eliott Demaury: Yeah, I'll come. Send me the address. I'm sorry I haven't been answering, I'll tell you everything tonight.

 

Lucas sighed in relief. For their first time together, he asked Manon to leave the house. He told her what he was planning to do and she wished him luck with a big smile on her face. Mika was already away, because of his rut. Lucas wanted to do it at his flat, because he would feel more comfortable to do it in his own bed than at Eliott's.

 

In the afternoon Lucas started sweating uncontrollably and he felt his boxers starting to dampen at the amount of slick he was producing. He decided to take a long, hot shower to distract himself from thinking about Eliott. Eliott's huge, veiny hands and his toned abs (fuck, he wanted to lick them) and his big, fat cock. At the mention of Eliott's cock he felt himself harden immediately and more slick was produced.

 

It didn't take him long to become a whimpering mess under the hot water, jerking off to the image of Eliott. The only thing occupying the Omega's mind was his boyfriend. Fuck.

 

 

 

It was 20:21 when Lucas heard the doorbell ring. In heat, everything felt stronger. He immediately caught Eliott's smell, but it was a thousand times more powerful. Lucas felt himself getting more aroused and the only thing in his mind was 'Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha...'

 

He opened the door and fuck, Eliott scent made him wet even more. The older boy's eyes went wide as he smelled the Omega.

 

"Shit, Lucas, you're in-" Lucas interrupted him by standing on his tiptoes and kissing him hungrily. He waited for this all day. The taller brunette was startled by Lucas' bold move, his hands slowly coming to hold the younger's waist. Lucas' skin felt like fire, which only Eliott could put out by his soothing touch. Eliott pulled away from the Omega to close the door, "Lucas, I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

 

"Do I look like I'm uncomfortable?" the brunette questioned before kissing the Alpha's neck. "Just fuck me, Eliott."

 

Eliott pulled away then and looked into Lucas' eyes, "I hate that word. Please don't say it like that."

 

"You're so fucking cheesy. Make love to me, then," Eliott looked more satisfied with this request and captured the smaller boy's lips in another hungry kiss, his hands wandering under Lucas' shirt, feeling his skin. The younger boy felt himself producing more and more of the lubricant when Eliott was this close to him.

 

Lucas desperately tugged at the older boy's hoodie, wanting it off. His lover understood, so he quickly took it off, revealing his abs and the other boy felt his mouth water with want. He placed his hands on Eliott's chest, studying each muscle, feeling the hardness.

 

"Jesus Christ, you don't know what you're doing to me, Lucas," Eliott muttered before kissing down Lucas' neck. The younger boy's fingers traveled to the waistband of Eliott's jeans. He wasted no time in unbuckling the belt and unzipping the layers that were separating them. Soon, as the older boy was only in his boxers, he put his hands under Lucas' things and hoisted him up. The latter wrapped his legs around his waist willingly.

 

They tumbled into the bedroom, Eliott placing Lucas gently on his bed before tugging his sweatpants down and then taking off the boy's t-shirt. They kissed for hours, touching each other hungrily. Eliott marked Lucas' neck a few times and then pulled away to look into the younger's deep, baby blue eyes, caressing his cheek gently.

 

"Promise me, you don't want to do this only because you're in heat. Promise me, you won't regret it tomorrow morning," murmured Eliott, touching his lips.

 

"I promise," that's when Eliott pulled off Omega's boxers, leaving him completely vulnerable for the older boy. He growled at the sight, pure lust taking over. His inner Alpha wanting to take the boy mercilessly and Lucas smelled it in his scent, which made him moan obscenely at the image it created in his head.

 

"Fuck, you're so wet, baby," the older groaned at the sight of Lucas' rim being so wet that the slick was practically leaking onto the bed. He felt his dick throb, so he took off his boxers as well and when Lucas saw how big Eliott's member was he gasped.

 

"Shit, how is this supposed to fit in me?" he questioned, making Eliott laugh earnestly.

 

"You'll adjust," he kissed the boy chastely in the lips and then started kissing down his body. Lucas placed his hand in the older man's hair finding comfort in how soft it was.

 

He was in heat, so he wasn't thinking about it so much, but eventually he got a little bit nervous. He feared that he would make a fool of himself in front of Eliott, however the way the older man kissed him eased him up about it a little. He thought about their future together until he felt Eliott's breath against his puffy hole and his breath hitched.

 

But it was nothing compared to the sudden relief and a pang of pleasure he felt when Eliott's tongue started licking into him. Eventually Eliott's tongue started full on eating him out, the older boy practically devouring him internally. It was the best feeling in his life, so he hooked his legs around the man's shoulders and pushed him even closer to the heat between his legs. Eliott certainly didn't complain.

 

Eliott's tongue was circling his rim as Lucas felt the pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach and he pulled on Eliott's hair harder, signalizing him what was about to happen, which made the older boy put his tongue inside Lucas again, but he also put in his two fingers and that's when Lucas was done. He came all over his abdomen. Eliott pulled away, however he left the fingers in, stretching the younger boy.

 

"You taste so fucking good," he whispered before he leaned down and kissed Lucas' awaiting lips. He wasn't surprised when his lover got hard again, knowing how Omegas were reacting to incentives in heat. "Do you want me to take you?"

 

Lucas blushed furiously at the question, however he nodded his head without thinking.

 

"Say it out loud, baby. There's nothing I can do if you don't tell me what you want," the fucker knew how to press

Lucas' buttons. But, the younger boy couldn't say it didn't arouse him.

 

"Fuck, Eliott, take me."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yes, for fuck's sake! Put your incredibly huge dick inside me, you fucker," Lucas growled, making Eliott laugh.

 

"Your wish is my command," it was so hot when Eliott talked like that. "Do you have condoms? I wasn't prepared-"

 

"In the nightstand."

 

"Damn, Lucas, you a player or what?" Eliott winked at him before chuckling slightly. Lucas wanted to tattoo the exact same moment that Eliott ripped the packet open with his teeth and pulled the condom on himself.

 

"Hurry up, idiot," Lucas scoffed.

 

"Hey! Be careful with that language, Mister, or this cock will not get inside you," Eliott warned and then, when he saw Lucas' horrified he bursted out laughing. "Kidding. You can call me idiot all you want, baby."

 

"Good. You're my idio-" Lucas couldn't finish, because at the same time he tried to form a coherent sentence Eliott spread his legs widely and pushed in making the younger boy roll his eyes to the back of his head. Fuck. He knew now what the other Omegas were saying about being taken like that. From now on, this was his favorite feeling in the world.

 

Being filled up like that, Eliott's member huge inside him, pulsing. He moaned so loudly that it was enough to be regarded as a disturbance from his neighbors. Eliott awaited his affirmation to move, knowing this was Omega's first time. He didn't have to wait long, though. Lucas clawed at Eliott's back as the older man started moving, slowly at first. He didn't want to hurt Lucas. The only thing he didn't know was that Lucas produced so much lubricant it didn't hurt him at all.

 

"Faster," the boy breathed out and Eliott immediately thrusted into him more roughly, his hips moving more rapidly. It was still not enough for the younger boy. Something inside him told him that he had to be taken literally to satisfy his insatiable desire. "Eliott, fuck, harder. You're not going to hurt me, I'm in heat. Just take me."

 

That was all it took for Eliott to place his hands above Lucas' head, pull the other's right leg over his shoulder and pound into him mercilessly. That was it. That was the feeling that gave Lucas relief. He heard Eliott's balls slap obscenely against his ass, the older's dick buried deep inside him.

 

Lucas whimpered, moaned. He even screamed Elliot's name, making the Alpha feel completely in power and pound into him harder, rougher. Eliott's hands didn't cease to touch Lucas' body. His hands were everywhere. Lucas couldn't take it anymore, he came again. Eliott thrusted into him still, making the orgasm more intense. Lucas saw stars.

 

However, when he came Eliott still thrusted into him. He knew the guy was older and had probably more experience in this field, so he would last longer. Lucas brought him to his lips and they didn't even kissed. They gasped into each other's mouths, moaned and whispered sweet nothings. Lucas got hard again.

 

Eliott fucked into him as if his life depended on it. It took him no more than five minutes to feel his knot forming. Moreover, Lucas came again, clenching on his dick so hard that it almost made the older boy dizzy with pleasure.

 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," Eliott grunted as he thrusted roughly three last times into Lucas before he filled the condom with his sperm and Lucas felt a slight pain due to this knot. The older boy brushed Lucas' hair from his forehead before he kissed it and looked into Lucas' eyes again.

 

"I think I'm falling for you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment below and say how you liked the chapter. your opinions really matter and they help me create the next chapters for you. 
> 
> i hope you don’t kill me for this one tho

Fortunately for them, Lucas' heat was combined with spring break, so after Mika and Manon went back to the flat Eliott took them both to his apartment and they haven't left the bed for the whole week. They only made love, ate and slept. Lucas knew that Eliott was exhausted by the end of the end of the fourth day, so he let the poor Alpha sleep for a little more than before, but as soon as he woke up Lucas was straddling him and he jerking him off. Eliott was amazed how intense Lucas' heat was. The way the younger boy acted during this period of time completely contradicted everything he told Eliott, however the older of the two knew that something switched in Omega's mind this one time of the month. Plus, he didn't complain.

 

By the end of the week, they were both laying in Eliott's bed, nuzzling into each other. Lucas now smelled completely like the older boy and both of them very liked this idea. Suddenly, Lucas remembered that Eliott ignored him for almost five days the last week.

 

"Why did you ignore me last week?" He felt Eliott's scent change as he mentioned it.

 

"I don't want to talk about this right now, please," the older man whispered running a hand through Lucas' hair. "I will tell you, I promise, it's just a really fucked up story and I don't want to ruin our perfect week together by telling it to you now."

 

"Okay," the younger whispered back and kissed Eliott's lips softly. "I have another question for you. The first time we met you told me that you transferred schools because you sold drugs. Is it true?"

 

Eliott gulped and slowly, unsurely shook his head, "It's connected to why I didn't reply to you that week."

 

"Are you okay?" questioned Lucas, his hand on the Alpha's cheek, caressing it tenderly. His heart was doing somersaults because of the way Eliott looked at him after he asked that question.

 

"Right now I'm more than okay," the older whispered against his lips. After a sweet, short kiss he added, "You're so beautiful."

 

"Thanks, but I don't see myself this way," Lucas replied, his eyes traveling to the wall in front of him. It was covered in drawing that were made by his boyfriend.

 

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, Lucas. Then maybe you'd realized how much you mean for me and how hot you are. You have literally nothing to be insecure about," Lucas blushed furiously at that and hid his head in Eliott's pillows. "Hey, hey, hey... No more hiding. I want to see you. I want to know who you are."

 

Lucas felt the man's hand drawing circles on his lower back. He thought of telling Eliott about why he was so scared of getting involved with an Alpha. He decided to go through with it.

 

"You remember how I told you that I didn't want to end up like my mother? Do you want to know the full story?" Lucas whispered, his voice breaking slightly at the end. He coughed to cover how scared he was right now. Even Mika didn't know the full story, but Lucas trusted Eliott.

 

The older boy nodded, his eyes sincere.

 

"Okay, so my mother was an Omega and my father was an Alpha. They met in high school and they immediately fell in love. At first, it was like a dream come true for my mother. My father cared for her, he was the romantic type. Everyone around them was saying that this love would overcome any obstacle. However, then my mother got knocked up. He made her get rid of it and I don't know if you've noticed but apparently when you take away from Omega their child, they go mad. That's what happened to my mom. She started being schizophrenic, my father couldn't put up with her. Two years after the incident in high school he knocked her up again, with me. She didn't let him convince her to perform abortion again," Lucas suddenly felt his eyes welling up. Eliott noticed it too and intertwined their hands in a comforting gesture. "When I was born we were living in a shitty apartment downtown, my mother somehow stopped being crazy. Until my father couldn't handle the pressure from the university, work and his parents and started taking it out on her. He raped her, he cheated on her and he beat her. She got into crazy mode again."

 

Tears started streaming down his face, his voice was shaking and in an instant the Alpha wrapped his hands around Lucas, pulled him to his chest and hugged tightly.

 

"Shit, I'm so sorry you had to experience that, baby," Eliott started running his hand through Lucas' hair, trying to comfort the kid.

 

"Wait, it's not the end," Lucas sniffled. "When I was thirteen I saw my dad rape my mother on our kitchen table. I was shocked. A year later I presented as an Omega and I promised myself to never get involved with an Alpha. A year later, my father left my mother for another woman. My mother's craziness worsened, it started fucking up my life. She couldn't work, so we didn't have any money. She didn't care about me. She only cared about the delusions in her head. That's why I moved out. I don't know what happened with her from that moment, because I don't talk to her," Lucas was full on sobbing by now, Eliott holding him tightly, however when he said the last sentence the older boy pulled away a little and looked at him confused.

 

"Why don't you talk to her? Don't you worry about her?" Eliott questioned, his brows furrowed.

 

"I don't. She made my life a living hell. I don't want crazy people in my life," he said and then something switched. Eliott's scent stopped being comforting, it started being pungent. The older's eyes were distant as Lucas caressed his cheek. "Are you okay?"

 

It slapped Eliott out of his daze, "Yeah, baby, I am. Don't worry about me."

 

Lucas thought that the older boy would say something more than this, but he didn't. They laid there for another hour, not saying anything. Eliott's hand stopped moving and he looked lost in thought.

 

"You didn't say anything about how it went with your girlfriend," Lucas muttered, his nose touching Eliott's.

 

"It went well," the older boy whispered. "We broke up."

 

"I'm glad, then."

 

 

 

Lucas left Eliott's apartment in late evening. He couldn't help, but smile as he was coming back home. He was naked, in bed with this angel no more than an hour ago. He could touch Eliott's body, he could enjoy the Alpha. He started falling for the older man and, at the same time, it made his inner self scream and jump and cry from happiness.

 

As he passed the threshold to his house, he saw Yann who was talking quietly with Manon and as they both saw the small brunette they ceased their previous conversation.

 

"Lucas, Yann was very persistent to see you," she smiled at the latter before exiting the room. When she passed Lucas, she whispered to his ear, "He's worried, so tell him about everything. By the way, you reek of Alpha. Way to go Lucas!"

 

Lucas couldn't fight the huge smile on his face. Fuck, he was practically jubilant. He sat on the opposite of Yann, eyebrows raising in confusion.

 

"Couldn't you just text me?" he pursed his lips before realizing how bad it sounded. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't home for the whole week, so it's a surprising coincidence that we found each other right here, right now. If you know what I mean."

 

Lucas wanted to facepalm himself. He was so fucking stupid. He couldn't form coherent sentences, his whole mind was chanting 'Eliott! Eliott!'. This man would kill him in the near future.

 

"I know what you mean," Yann sent him a small smile. "I just- I haven't seen you in so long and there was something that you wanted to tell me and I feel like you don't want me in your life anymore because you don't text with me as much as you used to, we don't spend as much time together as we used to and I'm- I'm just worried."

 

Lucas felt like the worst person on earth for making Yann question their whole friendship. He immediately went over to the couch, sat beside him and pulled him into his warm embrace, however Yann stopped him.

 

"I'm sorry, Lucas, but you reek of another Alpha so much it makes my eyes water," the boy chuckled, Lucas with him. "So, do you want to tell me what's it about?"

 

Lucas hesitated for a second, but he knew that Yann already knew, so he decided to go for it.

 

"I think I fell in love."

 

"With whom?" Yann inquired calmly, his mind trying to decipher the utter enigma. He didn't remember Lucas saying that he liked someone.

 

"Do you recall this guy that was talking with us on Emma's party? Tall, auburn, messy hair. He's from third year, he transferred here a few weeks ago," Lucas tried to describe his new love interest and Yann had an enlightenment.

 

"Oh, yeah. Eliott. I know him, he's friends with Alex," he looked at Lucas taken aback. "Wait, you fell in love with him? Are you crazy?"

 

Lucas scrunched his eyebrows, not knowing what the boy was insinuating.

 

"Lucas, he has a record. He was transferred, because beat up some guy so hard that he ended up in a hospital for a month. He cheats on his girlfriend all the time. He uses drugs. Better leave him alone, bro," Yann threw out words that felt almost like a blasphemy to Lucas. He thought, no, he knew, that his Eliott would never do anything like this.

 

He quickly pulled out his phone and texted him.

 

To Eliott Demaury: Hey, can we talk tomorrow?

 

From Eliott Demaury: Hey, I'm sorry, but I think it's going too fast for me. I need a break to think. Don't contact me right now


	11. Chapter 11

At first, Lucas feels nothing. It doesn't even feel real. He ignores the message and changes the subject of the conversation with Yann. Yann stays twenty more minutes before they promise each other to meet soon and the other boy heads out. Then it hits him.

 

Eliott doesn't want him anymore.

 

Eliott cheats on his girlfriend regularly.

 

Eliott doesn't want to contact him again.

 

Lucas practically ran to his room, locked the door and fell on the bed, sobbing. The bed still smelled like Eliott. He still smelled like Eliott. He cried even harder. Fuck, he needed to get the guy's scent out of him or else he would lose his mind.

 

He headed to the bathroom quietly, not wanting Manon to try and talk to him. He went into the shower and started scrubbing his whole body. Every place on his body he scratched reminded him of Eliott's tender, loving touch.

 

Lucas couldn't get the image out of his head. Eliott inside him, Eliott touching him in the most intimate places he didn't want anyone to touch, Eliott kissing him hungrily. He couldn't forget the older's boy taste. The way his sweet lips tasted like a chocolate mixed with refreshing citrus. He couldn't forget his scent. The way it spiked up when he thrusted inside Lucas. He couldn't forget his eyes. The way Eliott looked at him as he gave Lucas his knot.

 

He couldn't forget the way Eliott's mouth was shaped when he whispered 'I think I'm falling for you'.

 

Was it all a lie? Of course, it was. Lucas knew how reality looked. There was no huge romance, there was no love at first sight, people didn't fall in love just from fucking. And yeah, basically all Eliott did with Lucas was fucking him out of his heat. There was no real connection. Lucas felt so naïve.

 

He was sobbing so hard from the pain he inflicted on his body, trying to get the older boy's scent out of him and filing miserably. He also sobbed because he felt betrayed. Partly, he knew his own stupidity led him there, Eliott backing out was something that was meant to happen, but he still thought that maybe it would turn out okay. Fuck, he even thought a few times about having Eliott's babies.

 

When he retreated to his bed he wasn't even making noises while crying. He was laying in his bed. Cold, bruised and alone.

 

 

 

 

 

The spring break continued and Lucas didn't leave his bed for three straight days. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep - he couldn't. How would he fall asleep now, alone in his bed, when he grew to love the feeling of falling asleep in Eliott's arms.

 

Mika and Manon were going crazy. They couldn't comprehend what was happening with their best friend, because he ceased to talk with them and when they tried to even get a scrape of information, the boy would turn around on his bed and cover his head with sheets. They suspected it had something to do with Eliott, because of how the older's scent on Lucas was dimmed by the body wash.

 

When the school started Lucas still haven't gone out of bed. However, Mika's slight irritation was visible by now and he made the younger boy go.

 

Lucas looked like a wreck, he was impossibly pale, he lost on weight and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. When Manon offered him pancakes for breakfast, he refused and just sat there, absent. The female helped the boy get dressed, not even trying to get something out of him anymore.

 

When Lucas entered the school he felt tears welling up in his eyes again. He couldn't face Eliott today. He wasn't ready. He thought that he would throw up if he saw the older man.

 

Unfortunately for him, he did Eliott. The tall brunette was chatting lightheartedly with Alex, laughing at the joke that the latter probably told him. His eyes locked with Eliott's and he felt the older's scent change. It changed from it's citrusy vibe to more musky and melty as he saw Lucas.

 

Lucas felt sick.

 

 

 

 

 

He was sitting in the apartment with Emma and Manon. They had to practically haul him out of his bed, but eventually he ended up with them on the couch. His head was in Manon's lap, her gentle fingers treading through it lightly. Girls talked something about Alex and Emma, but Lucas was so tired that he didn't pay attention to any of it. Lucas loved the comfort of Manon's embrace.

 

"Lucas, what about that guy of yours?" questioned Emma and as soon as she blurted it out Manon scolded her for it silently. Lucas shakily breathed out. He needed to get it out of his chest, but at the same time he felt like a complete failure, because he swore to himself and to everyone around him that he would not end up like his mother. He was ashamed of himself, but if his friends really loved him, they would understand.

 

"Well, after we slept together he said that we moved to fast and that he needed some time to process things," Lucas chocked out, feeling his throat clogging.

 

"You slept together? Fuck, that's why I couldn't pick up your usual scent recently," Emma muttered more to herself than to Lucas. Manon started caressing gently his scalp, trying to make him more comfortable. "But why are you here then? You should go and talk to him. He clearly has some second thoughts, you need to resolve his doubts."

 

"But he said-"

 

"It doesn't matter what he said, Lucas," Emma interrupted him. "How did he treat you when you slept together?"

 

Tears escaped Lucas' eyes as he thought about his first time, "He was really sweet. He touched me as if I was some deity. He told me he started to fall for me."

 

"Jesus, sometimes you're impossible. You need to talk it out with him. As soon as you can. I won't believe that he suddenly un-fell for you."

 

The brunette thought about her words for a while before nodding slightly, "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks Emma, you're the best."

 

"Yeah, I'm the best only when your world falls apart, thanks, bro," the girl laughed and patted his leg that laid on her lap. "Go to him. Now."

 

"You don't think that's too intense?"

 

"You had sex, Lucas! He marked you up pretty good for someone who needs to 'process things' and, as I said, you fucking reeked of him when you came back. Something else happened."

 

"Shit, maybe you're right," Lucas bit his fingernails.

 

"Not maybe. I am right! Get your ass out of here, Lallemant, or I'll beat you up for being a pussy and not fighting for something good in your life."

 

Lucas stood up with a chuckle before he decided to change his clothes and style his hair a little bit. Fuck, he missed the older boy so much it was indescribable. He felt torn when the Alpha wasn't here with him and it contradicted all of his beliefs.

 

He decided to hail a cab, because he didn't feel like walking. His knees were too weak for that. Everything in his body burned with determination, however he still haven't stopped being hurt after the older boy's text.

 

As he stood before Eliott's brown and huge front door, his thoughts were racing.

 

Was it a good idea?

 

Would Eliott invite him in?

 

Would they be able to explain things?

 

He wouldn't know until he knocked. So he did.

 

He waited a second, fumbling with the hem of his navy blue jacket before the doors were opened, Lucas mentally preparing himself for seeing this beautiful face of Eliott's, however what he saw made his vision blurry.

 

"Hi, how can I help you?" Lucas' lips trembled as he took in Lucille's appearance right now. She wore Eliott's t-shirt with Nirvana logo. It was too big for her, but you could clearly see she had nothing under it. Fuck, he really felt like throwing up. "Are you okay? You look really pale, sweetheart."

 

"No, I'm sorry. I must have mistaken the doors. Sorry I've wasted your time," he whispered, looking at his feet before retreating.

 

"No problem," the girl smiled.

 

He wanted to punch her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no need to thank me, bitches ;) hope you like it, leave a comment

Lucas couldn't fucking believe Eliott. Now everything Yann said made sense and it literally petrified him. He felt sick at the thought of kissing the lips of a man who had a record, who cheated on his girlfriend, who did drugs - it felt like falling in love with his father. Eliott was his father. He threw up.

 

His world was crushing, his vision blurry. He needed to call Yann to get him, but he couldn't find the phone with his trembling hands. He fell on the ground, the sounds leaving his lips were of sheer hurt and pain.

 

He felt the need to throw up again as the scent of leather and peach invaded all his senses, "Lucas!"

 

Eliott had wet hair, pulling a sweater over his naked torso, running to him. He fell on his knees, next to Lucas, and touched gently his chin. Lucas recoiled from the tender caress, growing more and more sick.

 

"We need to talk," Eliott touched his arm gently, trying to hoist him up, but Lucas swatted his hand away.

 

"Don't fucking touch me. You make me sick," that's it. Eliott's scent never changed so quickly and suddenly the Alpha hidden in the man growled before hoisting him up bridal style nevertheless. "What are you doing Eliott?! Put me down!"

 

"Shut up," muttered the guy. He started heading towards his flat and-, just no. Lucas tried to wriggle out of Eliott's hold, but the Alpha was too strong. "Lucas, stop trying to get out, I won't let you."

 

"Jesus fucking Christ," sighed the boy. Soon they were in Eliott's apartment and surprisingly, Lucille wasn't here. "Where's Lucille?"

 

"I told her to get out. I'm so sorry Lucas, you shouldn't have seen it," the older man put Lucas down on the couch before he headed to the kitchen for something frozen and a glass of water.

 

Lucas felt the soothing scent of Eliott's apartment embrace him before he realized that he needed to slap out of his daze to talk with the guy. Eliott came back really quick, kneeled before Lucas and pressed a bag of frozen beans to his forehead gently. Then he handed the boy his water.

 

"Drink, it'll get better," he muttered. He watched Lucas devour the glass and then he sat on the couch near him. As he tried to take Lucas' hand in his, the younger boy recoiled from him as if he had been burnt. Eliott's face fell.

 

"Don't fucking touch me," growled Lucas. "You lost the right to do this after you fucked your ex-girlfriend."

 

"We didn't sleep together, Lucas," Eliott chuckled, however the smile did not reach his eyes. "I ended a five year relationship with her for you. It's not that easy to let go of somebody you knew through your whole life. We didn't do anything, I promise."

 

"Then why did she smell all over like you? And why did you shower?"

 

"You caught me at a lousy time, baby," the older boy eventually succeeded in intertwining their hands before pressing Lucas' palm to his lips and kissed tenderly his knuckles. "I was at the club and I started to bicker with some guy, he came at me, but when Lucille got involved he stepped down. I didn't know she would be there. I showered because someone poured a beer on me and she smelled like me because I hugged her after she helped."

 

Eliott said it all at once, without hesitation and without even thinking through his response, so Lucas immediately believed him. He nodded gently.

 

"Why did you tell me not to contact you again?" the latter questioned, making Eliott grimace. This time though, he thought about the answer for a second.

 

"Because I'm not a good person, Lucas, and I'm not ready to talk about it with you yet, but I promise that soon I'll tell you. As much as it makes me hate myself even more I won't keep secrets between us," he murmured, his voice rough. "I'm sorry for making you sad. I can't even express how sorry I am. This was not my intention. I just- I got scared."

 

Eliott slowly placed his hand under Lucas' cheek and turned his head gently to look at him, "I am really so sorry that I can't tell you now and I'm sorry for the mess I've made. Can you forgive me?"

 

Lucas was torn. On one hand, he wanted to break Eliott apart for making him feel the spiral of emotions he never ever wanted to experience again after his father left them. On the other, he wanted to snuggle Eliott to death, because he older boy looked so genuinely sorry and ashamed that it made Lucas' heart flutter.

 

"Come here," whispered Lucas with tears in his eyes, because, fuck, he missed Eliott. They laid on the couch, Lucas on his back and Eliott between his legs, on his chest. The younger boy started running his hand through the older's soft, fluffy hair, making the Alpha purr contently.

 

"I've missed you so much, baby," Eliott's hand went under the younger's t-shirt and his lover started to trace lines on Lucas' side. "I'm such an idiot, I don't deserve you."

 

The latter frowned before making Eliott look at him, "Hey, don't say things like that. Nothing happened, I know emotions can be messy and I understand your relationship with Lucille, just please don't do such stupid things like writing to me to say that you need time after we had sex. It really made me not leave my bed for days."

 

"See? That's what I do to people," Eliott muttered, his voice uneasy. He tried to get up, but he failed. Lucas hugged him even closer.

 

"Stop saying stupid things and start acting on it."

 

They ended up among the silk sheets of Eliott's bed, Lucas' head on the older's chest. They both watched some shitty TV show on Eliott's plasma. They both didn't know where their relationship was going, but right now, in this moment, they were content. Because this moment was theirs and they felt something for each other.

 

 

 

 

Open-mouthed kisses were exchanged, the two boys gasping to each other's mouths, skimming the pleasure out of each other's lips. Tender touches made their head foggy. It was their hazy realm. The two of them loving each other in more than one way. They felt connected like this, like they were going to stay here forever.

 

Beads of sweat formed on Lucas' back as he rolled his hips and Eliott touched the spot inside him that made his toes curl. The latter devoured the Omega, his hands wandering, kneeding, touching and feeling. His lips gasping, kissing, making Lucas' mind blow. He could register every small touch and it made his head spin.

 

"Do you feel good baby?" whispered Eliott against his lips, sitting up, so they could be on the same level. He pushed his hips up extracting a long moan from the younger boy.

 

"Never better," Lucas answered, his voice raspy, making the older boy growl possessively and turning them around, so he could pound into the boy as hard as he could. It made the Omega inside Lucas melt against the hot body of another Alpha.

 

The moans were getting louder and louder, Lucas' fingers scratching the older's back, Eliott marking his neck, brushing his nose against the place, where someday his mating mark would be. Lucas felt his heart doing somersaults at the gesture.

 

Not long after, Lucas came, his whole self shaking at the sensation, his body overwhelmed. Eliott came inside him, filling Lucas to the brim with his come, his knot popping.

 

Hours after the hot and steamy morning sex they still laid sprawled in bed. Their faces expressed nothing but sheer infatuation.

 

"I want to runaway," whispered Eliott looking in Lucas' eyes solemnly and caressing softly his cheek. The thought made the younger boy chuckle.

 

"Yeah? Where?"

 

"To the end of the world. I would kidnap you and not let you leave my bed ever again. I'd provide for you and I'd feed you and I'd make love to you all day and night. You wouldn't even have time to think about anything else but of me on top of you."

 

The statement made the smaller brunette blush furiously before chuckling, "That's a quite good idea, I must say. Though, I don't think that Mika and Manon would be happy with this decision."

 

"Fuck Mika and Manon, all I want is you," the boy with the piercing blue eyes that made Lucas fall for him started nipping at his neck. "I'm sorry about everything. I know I said sorry to you about a thousand times, but I'll never stop until you understand how much of a fool I am sometimes."

 

"Jesus Christ, Eliott, you're unbelievable," Lucas laughed and Eliott thought it was the most beautiful sound he heard in his life. "Come here."

 

They exchanged a few delicate, chaste kisses before Eliott pulled the younger boy to his chest and started humming some song that Lucas didn't know.

 

"What are you singing?" he questioned.

 

"Ah, it's just this shit that I've been listening to recently. Bill Ryder-Jonas," the older boy pulled away from the other, making Lucas whine at the loss of contact, only to turn on his speaker and choose the song he was talking about.

 

They laid there, listening to it and Eliott suddenly started singing the words softly, in his raspy voice, to Lucas' ear.

 

"Don't be scared, don't be scared. I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eliott pov today bitches! he’s way more fucked up in this story, so sorry not sorry. hope you enjoy it, leave a comment ;)

Eliott hadn't slept all night. He was invincible. His whole body ached dully after last night's activities. His muscles were sore after pounding his lover into the silk sheets of his bed. He couldn't forget the younger adolescent wanting more, begging him for more. Those fake sounds in his head made it impossible to even close an eye. The smell of Lucas was everywhere, it made Eliott even more insane than he already was.

 

He pulled out the 'special' drugs from his nightstand that deactivated his thoughts that were running so rapidly through his mind he reckoned he was going to lose it. He took the morphine and syringe from his secret stash before filling the appliance to the brim, then putting and fastening the tourniquet on his upper hand and applying the sharp, unpleasant apparatus to his vein.

 

His insides turned out, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Fuck, he was so done this time. He quickly pulled out his phone before messaging his friends from the previous school to meet up. He wasn't sure about his well-being, however he decided to fuck it. He needed to off-load, he needed to fuck (well, no, he couldn't do that to Lucas, so hell no), he needed to dispose of the adrenaline raging in his veins. No matter, how much drugs he took he still couldn't dim the rage that suddenly found itself inside his body.

 

 

 

 

 

He stood in the lane to the club, his two best friends behind him, chatting up some chick. Eliott mind didn't function, he couldn't take in his surroundings properly. He saw this rich kid that instantly made his blood boil, but he refrained from walking over to the douchebag and splitting his head in half on the pavement. Shit, he needed to stop these thoughts.

 

He distracted himself by pulling out his phone again that night and texting Lucas.

 

To My Lucas: Hey, baby. You doing okay? Miss you

 

From My Lucas: Yeah, I'm okay, but I have loads of homework from biology and I'm so tired that I think I'm gonna pass out. Miss you too, when can you come over again?

 

To My Lucas: I can come over tomorrow, if you'll have me. And don't stress over biology so much, it's not worth your health, so go to sleep, love.

 

From My Lucas: I can't, I really need to pass this test and I studied nothing. Zero. You can't come over tonight, can you?

 

To My Lucas: Not tonight, baby. I'm sorry.

 

From My Lucas: Will you come to school tomorrow? I need to see you beforehand.

 

To My Lucas: Of course, anything for you. Don't study this shitty subject and go to sleep, please.

 

From My Lucas: Hey! It's not shitty!

 

Their texting was interrupted by the bodyguard demanding the IDs. The boys quickly showed they're adults and went in.

 

The music was deafening, the whole parquet shook at the bass. There were sweaty, drunk bodies all over the floor. Pressing and grinding against each other. Andre and Emir were certainly engrossed by the amount of tight, hot asses.

 

"Shit, man! I haven't been in a club for ages! Need to get me some sweet Omega pussy," Emir commented, his whole body extracting the specific kind of scent, only when a rounded. "You boys want to play?"

 

"You're really asking?" Andre questioned his friend before they both bursted out laughing. "Eliott! Come on! You need to get laid, bro. I haven't seen you with anyone since Lucille and that's almost a week. It's unlike you."

 

Eliott gulped down, "Actually, I can't. I'm with someone."

 

"No! You're kidding right?" Emir's eyes portrayed such disbelief that Eliott felt almost hurt. Almost.

 

"Yeah, he's a first year and we met like two months ago or  so," he scratched at the back of his head before looking at the dumbfounded expressions on his friends' faces.

 

"You're fucking a sixteen year old? Dude, that's like, against the law. He's underage!" Andre exclaimed, hands flowing in the air. He quickly headed to the bar, ordered a series of shots before sighing, shock and desperation clear in his voice. "You know it can fuck with the probation you're on? I don't think the kid is worth it. Eliott, bro, he's just a great lay, but he's nothing more-"

 

"Oh, shut up, will you? I feel something for him, I think I might love him and it scares the shit out of me."

 

"Fuck, that's serious then. Spill it," muttered Emir, sitting on the ragged stool by the bar, then taking his shot and downing it. Eliott did the same.

 

"When I first saw him, the whole world stopped for a moment and I know that it sounds like a scene from a movie, but I mean it. I needed to get to know him, I needed to fuck him, I needed to kiss him. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't function until he kissed me. Then we had sex and I have never had such great fuck in my life. We like the same things, we like spending time with each other and, shit, I want him all to myself."

 

"Eliott, he's fucking underage. What if his mother finds out and calls the police? You'll never get out of prison again. This time your dad won't be able to help you. Cut it out, seriously," Andre said and patted Eliott's back. The man couldn't even fathom the thought of leaving Lucas again. He just couldn't.

 

"I can't."

 

"Yes, you can. Does he know about your disorder?"

 

"No."

 

"Then that's your cue to leave. If you still haven't told him, he means nothing. He's a stupid kid. Did you talk with him about a family? How important children are for you and how much value you'd put in it?" the brunette shook his head, gulping down the tears that welled up in his eyes. "See? He's a blind kid, who wants nothing more than an Alpha to fuck him into oblivion so he won't worry about the daddy issues so much. Leave him, Eliott, I mean it."

 

They ended the conversation about Lucas at that and Eliott was glad. His heart ached as he heard all of his friend's arguments, which were probably true. They spent two hours getting drunk in the vast club, dancing with hot chicks that pressed on their cocks.

 

Eliott didn't think about Lucas for a second when he entered the stuffy bathroom with a blonde down on her knees before him.

 

 

 

 

Eliott woke up, his whole face hurting and head pounding. The hangover was a bitch. He slowly got up, took in all of his surroundings and he realized that he's home. He didn't know how he got there, nor cared. It didn't matter, what mattered was-

 

What mattered was the hour eleven as Eliott looked at the clock reminding himself that Lucas had a very important exam at eleven. The brunette felt sick with himself.

 

He stumbled down the corridor to the bathroom only to see the wretched reflection of himself in the mirror. He had congealed blood all over his face, a black eye and his nose was probably broken or something. He decided to grab a shower and just leave to comfort Lucas, no matter what.

 

Twenty minutes later the man was closing his door and heading to the nearest bus station. It took him fifteen minutes to get to school and he immediately found Lucas' biology class before sitting down in front of the door and waiting for the boy.

 

He was playing on his phone by the time the bell rang and Lucas gathered his things before leaving. At first, when he saw the boy, his features showed sheer rage, however as the small brunette acknowledged the look of Eliott's face, he softened in an instant.

 

"Fuck. What happened?" he questioned softly, putting his hand on the older's bruised cheek and caressing as gently as he could.

 

"Actually, I don't know. I was at the club yesterday with the boys and I don't remember anything. Just come here, baby," Eliott murmured, pulling the younger adolescent into his warm, steady arms and hid his face in Lucas' neck. The boy's arms immediately embraced his neck and started playing with the little hairs at the nape of his neck. "I'm sorry I wasn't here before. How did it go?"

 

"It went okay, but I wish you'd been here," Lucas said and placed a chaste kiss on the older's lips. "You're still coming tonight, huh?"

 

"Of course I am. Will anyone be at home?" he questioned before kissing the smaller boy, this time more heated, leaving Lucas breathless and begging for more.

 

"No," Lucas smirked devilishly and placed his hand on the older's crotch. "So don't come weary."

 

"How could I ever be weary with you? You make the blood in my veins boil, Lucas," he smiled before he placed his hand on the boy's that was currently occupied with palming his dick lightly. "Not now. We can't let people see that we're sleeping together."

 

The sudden images of conversation between Eliott and his best friends flashed his mind and he decided to keep things PG while in public.

 

"Why?" Lucas asked with his seductive tone, placing a hand on the older adolescent's chest and playing with the buttons on his dress shirt. Suddenly, the boy's hand wandered lower until it was on Eliott's lower belly, under the shirt, tracing the small hairs that lead to his member.

 

"Because you're underage. And I'm fucking nineteen. It's against the law."

 

"How can loving someone be against the law?"

 

Eliott's heart stopped.

 

"What do you mean?" Eliott questioned.

 

Lucas blushed furiously at his previous words and placed his hand on the older's neck, caressing it gently.

 

"I love you, Eliott."

 

The scent of the Alpha immediately spiked up and it smelled as if a peach was melting. Eliott beamed. He leaned in and captured Lucas' lips in another kiss. This one was deep, slow and a little bit heated.

 

"God, what would I do to have you alone in my bedroom right now?" He bit his lip before looking at Lucas with his lovestruck gaze and admitting, "I love you too."

 

Eliott has never seen the Omega so jubilant like right now. Lucas squealed, stood on his tiptoes and started kissing the older adolescent again. Nothing could interrupt them now. They were in love, they were together and nothing could tear them apart.

 

If they only knew.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mecs, before you read, please give me a second to tell you some things. 
> 
> I’m really sorry for the late update. Last week I had practically five more chapters in advance, but I didn’t like where the plot was going so I deleted it and eventually had nothing for you. I’m really sorry for that. Then I had some troubles with motivation and I couldn’t even think where I wanted this story to go, but fortunately I know now. 
> 
> Moreover, I need to tell you something and even though you might not believe me ELIOTT IS NOT A BAD GUY IN THIS STORY. I’m trying to portray a really flawed human being, who can’t manage his problems, who was practically disowned by his parents and is addicted. Remember that in real life people don’t just fall in love and everything is dandy and perfect. There are always obstacles. People are flawed and I’m trying to show it to you. So please stop fucking commenting that Eliott is bad and what the fuck, because it makes me uneasy and that’s why I didn’t read your comments under the previous chapter. 
> 
> One more thing about Lucas. Lucas is naive, yes, because he is a kid and he’s stupidly in love. He believes everything Eliott tells him. That’s also how love can change you. 
> 
> I hope you understand, sorry in advance for this chapter. 
> 
> One more thing, because I’m quite torn between two storylines. How do you feel about pregnancy in this fic? Because I can make it longer including the pregnancy or I can cut it short and leave it where it is. Give me your feedback. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: suicide mention

Eliott wanted to slap himself, he wanted to hurt himself and he wanted to just jump into the void. He was an awful boyfriend and he was fully aware of that, however it didn't stem him from fucking cheating on Lucas. He never wanted to look the other boy in the eye, no matter how much his inner wolf howled and how much his heart clenched at the thought.

 

He laid in his bed for three days, not caring about the outside world. The pain in his heart was making him insane. His whole body felt sore, spent and he never wanted to leave the sweaty sheets again, however the Alpha part of his mind screamed and banged at his mind trying to get him up and talk to Lucas. Fortunately, the clearer part of his mind made him stay in bed and refuse to talk to anyone.

 

He cried so much that by the time it was night there was no tears left, so he stared at the ceiling and thought about what could have been and how much he ruined. He was the exact same type of guy from whom Lucas refrained.

 

He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to beg for forgiveness on his knees. Instead he stared at the ceiling and didn't leave the bed for another week ignoring the constant buzzing of his phone until it finally shut off.

 

He hadn't eaten anything throughout the whole ten days, his cheekbones became more prominent, his ribs sticking out and the scratch on his cheeks became a full grown stubble or even a slight beard. His hair was greasy, he knew it when he ran his hand through it. Bags under his eyes and his broken nose, which hasn't healed yet.

 

He was completely startled when he heard a doorbell ringing. He forgot which day it was, what hour and how much he has laid in this bed, leaving only to take a piss.

 

He got up and walked over to the doors on his shaky knees, not even caring to look in the mirror and check if he looked alright. He knew he didn't and he didn't care.

 

Eliott opened the door to reveal his shaking Omega, his Alpha howling with a sudden need to pull the boy into his embrace, however Eliott refrained from it, knowing he didn't deserve this and he needed to make Lucas hate him, so the younger adolescent wouldn't want to be with him. The bigger brunette wasn't in fit state to be in relationship.

 

"Eliott, what the fuck?!" Lucas pushed past the Alpha, the latter not registering what was happening completely. "What happened? Why are you not at school? Why haven't you replied to any of my fucking messages? And why the fuck you look like this? I need some explanation!"

 

Eliott only locked the doors and went to the living room where he plopped on the couch, because his head was spinning and suddenly he felt dizziness wash over him.

 

"Eliott? Hello! I'm still here if you haven't noticed!" the younger boy yelled at him. Soon enough, Lucas sat on the coffee table in front of the Alpha, who was so drained of energy that he didn't even had enough strength to look at the boy when he replied.

 

"I don't think it's good for us to be together. We wouldn't work out in the long run," Eliott whispered practically, his gaze suddenly meeting with Lucas' pained one.

 

"What-, what do you mean?" the younger stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes. "You can't say that. You can't fuck me, make me fall for you and then say we won't work out. Was it all..." the tears were now cascading down the beautiful, milky skin of the boy's cheeks. "Were you only... Did you only want to fuck me?"

 

Eliott felt tears welling up in his own eyes. He needed to give him the affirmation. He needed the younger boy as far away from him as possible, because he was no good. He was fucking insane, he was addicted to drugs and he cheated on the only person he loved the most. He needed Lucas out of here, the boy was too pure to deal with his shit.

 

"You're so blind, Lucas. Of course it was all about sex," answered the older adolescent, his throat clenching at the words coming out of his mouth, guilt washing over him. "You know that I didn't first see you on the football field? I saw you on the corridor and I immediately thought I needed to have you. I must say you are a pretty good lay, that's why I stayed for more than one night, but I think we misunderstood each other. I only wanted to get some of that perky ass of yours so get out of here before you embarrass yourself even more."

 

“I never told you I was a virgin,” whispered Lucas, desperately trying to get rid of tears that couldn’t stop flowing. Eliott’s heart stopped at that. He felt himself growing more and more sick by the second. “And I fucking fell in love with you Eliott. I trusted you. I came here to check up on you, because you weren’t there and last time I saw you, you had bruises scattered all over. Fuck, I’m sorry if I tried to push you into something.”

 

Eliott wanted to get on his knees, hug the boy in the middle and beg for forgiveness again. He wanted to wipe his tears away and promise all that was said before was not truth and that he fell for Lucas too. He did none of those things and the guilt was filling up all of his body, making him more and more nauseous.

 

The younger boy got up and on shaky knees deserted Eliott in his apartment, who as soon as Lucas left him ran to the toilet and threw up.

 

He hurt the only person he loved the most in the world. His parents didn’t want him because of his illness, his friends were only focused on getting high and getting drunk with him and the only person that truly cared about him was Lucas. Now all of that was gone.

 

He started crying as he thought about Lucas. He never took him out on a real date, he never did any romantic gesture towards the younger boy. He was a shit boyfriend and he knew it, it made his head spin. He wanted the fucking pain to end.

 

He got under the shower and finally washed himself for the first time since last week. Leaving the shower, a sudden idea came to his mind.

 

He quickly pulled out the pack of cigarettes hidden in the top drawer in his bedroom and lit one up. He prepared a meal for himself before he got out, because otherwise he would definitely pass out on the street.

 

As soon as he ate, he dressed in some dark pants, which hanged loosely around his waist, a hoodie and a leather jacket. He got out of the apartment, a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of vodka in his hands. He quickly went to the only place he thought was safe.

 

Pushing past the unlocked gate he opened the bottle of vodka, trying to drink it quickly, so he wouldn’t be scared. He tried to mask the awful taste of the heavy alcohol with his Marlboros as he climbing up the ladder that led to the abandoned bridge.

 

Not fifteen minutes later a whole bottle of vodka was downed, half of the pack of cigarettes was missing and Eliott was standing on the edge of the bridge, tears streaming down his cheeks as he hesitated.

 

No.

 

He thought about the flashes of pain in those beautiful eyes of Lucas, he thought about his parents not caring enough to know what was happening, he thought about Emir and Andre, who were probably getting high right now, not even thinking about the well-being of Eliott.

 

He thought about those moments with Lucas that he would never have. He thought about marriage, having kids and about the mating bond that Lucas would proudly have on his neck. He thought about the months of pregnancy, where he could appreciate the growing life in his boyfriend and he thought about the wedding day, when he would kiss Lucas before everyone and everyone would know the beautiful brunette was his.

 

That wouldn’t happen, because Eliott had too much flaws and he deemed himself unlovable. He hurt Lucas so much and he would never forgive himself.

 

He jumped into the void.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have another one. this one is an apology for making you wait so long

"Shh, Lucas, it will be okay," whispered Manon as the younger boy laid on her chest, completely unaware of his tears ruining his best friend's t-shirt, which was actually Charles' one.

 

Lucas came straight home after what Eliott told him. His knees weak, his whole form shaking. He wanted to hate himself for how much he wanted the older adolescent even after what he told him. He sobbed harder at the thought that Eliott would never wrap his arms around him again.

 

Moreover, the Alpha looked as if he hadn't left his bed for the whole time his was there and it petrified Lucas. He wanted to hug the man, pull him in closer, kiss him and tell everything will be alright despite what happened.

 

But he couldn't. Because he was just a quick fuck for Eliott.

 

"Lucas, can you finally tell me what happened?" questioned Manon, her eyes seeking anything that would give her any insight in how bad the situation was. The brunette knew that if he wanted her to help him, he needed to tell her.

 

"I was at Eliott's and... Okay, listen, last week something weird happened, because we met at school and he was beaten up. I asked what happened and he said he doesn't remember so I didn't question it. He didn't reply to any of my messages for a whole week and I was like 'what the fuck is happening', so I came over and-," he sobbed harder at the thought, Manon's soothing fingers massaging his scalp, trying to get him to continue. "Manon, I have never seen someone change so much in a matter of ten days. He certainly hasn't been eating for the whole time and he looked like a dead body. Then I got angry, because he's messing with my feeling and he said... He said..."

 

"What did he say, Lucas? I need to know," Manon asked urgently, however she has already suspected what was said.

 

"He said he only wanted sex, nothing more," Lucas sobbed and clutched at the girl's t-shirt. "Jesus, Manon, he doesn't give a fuck about me and I love him so much. I can't- I can't breathe. I feel like I'm fucking underwater when he's not here."

 

Manon closed her eyes and promised herself internally to kill this fucking guy if she ever saw him again. She held Lucas tighter in her embrace before she replied.

 

"First heartbreak always hurts the most, Lucas. Believe me, I know. But it will pass. There will be a few days, maybe a few weeks when you will feel as horrible as you feel now and I know it sucks, but then the pain will slowly fade away," she started running her hands up and down his back in a soothing manner. "I'm not saying you will completely forget about him. You won't, he will always stay in your memories, but eventually you'll just stop thinking about him."

 

"But I'll see him at school. I can't see him at school, Manon I can't face him," Lucas started panicking, so Manon put her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her.

 

"You can. You're so strong, Lucas. I have never seen someone as strong as you. Besides, it's near the end of the year. Two more months and he will be out of your hair."

 

They stayed the entire night like that, cuddled up together watching some criminal TV show, which made Manon chuckle lightly at the impossibility of it, however Lucas could barely refrain himself from crying. Manon comforted him that if he felt the need of cry, he could. This was a safe space, after all.

 

 

 

 

Lucas was laying in the living room, scrolling absently through his phone. He didn't go to school fearing too much about meeting Eliott. He somehow needed to get over him first before he saw him.

 

Mika stayed by his side throughout the whole day, because apparently he could take a day off. Lucas would never admit it, but he really appreciated the gesture.

 

At about half past four Manon came back, bearing groceries, which included four packs of ice cream, which made Lucas smile a little. They all sat on the couch, under Lucas' sheets and started eating the ice cream.

 

"By the way, Eliott was not at school today. I think you're safe to come in tomorrow, if you want to," Manon said and Mika shot her a cold glare. "Jesus fucking Christ, Mika, it's not like his name is banned in this building."

 

"I didn't mean it like that," Mika huffed and dived in for more of the mint and chocolate sweetness. Lucas chuckled at their bickering, even though the thought of Eliott made his throat dry.

 

"It's okay. I need to get over this shit and not deny it happened," he winked at Manon and snatched the ice cream from her hands. "But for getting over him I need more of this mint and chocolate flavor."

 

"Oh, fuck off. I bought it!"

 

 

 

 

 

Lucas still wasn't ready to leave the comfort of his apartment, so the next day he also stayed in, however Mika couldn't take another day off, so he was alone in the flatshare. He tried to focus on the schoolwork and other assignments that he needed to complete by the end of the week, but he still couldn't, because everywhere he looked he saw, smelled or felt Eliott.

 

The black hoodie slung over the armchair in their living room was Eliott's. He couldn't sleep in his bed, because he thought of his first time with the older adolescent there. He didn't open his laptop, because he had their pictures on the wallpaper and he didn't dare to look at it. He was fucking surrounded by all the things that reminded him of Eliott and he couldn't bear it.

 

He sighed, eyes darting back to the TV that for the last few days always played in the background, because it sidetracked him from sobbing in despair.

 

He was texting with Yann by the end of the day, when something weird happened.

 

To Yann: How was school? Did you had the maths exam?

 

From Yann: Yeah, it was fucking hard. None of what she gave us was in the course book, so you better study from the internet

 

To Yann: I think I'll kill myself before I write it

 

From Yann: Oh and by the way, Eliott is in a hospital

 

Everything around stopped dead in its tracks, the TV was suddenly muted as the blood in Lucas' veins ran cold.

 

To Yann: Do you know what happened?

 

From Yann: Apparently he jumped from the bridge and they found him unconscious the next morning

 

To Yann: You're kidding right?

 

From Yann: No, I'm not. Alex is friends with him and he told Emma and Emma told me

 

To Yann: He's alive?

 

From Yann: Yeah, idiot. Of course he is

 

To Yann: Do you know which hospital he's in?

 

From Yann: Jesus Christ, Lucas, may I remind you he basically told you to go fuck yourself and you still want to visit him? Man, you have some BDSM issues...

 

To Yann: I'm fucking serious, give me the address

 

As soon as he sent the message he went to his room, changed into a pair of cleaner sweats and a hoodie and in a matter of seconds he was leaving the apartment.

 

From Yann: I don't know where he's staying. Ask Alex, he was there today

 

Lucas immediately switched off the conversation with Yann and opened a new one with Alex. He wrote in a hurry, his whole form pained at the thought of the Alpha hurting himself. He really had to fight those instincts if he wanted to talk with the older adolescent.

 

To Alex Delano: Hey, I heard something happened with Eliott. We're not in best terms right now but I really need to see him. Please, tell me where he's staying, I'm freaking out here

 

A reply came mere seconds later, nothing more than the aforementioned address. He hurriedly put it in Google Maps and practically ran to the place, because suddenly the buses and the taxis were not fast enough. He needed to be there as soon as possible.

 

He fucking sprinted.

 

It took him less then ten minutes of running to burst into the hospital, hand clutching his chest as he walked over to the reception desk and asked about where Eliott was. They gave him the room number and soon Lucas was sprinting again.

 

As he saw the number he was interested in he stopped abruptly and tried to regain his normal breathing. He couldn't walk in there and wheeze like a horse. As soon as he calmed himself enough to breathe properly, fear struck him. What if Eliott didn't want him here? What if he really meant what he said? He shook the thoughts away. He didn't care right now, he had to see Eliott.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no need to thank me, guys, really

He walked in and his heart almost tumbled out of his chest at the sight. The boy he's fallen in love with was now having bruises scattered all over his body, his knuckles were bruised, half of his head was bandaged and he had a few cuts on his perfect face under his scruff. Lucas felt the tears prickle in his eyes as he pondered about why Eliott would do something like this.

 

Weirdly enough, there was no one in the room, however there were a few things. He didn't have time to even think about it, because Eliott stirred in his sleep and soon those piercing blue eyes that Lucas once saw radiating with happiness were looking at him, completely numb, devoid of any kind of emotion. The younger adolescent tried to pick his scent, however there was nothing besides a very vague smell of peaches, no more leather.

 

There was silence between them before Eliott's face started crumpling and Lucas was immediately by his side, taking carefully the older's hand in his, so he wouldn't bring Eliott more pain. He refrained from kissing the boy's knuckles, not knowing if he could after everything that happened between them. Lucas' inner Omega scowled at his decision.

 

"I treated you so badly and you're still here," Eliott whispered, his voice breaking at the end. "It wasn't true Lucas, what I said I mean. You were never just a quick fuck. You're so much more than this and I fucking hate myself for being so bad for you. I fucked up big time and I'm so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I- I love you-"

 

"Shh, baby," Lucas gently kissed the older's knuckles, letting his lips linger a moment before he looked up. "It's okay. I love you too, we'll work it out."

 

"No, it's not okay," Eliott took his hand away from Lucas' hold, trying to regain his composure, but even more tears escaped his eyes as he said the second part. "Lucas, I'm bipolar and I'm an addict. It fucks with my meds and the I'm unpredictable. One night I went out with the guys and I was wasted and high. I let a girl suck me off in a bathroom and I got into some fight, I don't even know. What I mean is that we were together at that time. I fucking cheated on you and I hate myself for it so much, because I love you more than anything, I would die for you and I still fuck up and make you unhappy."

 

He started full on sobbing right now and Lucas was torn. On one hand, he was so hurt by the fact that he older boy cheated on him, however on the other hand, he was not completely conscious. Wait.

 

"Did you consent to it?" Eliott furrowed his brows, which made him hiss in sudden pang of pain.

 

"What?"

 

"Did she ask you if you wanted it? Did you consent?" Eliott's perfect blue eyes displayed sheer confusion.

 

"I don't remember. I only know what my friends told me. They told me she sucked me off. I had a blackout that night," Eliott muttered abashed. "I'm so sorry Lucas. You really should just leave me, you deserve so much better."

 

"No," Lucas shook his head instantly and took the older's hand in his again. "Eliott, I don't believe you did this. You don't remember and someone told you this. It could look different than it was in reality. Besides, I don't care, because you weren't in your right mind and actually we never discussed being officially together. I also don't care about you being bipolar, it changes nothing for me-"

 

"It changes everything," Eliott interrupted him.

 

"No, let mi finish, Eliott. After all this shit let me finish. It changes nothing for me. I love you, you have to finally understand that I want to see you. I want to see you at your worst and be there for you. You can't just keep pushing me away and not telling me what's going on. I want to be involved. I want to be with you, for real," Lucas sighed, brushing his hair away from his eyes. "You will have to go to some type of therapy, though, you know, with the drugs."

 

"Yeah, I know," Eliott whispered, his scent suddenly spiking up as he realized that Lucas really wasn't going anywhere. "But you have to understand one thing too, Lucas. This illness that I have- It's... It's not easy. I will lash out, I will scream and blame you for nothing. I will disappear for days and not contact you. I have to take medication for it and sometimes I won't do it. You'll want to see if I do and I will get angry, because I hate it when someone's controlling me. Sometime I will be unpleasant and another time I won't let you sleep because my libido will be so high. It's not easy, being with me."

 

Lucas gulped down the lump that started forming in his throat as he remembered the time when he said to Eliott that he didn't need crazy people in his life. He was so embarrassed with himself for saying those words. Now everything was clear. Why Eliott transferred, why he didn't contact Lucas some days, why he acted so weirdly.

 

"I understand. But I don't think I could live without you right now. I spent last few days practically not leaving the couch and crying over what you told me-"

 

"I'm so fucking sorry you won't even understand," Eliott closed his eyes trying to remain calm.

 

"It's okay. I know why you did it. But what I meant to say was that I need you in my life and I don't care if we fight or if you lash out, because I also will scream and slam doors in your face. I also will hurt you, but I can promise you that I'll always put you together. You saved me Eliott Demaury and now let me save you right back," the last part was whispered and Eliott was crying again. The older adolescent smiled softly and made grabby hands at Lucas.

 

"Cuddle me?"

 

"I'll hurt you," muttered Lucas, not wanting to cause more pain to the older boy.

 

"I don't care. Come here before I get out of this bed and cuddle you myself," Eliott chuckled, scooted over and as soon as Lucas got under the covers he placed his head on the younger's chest, his right arm encircling Lucas' waist. "I love you. I can't express how sorry I am."

 

"Shut up. I understand why you thought it was a good solution, so stop apologizing. I understand, sweetheart," Lucas muttered as he started tracing shapes with his finger on the older's neck, which was the only part of his body that was not bruised.

 

"I'm your sweetheart?" Eliott questioned, his voice raspy. Lucas could feel his smirk.

 

"Yeah, mine one and only," Lucas placed a soft kiss on the top of the older adolescent's head. "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I was going to explode when Yann told me something was wrong with you."

 

"Yann told you? So I guess I'm the main focus of the gossip around our school now, huh?" Eliott chuckled slightly, which sent him into a fit of coughing. Lucas ran his fingers slightly up and down his back, trying to somehow make it hurt less.

 

"I don't know. I haven't been there since last Friday," Lucas muttered. "But I guess you are."

 

They lay there for about twenty minutes, not saying anything, basking in each other's presence. Lucas couldn't express how relieved he was that all Eliott told him before was a lie and that he also wanted him. Throughout the three days Lucas realized that he was ruined for other people because of Eliott. He would never love anyone as much as he loved him.

 

As he felt the brunette snuggle into him more and more with each minute he realized he wanted forever with Eliott. For the first time in his life he wanted kids. He imagined a little girl that had his hair and Eliott's eyes. He imagined how infatuated Eliott would be with her and  how she would be Daddy's little girl. He imagined a big house in the suburbs and how Eliott would propose to him in it. He thought about the wedding day, how much he'd love to exchange rings with this man and how perfect the wedding night would be. He thought about receiving the older adolescent's bite, being able to feel everything he felt, being so connected with someone you almost know their thoughts.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Eliott whispered, kissing the place where Lucas' heart was.

 

"You."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tooth-rooting fluff awaits you people. give me your feedback, as always!

Weirdly enough, it turned out that Eliott's parents were here. Lucas thought about murdering them for what they did to their son. They never should have left him alone, he thought, however he would never voice it, because Eliott would scowl at him for it.

 

Eliott's mother, Camille, was actually quite nice, she clearly has been worried about him, which made Lucas like her more, however Eliott's father was all the time scrolling through something in his phone and the younger adolescent wanted to snatch the device away from him and for once make him focus on his child. Eliott didn't mind though, which made his heart tumble in his chest as he promised himself to make the boy feel as loved as never.

 

"Okay, honey, they will release you tonight, because apparently you didn't do anything serious to yourself, but your doctor recommended for you to stay for a few weeks in a psychiatric ward," his mother prompted, sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed where the two boys laid.

 

"I'm not staying anywhere," he rasped out, his bruised hand seeking for a bottle of water to alleviate the dryness of his throat. "I feel alright. Just give me the prescription for my meds, pay for the NA, send money to my bank account and get out of here."

 

"Eliott! I will not tolerate-" the brunette's mother started, however Eliott's father, Andrew, interrupted her.

 

"Honey, let's just give him what he wants and leave."

 

"No, Andrew, I will not have my only son on death bed again. Eliott, your living alone thing ends now and I don't care if you're content with it or not-"

 

"You're right, it ends now, because Lucas is moving in with me," the older squeezed his hand lightly, signalizing for him to play along. Lucas gulped down the lump that started forming in his throat.

 

"Yeah, I am. We actually talked about it before you guys came here. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him," he didn't like where this was going and he really had to talk with Eliott after his parents left, because he would not have the older adolescent relapsing or having another episode of sudden depression without him knowing.

 

A relief flooded Camille's face, "Okay. Lucas, come with me for a second, will you?"

 

She pointed in the way of the door and Lucas scrambled out of the bed as Eliott rolled his eyes to the back of his head. He caught the younger's wrist, pulled him close again and captured his slightly chapped lips in a kiss. Lucas in an instant put his hand on the older's cheek gently as Eliott deepened the kiss, his mother sighing exasperatedly in the background, however the two didn't care. The kiss was so intense it made Lucas' mind spin and he left the room with a dazed expression on his face, making Eliott chuckle.

 

Camille shut the door after they left and she took him to the nearest cafe, where she bought him as well as herself a cup of hot coffee. Soon they were sitting face to face, an awkward silence between them. The woman coughed before starting the conversation.

 

"So, from what I see, my son is thinking about you really seriously. He had this girlfriend of his, they were together for a really long time and he never proposed her living with him. You must know by know, it comes with a huge responsibility and I have to warn you, it will be extremely hard. His highs are really high and his lows are even lower-"

 

"I want to be with him and I can manage it. Believe me," Lucas interrupted the woman, eager to assure her that his intentions were good.

 

"I didn't say I don't believe you. I do, really. As his mother I just want to help you realize what you have to do when it gets hard. Listen, firstly, don't smother him. He hates being controlled more than anything and even I didn't mother him completely when he was at his worst. You have to subtly remind him of his meds, because he sometimes forgets. Make up some kind of routine, like that you have to take some vitamins and you take your meds together. Read, learn, ask questions when he wants to answer them. Beware for any of the signs. When he's too happy and when he's suddenly feeling sad. You can't do anything, but at least you can anticipate and be there for him, however only when he needs you. Some times he may run away from you, but he'll always come back, I promise you. Most importantly, enjoy the happy moments. They will make up for all of the bad ones and I can assure you, there will be lots of cool moments. You just have to trust him."

 

 

 

 

 

As Eliott was released they were transported to his apartment by the parents. The ride home was silent, Lucas' hand in Eliott's, the younger caressing carefully his not bruised knuckles. He didn't care that he and Eliott had an on and off relationship throughout the last few months, he wanted to live with him. That's why he needed to ask the question as soon as they were alone.

 

When they got to the apartment, Camille and Andrew left Eliott a huge amount of money for food and other needed supplies, they also said they paid for the therapy and that he would start next week. After this short and awkward conversation Eliott's parents left.

 

Eliott excused himself before he went back to bed, because his whole body was hurting so much, so Lucas decided to cook them a meal. Apparently, Eliott hasn't been eating well enough for the last weeks and he needed to make up for it. That's why Lucas settled on spaghetti bolognese. He didn't even notice that an hour and a half passed until warm arms wrapped around his middle and he felt Eliott's head on his shoulder.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Lucas questioned, caressing gently the older's right arm.

 

"I am not," Lucas immediately turned around, so Eliott's arms rested on the small of his back. The younger frowned, wanting to know what he could do to help the older boy. "I'm not, because I don't have you with me in my bed. I missed you."

 

Lucas chuckled and placed a small, chaste kiss on the older's lips, "I'll come back in a moment, I just need to finish this shit."

 

Eliott, however, didn't go back to his room. He sat on the stool next to the kitchen island and watched Lucas as he prepared the meal. The younger adolescent blushed furiously from the brunette's fond gazes, before he finally turned around, small smile on his lips.

 

"What?"

 

"You're beautiful, Lucas," whispered fondly Eliott, his eyes glued to the posture of his boyfriend. "You're like the realization of my dreams. I can't believe I have you,” That's it. That's the moment, Lucas thought to himself before he coughed a little and ran his hand through his hair in an act of nervousness. Eliott noticed something was off, so he questioned. “You okay?”

 

"Yeah, but I have this thing I wanted to ask you when we were alone,” he gulped down the lump forming in his throat, scolding himself for not feeling so sure around Eliott.“Okay, I'll tell you straight up. What you said to your mother is not a bad idea. I want to live with you," Lucas propped himself on the kitchen counter, looking at how the older adolescent processes the information. "And not to mother you or anything. I want you in my life and I'm sick of commuting from mine to yours and from yours to mine. Plus, the localization is not so bad, I would have shorter ride to school.”

 

At first, Eliott looked as if someone just proposed to him. Shock, confusion and then happiness came over his features before he flashed Lucas a beaming smile at what he just said and opened his arms, which signalized the younger boy to walk over to him and wrap his arms loosely around the bigger brunette.

 

“You really want to?” Eliott questioned incredulously, his face hiding in Lucas’ neck, whose arms immediately wrapped around the Alpha, a sudden need to protect the older one. It wasn’t a possessive impulse that Alphas got when their Omega was feeling down or something, it was more of a motherly protectiveness, wanting the Alpha to stay in their arms and never leave again, because they would take care of everything.

 

“I do. I really want to,” Lucas muttered, his smile slowly growing, especially when Eliott pulled away a little to look at him and brushed his right cheek lightly in an act that was so delicate that Lucas was melting under him.

 

“Whatever you want, baby,” Lucas sighed contentedly and Eliott kissed his lips chastely. “And you should know I wanted you here from day one.”


	18. Chapter 18

Rumpled silky sheets around them, gossamer curtains which fluttered when stronger wind flew into the room. They didn't care, because they were too caught up in each other.

 

Eliott was laying on his back, whereas Lucas was propped on his elbow kissing the living hell out of this boy. They were apart for too long and a few weeks ago there was a huge clutter of lies between them. Now, they had unveiled their bare souls  and they still wanted each other, which made the experience even more breathtaking.

 

When Lucas woke up, he couldn't believe he was in the older adolescent's arms, he couldn't believe the older boy really loved him and that they would move in together. He was filled to the brim with emotion and he needed to show Eliott how much he missed him, how his Omega screamed when the Alpha wasn't here.

 

In their heated make out session, Eliott brushed his fingers next to Lucas' scent gland, which made him moan involuntarily into the older's mouth as he became completely pliant and giddy in the bigger brunette's arms. Eliott's Alpha scowled longingly at the sight, remembering the first time he did that. Soon, Lucas was laying on his chest (it hurt like hell, but Eliott couldn't care less), moaning slightly in pleasure as the older adolescent's fingers were caressing the tender place.

 

"I have a heat next week," Lucas muttered, his eyelids fluttering at the pure delight Eliott was providing him.

 

"You want me there with you?" the younger's fingers slipped under the Alpha's t-shirt and caressed tenderly the boy's lower abdomen.

 

"Of course I want you there with me. Why are you even asking?" Lucas chuckled, however it was soon stopped by a whine as Eliott's fingers stopped caressing his scent gland. "Don't stop, please don't stop."

 

Eliott smirked and his fingers started working again, making Lucas moan, "I don't know, I just thought about what happened between us... I thought you would want some time before we engaged sexually again."

 

"Then don't think, because you're not thinking clearly. I want you. In more ways than I can express," Lucas whispered into the older's chest and kissed the place under his heart. 

 

They laid there kissing each other for the whole day with breaks for eating, peeing and drinking. Eliott looked at Lucas as if the younger adolescent was the most valuable thing in the world, which made him blush. They talked about the future and tried to get to know each other's past. 

 

"Can you tell me why you were in jail?" Lucas questioned when it was nearing three in the afternoon. He felt the older tense, however as soon as Lucas kissed his neck, his body started relaxing.

 

"It was only for three months and it was for dealing drugs. I had an episode, it was the first time I ran away from my home. I needed the money so I got hooked up with my previous dealer, tried to help him and ended up busted," muttered the older boy. "I only got three months, because of being bipolar. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure I would still sit there."

 

"Okay," whispered Lucas before kissing the older's neck again. He hid his face in the crook of the Alpha's neck and inhaled the scent from his scent gland, which made him almost lose his mind. Eliott smelled so delightfully.

 

"Fuck, I can't believe the things I did," muttered under his breath Eliott. "I don't know where I would have been now if I haven't met you. I'd probably be laying under some bridge with other crazy people."

 

"Hey, don't say that," whispered Lucas, his warm breath tickling the older's sensitive skin. "I admit, it's scary. I could have gone to the math test and we wouldn't meet in the football field or you could have stayed home and not go to Eva's party, but I don't like to think about it this way."

 

"Yeah? And what way do you like?" Eliott chuckled slightly.

 

"I believe in parallel universes. I'm not scared of making choices, because I know that if I don't do it some other Lucas in other universe will. Besides, even if we hadn't met on that bench, I would have found a way to get to you."

 

"Huh, that's nice," Eliott pouted his lips in as a sudden train of thought hit him. "What are they doing? The other Lucases and Eliotts?"

 

"They are in love," Lucas started placing open-mouthed kisses to the Alpha's willing neck. Eliott's breath hitched at the sudden gesture. "I can't fathom a universe where I wouldn't be as infatuated with you as I am now."

 

"Okay, so tell me how Lucas 2689 and Eliott 2689 met?" Eliott prompted, while Lucas still licked at the soft skin and kissed it. The older's hand wandered under the boy's t-shirt and started caressing his back.

 

"Oh, Eliott 2689 saw Lucas surfing a huge wave in Bali and immediately fell in love. They went out on a date and Lucas took him to bed. Eliott didn't leave," Lucas stopped kissing his neck and looked deep into his eyes. "And they fell in love like every version of us there ever will be."

 

"You're the best, you know that?" Eliott flashed him a beaming smile and suddenly they were kissing again.

 

 

 

 

 

"Explanation. Now." Manon said as soon as he passed the threshold. Lucas couldn't fight the huge, beaming smile that tugged at his face. "You know you have a phone, you should use it sometime."

 

"I'm sorry, I was with Eliott."

 

"Why are you still hanging with this idiot? You told me he said so horrible things about you. I can't understand-"

 

"Manon, I'm moving in with him," Lucas interrupted the brunette, trying to fight the urge to smile. This wasn't the greatest moment for such things. "It turned out he wanted to kill himself, I went to the hospital and we finally had some sort of communication. He explained that all he said was untrue and he explained why he said it. I understand him, I mean I would probably do the same if I were him."

 

Manon frowned, her smooth hand suddenly on Lucas, tugging him to hug her. The boy immediately rushed over and pulled her in his embrace.

 

"Fucker," she punched his chest playfully. "But are you sure? I mean, two days ago you were curled up on the couch crying over him. Don't you think it's too soon?"

 

"Manon, I have met him three months ago and I know it's too soon, but he needs me, because of his... illnesses and actually I want to be there for him, because I don't think there is someone who means as much to me as he does. I love him, I want to be with him. But anyway, thanks for worrying about me girl," he kissed the top of her head as they still hugged.

 

"Okay, I understand. But there will always be a place for you here, remember that," Manon slowly pulled away from him, her eyes slightly teary, however she seemed happy for Lucas. "Let's stop with the hugging and come help me in the kitchen, because apparently Mika got a promotion and we need to celebrate!"

 

"Really?! Fuck, I missed out," Lucas muttered the last part under his nose, but the girl before him heard it anyway and chuckled.

 

"You did. Go rest a little and then come to help me. I won't do all the cooking alone."

 

 

 

 

 

On Saturday, Lucas was getting all of his things over to Eliott's. The older adolescent came with a loaned van, where they were supposed to fit all of Lucas' belongings. It didn't go well, because the lovestruck two was making out lazily, Eliott sitting on the van and Lucas standing between his legs.

 

"You will never move out of here if you keep eating off your faces," Arthur chuckled as he walked with a box from Lucas' room. Both boys giggled at the blonde's remark, but soon were in each other's arms again, devouring their faces, tongues battling for dominance, hands pulling closer and closer. "Ugh, I can't with you two."

 

"Exactly! They're fucking inseparable!" Basile exclaimed, coming out of the building with the next box.

 

"Excuse me, we have not seen each other for the last two days. We need to make up for that," the last part he muttered in Eliott's lips, kissing the older adolescent again, his tongue slipping in the his mouth. Basile and Arthur groaned, soon they were joined by Yann, who faked retching sounds at the sight of the pair making out. "Guys, I promise I'll kill you later."

 

"You're killing us now. Lucas, come on, we got work to go," Yann replied before he disappeared in the apartment again. Eliott placed his lovestruck gaze on his lover's eyes and then, when Lucas didn't even expect it, he slapped hardly his ass.

 

"Lucas, go. We'll have plenty of time for that later," he tried to be serious but started chuckling at the surprised expression from his boyfriend. When Lucas didn't move an inch and tried to kiss him again, Eliott got a sudden idea. "Go or otherwise I'll put you over my lap and spank you at home."

 

Clear shock was visible on the younger's face, however soon he found the words in his mouth, playing along, "And what if I want you to do that?"

 

Eliott's eyes immediately darkened with lust, his Alpha growling inside him, his scent spiking up, his hands getting more grabby. That's the perfect moment, Lucas thought. He pulled away from the older's embrace and ran to the apartment upstairs.

 

"You're so getting it at home!"

 

Home. He smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just pure smut and fluff. enjoy and indulge yourself. 
> 
> btw, chapter 21 is also smut. i’m sorry i just love the idea of them fucking :)

It was late Sunday morning and somehow they managed to transport all of Lucas' belongings yesterday, however as soon as they passed the threshold of the house Eliott picked Lucas up bridal style and they ended up on the bed, kissing ever since.

 

They refrained from having sex, because Eliott was still battered after his accident, but fortunately for both of them, he started eating portions for two and gained on healthy weight. He slowly started looking again like the Eliott Lucas met on the football bench and instantaneously fell in love with.

 

"I'm so happy you're here, Lucas," the Alpha whispered into the younger's lips, his hand slowly wandering under Lucas' shirt and then it was placed on his perky ass, squeezing it. "You couldn't possibly understand how much I've missed you."

 

"I can, because I've missed you too," Lucas chased his lips, small smile playing on his lips at how greedy the older's hands were on his ass. Moreover, it was practically impossible, but Lucas was sure as hell that he and Eliott were made for each other because they basically fit together in all the places. For instance, Eliott's big hands perfectly cupped the curve of the Omega's butt.

 

"I want to give you a warm welcome, baby," suddenly Eliott's voice switched from the lovely, still asleep voice to raspy and covered with lust. His lips started making their way down the boy's jaw, nipping at his throat as his hands slowly got rid of the boxers covering Lucas' body.

 

"Eliott, wait," Lucas made the older adolescent stop dead in his tracks and look at him solemnly. "Are you in fit state to have sex already? I mean... It was pretty hard. The accident."

 

Eliott smiled softly as Lucas kissed the tip of his nose before answering, "I'm okay, don't worry about me."

 

Lucas mind was flooded with confusion, however Eliott successfully took off his boxers and his lips immediately found themselves on the Omega's scent gland, making him writhe and dig his fingernails in the older adolescent's shoulder. Eliott sucked at it as his gentle fingers traced shapes and lines on Lucas' ass cheeks.

 

The bigger brunette sucked two hickeys practically on the scent gland, because Lucas was incredibly vocal when Eliott did something with it. The Omega, however, felt himself getting wetter second by second. Each time Eliott's long fingers traced shapes nearer the place where he wanted to be touched so badly, he produced more slick.

 

Soon, Eliott's lips were placed on the boy's chest, sucking another hickey on the place where Lucas' heart was. He sucked the younger adolescent's nipples, making him whine and tug at the soft tufts of his hair. Not long after the brunette's finger was so close Lucas' hole that it basically just massaged the boy's rim, making him contract his abdomen muscles at the soft and simultaneously so hot and unambiguous movement.

 

"Eliott, please," Lucas whined, his legs involuntarily spreading, inviting the Alpha to situate himself between them. However, Eliott pulled away making the younger practically choke at the loss of contact. "Wait, what- Eliott-"

 

"Turn over," the Alpha ordered and Lucas felt his scent change. Desire flooded all of his senses. The Omega did as he was told and he spread his legs spontaneously again. Eliott moaned at the sight. "You're so beautiful. I can't believe I got so lucky."

 

Eliott situated himself between the boy's legs and suddenly his touch was everywhere, making Lucas' mind go insane at how good all of it felt. How good it felt to finally have the man's hands on him, how good it felt to be worshipped like that, how good it felt to know that they were forever. Both of them knew it. It could be seen in Eliott tender touches and how he gazed at the smaller boy, completely gone.

 

Lucas felt himself fall apart when Eliott's tongue touched him in the most sensitive place on his body. He gripped the pillow on which he laid tighter, his fingers turning white from the anticipation and the pleasure. Eliott started out in slow, unsure licks making the Omega moan quietly in the sheets, but after a few moments he started sucking on the rim, his fingers spreading Lucas' cheeks apart, making the younger's vision foggy with how good, how domestic it all felt.

 

"I can't understand how you taste so good. You're unbelievable Lucas, a fucking dream," Eliott murmured, his breath ghosting over the tender tissue before his middle finger and forefinger entered the boy at once, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. Moreover, the blue eyed brunette never stopped working his tongue over the puckered hole, massaging, licking and sucking at it and if Lucas hadn't known better, he would have thought the older boy was trying to kill him with pleasure.

 

However he underestimated Eliott, who after some time of licking and fingering the moaning and writhing boy wrapped his left hand around Lucas' cock and the Omega thought he was dying then and there. The pleasure was too good to be true, he was stimulated everywhere and he was losing it.

 

"Eliott, I'm gonna come," the older boy swiftly turned him over on his back and in seconds his member was engulfed by wet, hot lips, which sucked him really hard, the older's boy fingers still working in his ass. It took a few seconds and Lucas was clenching around the Alpha's fingers as he spurted into Eliott's mouth, who swallowed everything. When he was done Eliott kissed up his sweaty body and then captured his lips in a kiss. "I love you."

 

"Love you too, baby," the older boy muttered before he started kissing and licking at Lucas' sensitive member again. "Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" Lucas nodded vigorously, feeling his cock twitch again. "I'm still sore all over from the accident, so it would be for the best if you sat on me."

 

Lucas flushed terribly, but nevertheless switched their positions, so that the older boy was laying as the Omega straddled his hips. Apparently, Eliott thought there was too much distance between them and sat up, taking Lucas' cock in his hand and stroking him, when a sudden idea popped into his mind.

 

"Have you ever thought about having sex without a condom?" he whispered in the boy's ear, making him shiver with anticipation. "How good it would feel? Every inch of your body would be mine and every inch of mine would be yours. Ever wondered how hot would my knot be in you? I would fill you up, baby, with my cum to the brim. You would beg me to do it every night, because you'd fall in love with the feeling."

 

By the time he ended his rant the boy in his lap was a begging and writhing mess. Eliott quickly pulled out a pack of condoms, because of course they wouldn't do this when Lucas wasn't on birth control, he only wanted to arouse the boy. He put one on himself and as soon as he did Lucas pushed away his hands and lined himself up before he started sitting down on the Alpha.

 

The sudden tightness that engulfed Eliott was amazing and he really had to refrain himself from flipping them over and fucking Lucas over the edge. His instincts wanted to chase rapidly his release, however some other thing inside him wanted a hot, slow, steamy sex with the Omega. He succumbed to the idea.

 

"You okay?" asked the older boy, brushing Lucas' hair away from his forehead. The younger adolescent only moaned in response before he started moving slowly and agonizingly up and down Eliott's shaft.

 

It was first time the Alpha let someone take control. He was always the one that was in a completely dominating position, he was always above his lovers, however right now it was one of the best experiences of his life. It was simultaneously agonizing and sweet pleasure. Moreover, he had more time to admire every expression that came over Lucas' face.

 

The way he stuck out his tongue a little every time he moved up and the way he moaned as he rolled his eyes back when he bottomed out. Soon, Eliott pressed their foreheads together, his hands securing Lucas' hips and the Omega's hands wrapped around his shoulders to steady himself.

 

They gasped into each other's mouths, their shallow breaths exchanging. Not long after, Lucas closed the gap between them by kissing the older boy. They kissed until they couldn't breathe and then, they moaned every time Eliott brushed against Lucas' prostate.

 

The Alpha deep in Eliott's body couldn't believe the amount of slick the younger was producing. The tight, wet heat was making him crazy, pushing Eliott to pound into the boy, but he threw the thought away. He needed Lucas to feel secure in his embrace again. He needed the younger boy to know he would never cause him any harm and he needed him to know how much he loved him. Eliott showed Lucas he was able to fight his savagery instincts for a higher purpose. For the purpose of making his lover feel good. The Omega saw through it all and everything screamed inside Lucas 'mate'.

 

As they were reaching the zenith everything boiled inside Eliott, the only thing his mind could think about was the place on the side of Lucas' neck, where he pondered about placing his mating bite. His thoughts were racing erratically as he told himself 'fuck it' and sucked at the place as if asking permission from Lucas to give him a temporary bite.

 

"Please," Lucas whispered, his eyes closing because of the intense amount of pleasure building up. As he came, Eliott bit into the soft flesh, drawing some blood. The sudden string of feelings ran through Lucas' entire body and it pushed him over the edge even more (if that was possible), another wave of a dry orgasm welcoming him.

 

Eliott held him through it, whispering love promises as he came himself, hot and hard inside the younger boy, popping a knot. They stayed connected for about fifteen minutes, laying in each other's arms, trying to catch their breathing.

 

"If this is how you'll wake me up every morning I'm staying with you for a lifetime," Lucas muttered hiding his face in Eliott's neck. "I didn't knew sex could be so gentle. Everyone has always told me that it's rough and hard."

 

"I'm happy you liked it," Eliott smiled, pulling away a little to see Lucas' face. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I mean the mark-"

 

"No, no! Of course you didn't. It's perfect, it was perfect. I promise," the Omega chuckled and placed another kiss on the Alpha's lips.

 

"You're perfect."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter about a depressive episode. sorry guys, i decided no smut in 21, but there will be in 22. prepare yourselves because shit’s about to go down. love you, give me feedback!! constructive criticism is the best thing in the world and i want it. 
> 
> btw i need your help mecs. i want to start a new project, not with a/b/o dynamics and i need some inspiration. give me your ideas, let’s brainstorm people. pretty please <3 if you give me enough or if i like your idea i’ll give you two chapters one day, deal?

Eliott woke up and he wanted to immediately close his eyes again. He was a burden, he was awful to Lucas, he didn't deserve the beautiful Omega that lay behind him, hand around Eliott's waist. He didn't want to live. He went to sleep again.

 

He woke up a few hours later, his throat scorching and his eyes dry. He hid his face in the pillow, when a smell of breakfast surrounded him and he remembered it's Sunday and Lucas is home. He didn't want him here to see this.

 

Fifteen minutes later he felt Lucas behind him again, prepping kisses on the back of his neck, hand caressing his thigh under the covers, "Baby, wake up. I made tons of food and I won't eat it alone. Protein to make you fuck me harder in bed."

 

He heard the younger adolescent chuckle behind him, but right now it didn't feel right. He hid his face in the pillow even more as Lucas' hand travelled from his thigh to his belly, scratching playfully. He laughed again and started placing open-mouthed kisses on the Alpha's jawline.

 

"Come on, Eliott."

 

"I'm not hungry," the older grumbled, his voice raspy and trembling. He didn't want to see Lucas' reaction to it, the confusion. He felt even more out of place. "I'm sorry, I don't feel good."

 

"Oh, okay," Lucas muttered. "I'll eat some of this and come here, okay? I love you."

 

"Okay," whispered Eliott, but he felt suffocated. He wanted to have a drink to stop fucking thinking about how much he would ruin and burden Lucas. He didn't want that. A wave of sadness washed over him, all he wanted was to cover himself with the sheets and never get out.

 

Lucas got worried even more on Monday, when Eliott said he wasn't going to school. He didn't want to pressure the Alpha, so he kissed him a few times goodbye and headed to school.

 

Yann was the first one to notice that his best friend was distrait. They were sitting in the canteen and the boys were encouraging Basile to ask Daphné out. The curly haired boy was very self-conscious and desperate simultaneously, which was making it all really hard to pick the Beta up.

 

"Lucas? You okay?" Yann whispered to his ear due to the fact that they were sitting next to each other. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

 

Lucas definitely looked aghast. He was pale, couldn't stop biting his nails in frustration and confusion. Moreover, his hair was unkempt, which was a rare sight. He worried that Eliott was in a state of depression and that he would start to use again.

 

"Eliott's acting weird. He hasn't gotten out of bed since yesterday morning. He doesn't say anything and he hasn't even turned to another side for the whole day. I'm fucking losing my mind right now," whispered the Omega back. "By the way, the most funny thing is that my heat was supposed to be this week and it still isn't there."

 

"Fuck, you think you're pregnant?!" Yann exclaimed, making Arthur and Basile focus on Lucas, who hid his face in his hands in response to Yann's dumb reaction.

 

"Thanks for discretion, dickhead," he hit his friend in the ribs, making him squeal.

 

"What's happening?" questioned Basile, eating his salad, mouth full.

 

"Eliott is not coming out of bed and I'm late with my heat," Lucas muttered, his attention suddenly focused completely on the glass of orange juice in front of him.

 

"He probably has a depressive episode," Basile replied, completely unfazed. "And you should probably take a pregnancy test, it wouldn't be funny to get pregnant at sixteen."

 

"Oh, shut up! I'm seventeen in a few weeks," Lucas interrupted him, his tone expressing extreme boredom and concern at the same time. "I don't know what to do with Eliott."

 

"Don't do anything. Most importantly, don't mother him. It will set him off and he might become snappy, he might say some really stupid things. He doesn't control it," Basile replied, making all of them turn their heads and frown. "What? My mother is bipolar."

 

"I didn't know she was," Yann muttered running his hand through his short hair.

 

"Let's not talk about my mother. Clearly, Lucas, you worry too much. I know it's the first time, but you need to chill out. Let's say he's the man of your life. Would you want your life to basically stop when he has a depressive episode for a week? It's not possible if you want to achieve something in your life. Chill out, he loves you, plus it's only temporary. Give him a few days and it all should be fine."

 

"Christ, Basile, maybe you're not so stupid after all!" Arthur joked, earning a harsh hit to his ribs, making all of them chuckle.

 

Maybe his friends weren't so bad after all, thought Lucas.

 

 

 

 

"Eliott! I'm home!" Lucas shouted as he entered the warmth of the older's house and a sudden wave of his scent embraced Lucas. He didn't hear anything and figured that probably the Alpha slept or he didn't have the strength to reply, however he had to check.

 

He entered their bedroom and saw Eliott laying under the covers, eyes closed, probably sleeping. He sighed and watched his boyfriend's back as it lifted up and down, matching his breathing. He loved Eliott so much that he probably wouldn't be able to live without him and the thought of the older man hurting hurt him too.

 

He got onto the bed, wrapped his arm around the Alpha's waist and just hugged him. He didn't say anything when he pressed his nose in Eliott's scent gland, his finger tracing circles on the man's belly.

 

They lay like that for a few minutes before Lucas asked the Alpha a question, "Do you want something to eat? I missed you."

 

"Leave me alone."

 

A pang of hurt flashed over his whole body, tears threatening to spill, but he did not show anything over his features. He closed his eyes, sighed deeply and left the room. If Eliott didn't want him, he would sleep on the couch. He still believed in Basile's words that the older boy would eventually come around and it would be normal again.

 

Fuck, he would do anything to take that impossible burden off of Eliott and bear it himself. He would do anything for the boy, even if it meant hurting just to help him.

 

He prepared scrambled eggs for himself and went to the living room, where he pulled out a blanket and a few cushions so it would be more comfortable. He ate his meal, watched some TV and then he went to sleep peacefully.

 

He was woken up by sniffling beside him, which prompted him to open his eyes slowly. Eliott was on his knees, tears running down his face. Lucas immediately woke up completely before he sat up and took the older adolescent's face in his hands, caressing his cheeks.

 

"What's happening?" he whispered, which made Eliott put his head in Lucas' lap and sob uncontrollably. Lucas ran his hand through the older's greasy hair in a silent act of confirmation. He knew what was happening, he knew Eliott needed time and he knew he could only wait and offer his support. "I love you, I want you. I slept here because you asked me to leave and I respected your wish."

 

"I never wish to sleep without you," Eliott's voice was muffled by the blanket and his own sobs. "I know I can say really, really horrible things but I never mean them. I didn't mean it. I thought you left. Jesus, I'd die if you left again."

 

"I am never leaving again, I promise. You are the most important person in my life right now, Eliott Demaury, and I don't know if that's gonna change. I think it won't. Don't ever forget that," he kissed the top of the older's hair hearing his sobs become harder as he caressed each part of Eliott he could.

 

"I really love you," Eliott whispered and he kissed Lucas. It was salty and watery, but the Omega did not care. All he cared for was the guy in his arms and how he never wanted him to hurt again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new one-shot series that’s called “I just need you”. I needed some fluff and smut for Elu, so here you go. Have fun kids, two chapters already posted.

Lucas couldn't sleep the whole night. He was constantly tossing and turning, he was too hot and then he was too cold. Because of the constant movement in the bed, Eliott couldn't sleep too and tried to comprehend what was going on. Lucas didn't smell as if he was nearing heat, but he was hot all over, which meant something.

 

"Lucas, you need to make an appointment with a doctor. This isn't normal. You should have had your heat two weeks ago, you still haven't got it yet and today's night was also weird as fuck. I'm worried," Eliott said in the morning as they sat in the living room, facing each other while eating breakfast.

 

"You're right, I should do a check up," Lucas muttered back and then a shiver ran down his spine. Eliott frowned, but didn't question it. "I'll go to the doctor today?"

 

"Do you want me to go with you?"

 

"Yes, please," Lucas replied and then another shiver ran down his spine and he practically arched his back. "Jesus fucking Christ. Can you hug me?"

 

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry," Eliott spread his legs and pulled the younger adolescent flush, back to chest, before kissing a soft spot behind his ear, making Lucas moan. "You sure it's not just a heat? You're acting like it."

 

"Maybe it is, but you could smell it, right?" Eliott nodded in reply. "Right, now there's no smell to it and it's not like I'm hot all over and I need to have sex with you. I feel uncomfortable in my intimate parts, but it isn't like heat. Something weird is happening."

 

"Can I help somehow? You know I'll do anything to relieve some pressure," Eliott questioned seriously.

 

"Let's just see what the doctor says. I don't want to aggravate this thing if it isn't heat. You understand?" Eliott nodded again and inhaled slowly the scent of his boyfriend, trying to contain himself.

 

"Yeah, I do. I need to go to school today, though, so can you make an appointment somewhere around 4 p.m.? I want to go in there with you," Lucas was the one that nodded this time. "By the way, my rut is due Wednesday. I think it's best if you go for three days to Mika and Manon," Eliott felt Lucas stiffen, which prompted him to run his hands up and down his belly in a soothing manner. "You alright?"

 

"There was this time that Mika tried to get it on with me while he was in rut. Or in the early stages. Manon then said to me that I really shouldn't be with an Alpha when he's in rut, because it can be really painful and I know I probably sound like a one hell of needy Omega, but I want to be there for you. You're always here for me when I need you and I love you, I want to see all of you."

 

"Yeah, I understand, baby. But Manon is right. I wouldn't stop even if you asked me to. The only thing I want to do is to fuck and I cannot control it. I didn't care about hurting Lucille when I was with her, because I didn't love her as much as I loved you and I know she was sore all over after those three days. She didn't leave bed for another two. I always felt so guilty afterwards that it almost killed me. I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you like I hurt her."

 

"I know you wouldn't hurt me," Lucas whispered, which made Eliott chuckle.

 

"Then you're naïve, babe. I'm not discussing it with you. Either you're going to Mika or I'm going to my friends," Eliott summarized, irritating Lucas. The older boy got up and took their plates to the kitchen. Lucas followed suit.

 

"You can't decide for me, Eliott. I'm not a fucking child you need to patronize. I'm your partner and I can make the decision myself."

 

"I won't have any of it. I told you, either you're going or I'm going," Eliott replied, slightly irritated too. He understood Lucas' need to be with him in tough times, however he really wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt the one person he cared about the most.

 

"Fuck you," muttered Lucas as he exited the kitchen. Eliott sighed deeply through his nose, trying to calm himself before he went to soothe enraged Lucas. He went to their bedroom, where the younger adolescent was sat and he propped himself between the Omega's legs.

 

"Baby. Listen to me," Eliott whispered, putting his hand on Lucas' thigh. "Every part of me screams with how much I need you there-"

 

"Then let me be here for you."

 

"Don't interrupt me," said sternly Eliott before recollecting his previous train of thought. "I do want you to be here for me, but I know I would never forgive myself for hurting you in the slightest. I don't know if I can control myself enough to not do damage and still be satisfied. That's why I need you to say away for three days. Please," the older adolescent took Lucas' hands in his and kissed his knuckles. "I'm so fucking worried about hurting you. You need to understand. Please."

 

Lucas still wasn't convinced, however he nodded for the sake of it. He still had today and tomorrow to think about it, "Okay. I understand."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their hands were intertwined as they waited for the doctor to come. Eliott could feel all the thoughts racing through the younger's mind. The bond allowed them to feel each other. It still was there and even though it lost its strength a little bit, it still connected them.

 

"Lucas Lallemant?" a swim figure appeared in a doorway to a room 73. Lucas gave Eliott a quick kiss and entered the place, feeling the pungent scent of hospital reach every cell in his body. He shook away his thoughts.

 

"What seems to be the problem?" the doctor, apparently Suzanne, questioned while bearing a small, comforting smile on her lips.

 

"Um, my heat is two weeks late and since yesterday evening I feel hot and cold simultaneously, all over my body. I don't know what's happening and I do crave my Alpha's touch more than normally, however it's not the heat craving," Lucas smiled lightly as he mentioned Eliott as 'his Alpha'.

 

"Okay. Can I see this?" Suzanne asked pointing at the bite on his neck. He flushed deep red and nodded, prompting the doctor to come over. Suzanne examined the bite for a few short seconds before she bit her lip and hummed. "From what I'm seeing he gave you a temporary bite, which helps your body dynamics acknowledge that you have a partner right now and you're more than suitable to carry a child in the moment. May I know when he's due to his rut?"

 

"Wednesday," Lucas choked out, feeling himself blushing even more with every passing second.

 

"That's right. Probably your body tries to match your heat to his rut, so it would be more possible to inseminate you. You're really young, Lucas, so I guess you wouldn’t want a baby for the time being, so I'll write you a prescription for birth control, then you can go home and enjoy yourselves boys," the woman flashed him a beaming smile.

 

"I don't think I'm in need of birth control. We decided to spend his rut away from each other," Lucas said, which made the doctor frown, pushing him to elaborate. "He's scared he's going to hurt me."

 

Suzanne seemed fairly amused by the new information the adolescent provided her with. She closed her eyes and shook her head, smile tugging at her lips again.

 

"Let me tell you something, sweetheart. You're having a really great man right there, don't let him go. If he's worried about hurting you during his rut, believe me, it's something. But you need to tell him that nothing will be wrong. He won’t be too rough with you in his rut. Alphas are only rough because they don't have a mate. He has you and you have formed a small bond already, his Alpha will yearn for you incredibly if you won’t be there to satisfy him. Secondly, he would never hurt you. Even when his human feels like he's losing control over himself, his Alpha will always take care of the Omega. Plus, you'll have a heat, so you both will be equally aroused, which will definitely help with the case," she saw the look of victory flash over Lucas' face. Fuck, he was so happy. He was fucking jubilant! Eliott was wrong and they could spend those days together. He couldn’t believe his luck. "Maybe I'll write you this prescription, what do you say?"

 

"Yes, please," Lucas chuckled and he literally couldn't believe his luck right now. If Eliott doesn't hurt him in his rut, he'll be Lucas' mate. There's no other way. He'll ask for the permanent bite.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, he’s not stupid people. he took his fucking pills. enjoy the smut tho. a little bit rougher today

Lucas got out of the doctor's office and was met with a pair of concerned piercing blue eyes. Immediately a smile tugged at his lips again as he walked over to his Alpha. Eliott looked was even more baffled when he saw that Lucas had a prescription for birth control.

 

"Birth control? Why the fuck do you-" Lucas interrupted him with a kiss, which definitely silenced the older boy as he wrapped his arms around his Omega and cradled him in his embrace.

 

They were interrupted by a cough that came out of the doctor's office. Lucas pulled away first and flashed Suzanne another smile, prompting the woman to explain to his boyfriend what was happening, because Eliott would surely not believe him.

 

"Due to the temporary mating bond your reproductive cycles are matched, so his heat and your rut will be on the same day. He felt under-weather because the heat was rearranged and his organism isn't used to it. You can safely enjoy the next few days with those pills I prescribed him. No need to thank me guys."

 

"Thank you, so much," Eliott said, sincerity seeping out of his expression. Suzanne nodded with a small smile and closed the doors to her office. "Fuck, I'm so happy right now," Eliott whispered, his lips gliding over Lucas'.

 

"You'll be happy even more on Wednesday," Lucas bit his lip at the sudden idea that came across his mind. He decided to take his chances. "When I'll let you do it without a condom on. Fill me to the brim, like you said."

 

"Stop it, you'll make me hard in a public space," Eliott whispered back, his eyes dark with lust. "But are you sure? I mean did the doctor say it's okay for me to take you-"

 

"Eliott. Shut up. It's okay, believe me, I asked about every little thing concerning it. She said it's safe."

 

Lucas has never seen Eliott so excited. His whole Alpha demeanor thrown away as he cradled the Omega in his arms, more than fucking jubilant. They were able to see their most vulnerable selves and Lucas loved the idea of belonging fully to Eliott.

 

 

 

 

On Wednesday Lucas felt his whole body scorching hot and the scent of an Alpha - his Alpha - next to him made his head foggy. Eliott's scent was like three times more pungent then it was on daily basis. Lucas could feel himself getting wetter by the second.

 

He did not know what to do, though. The older adolescent was sleeping peacefully while he was getting completely worked up by the image of Eliott fucking into him, knotting him, filling him with his warm seed.

 

Lucas needed his Alpha. Now.

 

But before Eliott would wake up and take him the way he wanted he would be dying already. That's why he got out of their bedroom and headed towards the bathroom. He needed a freezing shower to somehow alleviate the scorching hotness splayed all over his body until Eliott could take care of it.

 

He stood under the stream of freezing cold liquid, droplets of water rolling down his pulsing, wanting body. He tried to regain his normal breathing, but he couldn't. He needed Eliott so much it practically hurt.

 

It seemed Eliott could read his mind because suddenly there was a pair of manly, veiny hands on his body, pushing him back to warm, virile chest. They stood under the water, Eliott's teeth marking the boy's neck as his. Purple bruises scattered all over his collarbones and neck.

 

"You smell so good, baby," Eliott whispered in his ear, his nose brushing against the younger's earlobe. He caught the soft meat of Lucas' body between his teeth and pulled a little bit. "The only thing I can think about is how perky and how beautiful your ass is. I'm a lucky man. I need to make you mine."

 

"Mate me," whispered Lucas back, sensing the spike in Eliott's scent that embraced him in a soft hug. "Eliott, fuck me hard and mate me. I want you forever, I want to be yours completely. I promise those are my sober thoughts."

 

"You really want that?" The Alpha questioned, his voice hoarse as his hands cupped the perfect globes of Lucas' ass and spread his cheeks. "You'll take me good and hard? You want me?" The Omega nodded, tilting his head back in a silent plea. Eliott captured his lips in a searing kiss. "I'll make you feel so good, you'll scream my name baby," Lucas felt the Alpha's linger finger circle his rim. "Already so wet for me? Fuck, baby, you were made for this. You were made for me."

 

He felt the older slip his finger in, however he stopped him and got down on his knees before engulfing Eliott's hard, huge member in the wetness of his mouth. The Alpha rolled his eyes to the back of his head and immediately placed his hand in Lucas' damp hair, holding it in place.

 

"Hit me if it gets too much," Eliott murmured and fucked into the tight, wet heat of Lucas' mouth. The younger boy clutched at his thighs, trying to contain the gag reflex, letting Eliott have this. "Such perfect mouth. Wish you could see how perfect you look with your lips stretched out on my cock like that. A fucking masterpiece."

 

Eliott fucked Lucas mouth for at least two minutes before the warmth splayed all over his lower abdomen and he decided he needed to stop if he wanted to finish inside the younger adolescent. He made the brunette pull away with a slight pop.

 

He didn't even hesitate, his inner Alpha completely took over the control of the situation. He pushed the willing Omega so that his chest and belly were flush with cold tile of their shower. His tongue twirled around the boy's scent gland, knowing he loved it when Eliott gave the place honorable attention. He pushed harshly two fingers inside the writhing youngster, immediately scissoring them and seeking the prostate, eliciting a scream from Lucas.

 

"Eliott! Oh fuck!" he screamed, hands desperate to clutch at something, legs threatening to give out. "Please, please, please. Give it to me, Alpha."

 

Lucas felt another two fingers enter his hole, the stretch really pleasurable, taking off a little bit of hotness from his body, however it still wasn't it. He needed Eliott's dick inside him. He wanted to be taken really hard against this wall and he wanted Eliott to do it. He trusted the Alpha with his life.

 

"Alpha, please. Need your- Oh fucking hell!" Lucas' begs were silenced by Eliott finding his prostate and pressing on it a few times. The younger boy was now completely pliant in the older's hold. He knew he could do anything to Lucas, which made him feel completely at power. He took out his fingers and didn't even wait before he pushed his member inside the tight wetness between Lucas' spread legs. "Eliott, Eliott, Eliott... I beg you."

 

The older brunette's name was like a mantra on Lucas' tongue, making it almost impossible to hold back. Eliott didn't and he started pounding into the writhing, begging Omega. His teeth grazed over the temporary mating bite, wanting to deepen it and make it permanent. His hands came up to Lucas' belly, pushing him on his dick, eliciting moans from the younger boy he didn't know he could.

 

He fucked Lucas really rough. Raw. Nothing in between them, the tightness of Lucas' most intimate place embracing Eliott completely, making him lose his mind. The way his partner's legs trembled with each time he thrusted into him, brushing against his prostate.

 

Eliott took the smaller boy's hands and pinned them above his head, making him completely vulnerable. The sight made him thrust up into the boy even harder, screams of pleasure filling the hazy bathroom.

 

"How are you so tight? You make my mind go mad, baby," Eliott panted out. He felt Lucas slowly clenching on his member, the tightness practically engulfing him. "I'm close."

 

"Me too," Lucas replied, his fingernails digging into his palm to contain the amount of pleasure he got from this encounter. "Kiss me, please."

 

And who was Eliott to deny his boy kisses? He turned Lucas' head around and captured his plump, rosy lips in an open-mouthed kiss, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

 

That's what made it for Lucas, he completely lost it, coming undone and clenching on Eliott's incredibly hard dick. He felt the older's knot tug at his rim, catching, catching and finally locking in, connecting them in more ways than possible.

 

He felt a spasm of extreme pleasure as Eliott's teeth opened the bruised skin again and drew more blood, puncturing the soft skin with his bite, a mating bond connecting them for forever. Then, the Alpha's seed filled him up and Lucas swore Eliott had never come so hard in his entire life. After a while, the white substance was cascading down the younger's perineum. All of those stimulants pushing Lucas off the edge of another dry orgasm.

 

"I love you. Forever," Eliott breathed into his ear, hands clutching at his belly, emotions rugged as he thought about what the bond met. They were really together for forever.

 

"I love you too," Lucas whispered, his voice extremely worn out. "Ten minute break until your knot comes back to normal and then fuck me over our dining table."

 

"Jesus Christ, you're filthy," Eliott chuckled, his normal self slowly coming back to the surface, however they both knew the demanding Alpha would be back soon. "You know you're my mate right now? You're mine forever."

 

"I know. I like it. Mate," Lucas rolled the word off his tongue before he kissed the older adolescent deeply. "Fuck, I want to finish this fucking high school and I want to have your kids already."

 

"I thought you didn't want kids? You told me you hated kids you liar," Eliott bursted out laughing again.

 

"Shut up. I like the idea of creating life with you," Lucas smiled softly up at his Alpha. "Plus, you were right. I fell in love with the feeling of your cum inside me."

 

"Told you."

 

Be careful what you wish for, though.


	23. Chapter 23

Lucas was with Manon when it first happened.

 

They were walking down the shopping alley, Lucas bearing tons of different clothes Manon wanted to buy, following her like a lost puppy in the immensity of the city mall. He couldn't understand why he agreed to do this, his arms were slowly giving out and he was sweating all over, which was quite peculiar because it wasn't so hot outside yet and never mind inside.

 

"So you took the mating bite? How does it feel to have a mate?" Manon questioned, interest spiking up in her scent. Moreover, Lucas could tell she was gleeful because of him. It made his heart warm to know that he had people in his life that really loved him no matter what and wanted what's best for him.

 

"Everything has its pros and cons, but I can definitely say that this is all pros. Firstly, sex never felt so great. Secondly, I can feel every emotion he feels and sometimes what he thinks, but it's very dimmed, you need to focus to feel it-"

 

"Really? So do you know what he's doing right now?" Manon interrupted, making Lucas chuckle. He closed his eyes and found this one immense string in his mind that connected him to his mate. The person he loved the most in his whole life

 

"It doesn't work like that, Manon. I feel his emotions, not what he thinks exactly. It's not like a GPS, you know? I feel that he's stressed out right now," Lucas immediately took out his phone and texted the boy if everything is okay.

 

 **To Eliott** : You good? I feel you're stressed

 

 **From Eliott** : I'm stressed because you're not feeling good. I was about to text you what's happening

 

Lucas frowned at the message. What the fuck?

 

 **To Eliott** : I'm just tired from sitting in the mall for three hours

 

 **From Eliott** : No, it's something else. Be careful, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you

 

 **To Eliott** : Love you, thanks for taking care of me

 

 **From Eliott** : Always. Never doubt that

 

Lucas smiled fondly at his phone, making Manon roll her eyes, "Prince charming wrote back?"

 

"Yeah. I don't know what I did to have him. You know how I was so scared of being a needy, submissive, pliant Omega who was just an incubator for children?" Manon nodded. "I was really wrong. I was scared of meeting someone like my father and that's why I was repressing the Omega part of me. I was scared of being used and I was scared of getting beaten up. With Eliott, everything changed. The whole perception of a dominant Alpha and a very submissive Omega changed for me completely."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I always thought that sex with Eliott would be always with him in a completely dominant position and me in a submissive one. Don't get me wrong, I like when he's dominant, but one time he let me ride him and he was the one writhing and pliant underneath me. I thought it wasn't possible to accomplish this with Alphas, but with him everything's possible and he wants me to feel good."

 

"You're kidding, right? Charles never let me to be the one in control," Manon chuckled. "You really have a catch there, Lucas. I'm happy he's your mate. Now I'm waiting for a niece or a nephew," a silence fell between them before the girl asked another question. "Have you given it a thought? Having his kids I mean."

 

Lucas swallowed the small lump in his throat and answered the question.

 

"Frankly speaking, I have and I decided I want to have kids with him, but we're still in high school, so I don't think that's a good idea now. Maybe after a few years, though."

 

"Good decision."

 

That's where their talk about Eliott ended.

 

Manon updated him on what was happening with Mika and apparently the older man was sleeping with someone constantly and it was the same person, however he did not want to tell anything to anyone until it became official. They talked about Charles and how the older boy was doing with his studies. Then, they just plotted against their friends, laughing till their heads hurt from the constant pressure.

 

That's where something weird happened and Lucas felt nauseous, "Manon, wait. I need to sit down."

 

"Are you okay? You're really pale, Lucas," the girl pointed out as the other Omega sat on a bench near him. The brunette pulled out a water bottle and handed it to him, prompting him to drink a little bit. "Do you want me to call Eliott to pick you up?"

 

Lucas shook his head in reply, "No. I just need to sit for a little bit, no need to worry him."

 

They sat there for less than two minutes, Manon combing her gentle fingers through the boy's fluffy brown hair, trying to soothe him, when Lucas felt an urge to puke. Right fucking now.

 

He stood up and basically ran to the nearest toilet, getting on his knees and throwing up. Tears welled up in his eyes at how much it hurt. He fucking hated puking, it aggravated the state of his already dry throat.

 

"Lucas? You okay in there?" he heard Manon and closed his eyes, trying to withhold from completely breaking down. "Lucas, I'm calling Eliott."

 

The Omega visibly relaxed a little at the mention of his mate, however he still didn't want to worry him. He didn't want to worry anyone. Moreover, Eliott was finally at school and he had been skipping school for so long that it was not a good idea for him to come here. But Lucas couldn't make himself stop vomiting and he couldn't even make a sound. His whole body was trembling, he felt horribly.

 

No longer than maybe five minutes, Lucas picked up his Alpha nearby and he was clearly shocked at how fast Eliott was here. Soon, he heard the comforting voice of the older adolescent and he instantaneously relaxed. There was a hushed exchange between the two of the most important people in his life before Eliott knocked gently, his voice soothing Lucas again.

 

"Lucas, baby, are you okay? We just need to know you're okay and we'll wait for you. Just tell me you're okay."

 

Lucas forced every cell of his pained body to reply to the older brunette behind the closed doors, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a bit."

 

"Fuck," Eliott sighed in relief. There was another hushed exchange from which Lucas got out only 'I ran here so fast I thought I'd lose my lung', which made him incredibly grateful for having someone like Eliott in his life.

 

He vomited two times more and then he decided he needed to get out of there. He stood up on wobbly legs, flushed the toilet and went over to the sink, washing his mouth conscientiously, wanting the horrible taste out of it. He succeeded after some time and then he opened the doors to reveal an extremely worried Eliott and Manon.

 

They said nothing as Lucas walked over to his Alpha and snuggled into him, feeling completely and utterly horrible. He was freaking out internally about what the fuck was happening to him. This was nothing like any kind of sickness he had had throughout his whole life. He was trembling all over, he vomited and he felt really sensitive in his intimate parts. So sensitive that the gentle caress of his denim jeans and boxers was making him feel slight pain.

 

"Do you want to go home?" asked lowly Eliott, his mouth on the younger's hair, gentle hands soothing down his back.

 

"Yeah," muttered Lucas, snuggling into Eliott even more. The Alpha only smiled fondly before he unhooked one arm from around Lucas' waist, which elicited a whine from the Omega. He did not care about being in public, he needed Eliott right now and fuck people for not liking PDA.

 

"Guys, maybe I'll call you an Uber. You don't look so good, Lucas," Manon proposed before taking out her phone and ordering them a car, not sven waiting for their response.

 

"Thank you, Manon," Eliott replied as the hand that he previously took away from Lucas went back to its place, on the small of his back, tracing soothing patterns. When the Alpha saw how much Lucas was trembling he started whispering sweet things into his ear. "I'll take you home and make you a nice, warm bath. Give you a back massage afterwards. Would that make you feel better?" Lucas only nodded, prompting Eliott to go further when he saw his words clearly made the smaller boy visibly relax. "I love you so much, my beautiful boy. We'll get through this, whatever this is. I'm always here for you, remember that."

 

Their Uber arrived and Eliott gave the girl her money back, however she did not take it, promising him that this is okay and he would just buy her alcohol for another party. The Alpha thanked her a gracious amount of times, some of which made her chuckle and then they were off to their apartment.

 

Eliott did what he promised for Lucas as soon as they were back home. Firstly, he tucked his mate under the covers in their living room, turning on the TV to help him take his mind off of whatever this shit was. He kissed Lucas a few times before he left to get that bath ready and then he decided to make some broth. However, at first he needed to get Lucas in that bath.

 

He helped his boyfriend walk to the bathroom, then undressed him and there was nothing sexual about it before he out Lucas in the scorching hot bath, which felt extremely pleasurable next to the boy's tired limbs.

 

When Lucas was taken care of, he went back to the kitchen and tried to make the soup for his boyfriend. He knew he was a shit cook, but this right now was a matter of great importance, so he focused on what exactly was in the recipe, coping everything. By the time he was nearly done he felt two arms wrap around him and he smiled into the embrace.

 

"You cooked for me?" Lucas questioned. "How do I know it won't aggravate this stomach thing even more?"

 

"I know I can't cook to save my life, but I can read and although I have cuts all over my fingers, I made you this broth exactly how it was in the recipe and if it's shitty I don't know what's wrong with me," Eliott chuckled before pouring two bowls of hot soup and placing them down on the kitchen table.

 

Lucas wasn't able to express the gratitude of having this perfect boy in his life.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, first of all i am deeply sorry for taking so long with writing this. i had a writers block due to your comments about pregnancy and yes, i initially wanted to make lucas pregnant (read the tags people, stop reading this shit if you don’t want a fucking mpreg), but now i’m insecure about that plot and i don’t know if im gonna make it. in a few chapters i’m ending this fanfiction and i wanted to thank you all for being here! mostly, i enjoyed reading your comments and i really like how you indulge me with your sweetness when my fanfic is literally shit haha. i love all of you and i promise that four more chapters and i’m done with this. 
> 
> i recommend you to visit my new fanfic “kiss from a rose” and my one-shot series titled “i just need you”. i need your feedback people everywhere! even when your opinion makes me insecure, i enjoy reading it (yeah, i’m a masochist so what), so give me everything you have! 
> 
> this chapter is 3k to sincerely apologize for not being active so much

The vomiting, shivers running through the whole body, nervousness was still there after a week. Eliott didn't know what to do, he started suspecting some awful disease that would take Lucas away from him. He couldn't sleep at night, feeling that his mate was in despair too. He couldn't think, he couldn't function when Lucas was hurting in any way. The mating bond made sure of that. They needed to know what the fuck was happening, otherwise Eliott would practically die out of nervousness.

 

He woke up to the sound of vomiting again. The movement of getting out of bed, going to the kitchen to get a glass of water and cradling Lucas' body as soon as he was near him practically became a habit. He hated to see the glistening eyes of his lover, who clearly didn't like it any more than he did. The main difference, though, was that Eliott begged his Omega to go to the doctor, whereas Lucas recoiled from the idea, which worried the older boy incredibly. It even led to one very heated argument.

 

"Baby, I don't understand why the fuck won't you go to the doctor? What changed in the span of two weeks that doesn't allow you to get that checked out?!" Eliott questioned irritably, his whole silhouette hunched with concern. He had bags under his eyes and Lucas blamed himself for it.

 

"Jesus Christ, Eliott, let it go! I'm not going to a fucking doctor and that's final!" He tried to leave the room, however Eliott caught his arm in a firm grip, successfully withholding the younger adolescent from exiting.

 

"No, that's not final," his tone changed completely, suddenly more demanding and dominant. Lucas felt his Omega sprawl with happiness at how protective Eliott was. He's going to provide, the small voice at the back of his head whispered. Fortunately, his thoughts about fucking himself on the Alpha's dick were disturbed by a very enraged Eliott. "You're going to the doctor wether you want it or not. I can't stand having to see you in pain. That's final."

 

"You're not my mother and you won't tell me what to fucking do with my life."

 

"You're right, I'm not your mother, but I am your partner and your mate. You chose me, you gave yourself to me and I am still here, I'll always be. For better and for worse. But please, Lucas, I need you to get that checked out. What if it's cancer? What if you're dying? I beg you," Eliott even got down on his knees, his arms wrapping around Lucas' midsection, snuggling into the warmth of Lucas' belly, smelling him.

 

Something was off though. Lucas' smell was off. He didn't smell of a teenager wanting to be impregnated and satisfied. His scent wasn't so pungent anymore, it was more sublime. However, for Eliott, it was even better. This new scent of Lucas made him feel warm in his chest, his senses agitated by how good it all felt. It was so weird.

 

"Okay, I'll get that checked out. Just please get up."

 

Eliott didn't question him on the scent change anymore. He was too happy with the fact that Lucas was going to the doctor and finally they would know what the fuck was happening to his mate.

 

 

 

 

 

A few days after Lucas was at the doctor's again. It wasn't because of hospitals that he was so scared to come, it was because he suspected what was happening to him. He didn't want to know for certain, though. He wasn't sure what to do with it.

 

Eliott insisted on going with him, which his submissive Omega part gladly accepted and wanted to be fucked into the mattress because of how dominant his mate was, however his more sane part screamed at him 'no, you need to figure it out yourself'. Unfortunately for his sane, human part the submissive one won and he was sitting with Eliott in the waiting room like a week ago, their hands intertwined. They even went back to Suzanne, which was quite ironic.

 

They didn't have to wait too long and now that they were here Lucas asked Eliott to go in with him, so the older adolescent followed him suit as they entered the cold, stark office.

 

"Lucas! I didn't expect you to come here again actually. Not that I don't like you. You're adorable," the woman bursted out laughing, making Lucas frown but nevertheless smile also. He felt Eliott running his fingers in a soothing manner up and down his knuckles. "What seems to be the problem boys?"

 

"Um, his rut and my heat went good, actually really good and I am taking the pills, but something weird is happening. I started vomiting, I am shivering all over my body, I put on weight and my scent has changed," Eliott frowned at how direct this was already. He stopped his soothing movements and looked at his boy.

 

"Why you didn't tell me any of this?"

 

"I am scared, Eliott. Let's not talk about it right now, okay?" The older nodded, resuming his ministrations and it actually soothed something in Lucas. He felt calm, he knew that his mate was here and that he was supported.

 

"Okay, but that's just not possible. Due to the small amount of time I gave you the strongest birth control there is. You're sure you're taking it as I said to take it?"

 

"Yes. One before going to sleep, every night. Don't miss any and don't drink during taking it. I remember everything and I did exactly as I was told. That's why we're worried something is not right," Lucas replied.

 

"Hmm," the doctor seemed to ponder about something, before she stood up and pointed at Eliott. "Mr. Husband is going to my friend, an Alpha doctor to get checked out and I need to do a check up on you, Lucas."

 

Eliott also stood up, taking his hand out of Lucas' grasp and kissed the boy's head before leaving, "Everything will be alright, I promise baby. I'm here."

 

Suzanne and Eliott left the office, making Lucas worry even more about what the fuck was happening to him and why Eliott had to be examined. He slowly started to get paranoid, but before he could think about the worst kind of things Suzanne was back and her small, honest smile comforted him.

 

"Don't worry, Lucas. You're certainly not dying, but there's something wrong with your reproductive system. It symptoms clearly state that you're pregnant that's why firstly, we need to take a test for you and then if it comes back positive we're examining your Alpha to see if he isn't one of the Prime Alphas. If he is, then it means no birth control will ever work."

 

"W- What?" Lucas stammered, all of a sudden petrified for Eliott to be a Prime Alpha. It would mean no sex without a condom ever, if he didn't want to get knocked up every time they made love.

 

"Don't worry for now. Don't think of it, okay? Just lie down here, please, and let me do my work," Suzanne pointed to the sterile hospital bed behind her, which made Lucas shudder. Fuck, he needed Eliott. His bond pulsated pleasantly after he thought it, remembering him that Eliott knew and that he was still there mentally.

 

He lay down on the bed and the doctor turned on the ultrasound, so he instantaneously drew up his t-shirt, revealing his slightly bigger belly and then he pulled down a little his jeans, so his whole belly was visible. Suzanne placed the ultrasound on the boy's abdomen and he hissed at the coldness of the gel.

 

"Sorry."

 

"No worries," he replied, his gaze drifting to the ceiling, trying to focus on the slow pulsating of his bond, on the feeling of Eliott's consolation.

 

"I'm sorry for being so blunt, but I need to ask. Did he come in you while you had sex?" Lucas flushed deep red at the image that suddenly his head provided. His mouth agape and Eliott's come filling him up in practically every place in their apartment. Over the kitchen table, bed, couch, shower. He closed his eyes to not get turned on.

 

"Yes."

 

"How many times?"

 

"We had sex constantly for three days and each time he came inside me. It was new, it felt good and we wanted to try it," Lucas muttered, suddenly seeing how stupid he was.

 

"Okay," the doctor muttered and started moving the jelly substance all over his abdomen. "Did something like this happen before when you had sex with him? I mean the nausea, vomiting and putting on weight."

 

"No, but we have never done it without a condom besides my last heat, of course," he provided Suzanne with an answer, the woman nodded and went back to examining his patient. Lucas tried not to get out of his skin, he could barely focus on anything and the thought of having a baby this young had him petrified. Even if it was Eliott's baby, he couldn't. Firstly, he wanted to finish education and then he wanted kids with his mate. But not now. Please, God, not now.

 

Suddenly Suzanne put away the ultrasound and sighed. He closed his eyes and awaited for the bad news, "Lucas, you're not pregnant. There is nothing going on with your reproductive system to insinuate that you're having a baby. I need to do a couple more tests and I need to ask my colleague to do a more thorough check up with your Alpha, because it may concern your bond."

 

"B- but... What? What's not okay with our bond?"

 

"I don't know yet, but it can be because you're too young. Normally pairs mate in their twenties, young mates are not so popular. Plus, he can be a really strong Alpha and you need to somehow accommodate to his bite or you're not destined to be together and something's not right because of it. I need to get down there to my colleague and I promise I'll tell you everything you need to know as soon as I will comprehend what's happening, okay? Don't stress."

 

How the fuck was he not supposed to stress over this? He and Eliott were definitely destined to be together, however now he had doubts forming in his mind as the woman mentioned it. He started stressing over it even more as she left, he felt suffocated and he deemed he was on the verge of a panic attack.

 

But somehow the place where Eliott bit him started pulsating and waves of calmness washed over him, signalizing that the Alpha knew he was in stress, trying to comfort the younger boy.

 

He took a few deep breaths, trying to focus only on the pleasant sensation erupting through his bite all over his body. In no time, Suzanne came back bearing some papers and blood tests.

 

“Okay, I told my friend to check up on Eliott. He’s worried about you, but I told him that you’re in good hands,” she smiled reassuringly before she sat down in front of Lucas, took his blood and checked up on his body, trying to find something unsettling, however everything seemed alright. When she finished, she placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose, trying to somehow come up with what could cause those symptoms.

 

However, not more than half an hour later the Alpha doctor came back with Eliott, who immediately sat next to his mate, pulling the younger boy into his embrace and kissing his face chastely.

 

“Okay, I come bearing news. They are not really good for you, Lucas,” Eliott froze completely before he cradled his Omega in his strong arms, kissing his cheek. “We tested Eliott thoroughly and I think it’s safe to say that he’s a really strong Alpha, however not to the point that him coming in you a few times would cause such severe symptoms. We thought it may have to do with your reproductive system and unfortunately, we’re right. There’s some genetic gland inside you that does not allow you to get pregnant. We think that under normal circumstances you would have been pregnant long ago, due to Eliott’s strength and how much come he left in you, also all the symptoms would say so, but you’re not. Your body is trying to deprive you of everything that your mate has left in you, that’s why you’ve been vomiting all the time. I guess you’ve had problems with relieving yourself too?” Lucas nodded shyly, tears welling up in his eyes. “That’s understandable. I’m not gonna lie, Lucas. There is a very small chance you ever get pregnant. Even with Eliott’s strength your body won’t allow him to impregnate you. I’m very sorry.”

 

Tears slowly left Lucas’ eyes, cascading down his cheeks as Eliott cradled him in his arms, pressing kisses to his temple, trying to somehow calm the broken boy. He ran his hand through Lucas’ hair in a soothing manner, sighing slightly at how the boy shook in his arms.

 

“But what the fuck is it? Can’t you get it out of me?” Lucas asked, his voice completely breaking as he did so.

 

“There is an operation for it, however I think you’re too young to have it and it’s really risky. It can blemish your heath and you may have problems with your mating cycles for the rest of your life—”

 

“We’re not doing it. We’re not doing anything that puts his life on risk,” Eliott said sternly, not leaving any room for discouragement of his idea. The two doctors knew when not to press on a possessive Alpha and most Omegas succumbed to the Alpha’s wishes, however Lucas was definitely not one of those submissive Omegas. He knew what he wanted.

 

“Eliott, shut up. It’s not your body, so it’s not your decision,” replied the younger adolescent and he immediately felt the two doctors tense at how Eliott growled towards the boy.

 

“Baby, please—”

 

“Stop it. Either you’re here with me, supporting my decisions or you’ll be left out from them and have nothing to say at all in any case,” Lucas interrupted his Alpha, voice as stern as steel. Even though everybody in the room knew that if they were mates Eliott would have a say in such cases, no one dared to voice it. The younger adolescent felt his partner link their hands and nod his head slowly. “Well then. What’s the operation about?”

 

“Basically we need to cut it out then stitch up the sensitive tissue there. It’s under full anesthesia, so you won’t have to feel anything, however when you wake up the pain can be unbearable. We’ll give you some strong painkillers to mend and take your time while at the hospital. Then you’ll be transported to your house, where you’ll have to rest for two more weeks. Of course, no penetrative sex at the time from two to four weeks. After the operation sex may feel a little bit differently. It sure is more painful at first, but a lot of people said that it gave them a unique experience, so it may have some benefits in pleasure at last. In most cases it helps Omegas, the reproductive system mends and then you’re able to conceive a baby, however I must warn you that there are a few cases where it didn’t work. I know it’s a hard decision to make and I think you should both go home, talk about it, see what’s important for you both and then you should get back to us with your answer. What do you say?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Lucas breathed out, tears drying on his cheeks as he took in the information he’s been bombarded with. After a short exchange of polite goodbyes they left the room and headed towards their apartment.

 

Fuck, tears spilled from his eyes again.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!
> 
> under the most recent chapter i received such positive feedback as to the pregnancy plot. i think we all know where i’m going with this... there will be no sequel, pregnancy will still happen in this fic. two more chapters and buckle up because the ride will be interesting!! 
> 
> i need your feedback here as well, i need to see that you enjoy this story people, it gives me “gasoline” to write more for you. i want to hear your predictions, i want to hear what you want (maybe more smut?). love you so much, i’m devoted to you guys forever! i’ve never been happier than yesterday when i received so many positive texts, really. 
> 
> again, strongly encouraging you to check out kiss from a rose and i just need you. i need your feedback there as well

"Lucas, please. I can't have you risk your health just because some time ago I wanted children. I beg you, sweetheart, don't do it," Eliott cradled the younger adolescent in his arms, trying to get even the idea of succumbing to the operation out of the boy. He wasn't going to risk his Omega's uncomfortableness or health just because of children. Fuck, world was on the verge of overpopulation, they could adopt kids. There were solutions to this problem.

 

"You're not going to make this decision for me, Eliott. If you don't stop pestering me about it than I'm going to Mika's to think, because I can't even do that here. From the first time we met I told you that I don't want to be dependent when I'm gonna mate. I'm keeping my word right now. I know there are a lot of Omegas who let their partners make such decisions for them and I'm not one of those. If you don't like it then we have a problem," Lucas replied sternly. He was unnerved with Eliott for the constant talk about how much he cared about his health, whereas Lucas tried to balance the pros and cons of such operation. He really wanted to have kids with his mate sometime in the future. It was one of his biggest dreams and he was bound to have those.

 

"Of course, baby. I know, that's why I fell for you. I don't want to have an easy life with you. I understand that it's your decision, but you have to understand my point of view too. If I were to have an operation that could work out or not, risking my health because of it would you sit back and not say anything?" He pushed the soft fringe from his mate's deep blue eyes, seeing the answer for himself on the expression that endowed Lucas' face. "Exactly. I want what's best for you, I am worried as fuck about you and in the end, it's your decision, but I need to voice my thoughts, otherwise I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

 

"Fuck, I know," Lucas muttered defeatedly. Eliott smiled softly, kissing the back of his boy's neck, hands slipping under the t-shirt and settling on the younger's belly. "What would you do if I were pregnant? Eventually."

 

Lucas didn't want to voice it, however before he got to the doctor something deep inside him prayed it would be a baby. The thought of their love being so strong that they managed to create a life swept Lucas off his feet completely and now that someone told him he may never have children completely crushed him. He tried to somehow hold to the idea of having one in the future. Even if he wanted one now.

 

"Well, I'd definitely propose. Make you mine officially in papers, so that you know you're safe with me and that I'm yours forever. I would provide for you, maybe I'd try and learn how to cook, so you wouldn't have to leave the bed. I'd massage your feet and back every night, because I know they are sore after walking with all the abundant weight. I would be taking pictures every day of your belly to catalogue later, so we could observe how our little bean would develop in you and I don't know, I would do anything you'd ask of me. I would make love to you as many times as you wanted, I would talk to our baby every night and I'd definitely fall asleep with hands on your beautiful, swollen belly," Eliott murmured into his ear, making him melt completely against the older adolescent's hard chest. Lucas loved when Eliott talked like that, his inner Omega purred at the thought of the Alpha providing for him everything he ever wanted.

 

"Hmm? That's nice. I love it when you protect me, Eliott," Lucas whispered, leaning up a little bit to kiss the older boy. The latter smiled into the kiss, hands rubbing gently against the boy's belly.

 

"I'll always protect you. That's why I'm so concerned about this whole operation. Of course, if you decide to do it, I'll be there for you. Always. But please, don't you think we could adopt kids?" Eliott kissed his collarbone a few times.

 

"I don't want to adopt kids. I want a boy who has my eyes and your wild hair and I want a girl who'd have your crinkling smile and my hands. If I ever were to have children, I want them to be ours. I want it to be the fruit of our love for each other," Lucas replied, getting uneasy with the suggestion of adopting kids.

 

"The fruit of our love? When did you get so sappy, Lallemant?" Eliott chuckled, his chest coming up and down in soft laughs that filled the air. Lucas smiled gently too, however he was still preoccupied with the whole operation matter. He needed to have some input on this from his friends as he already knew where Eliott stood with this. But even though he doesn't agree with his Alpha controlling him, he loves him more than himself

 

"I've been sappy since the first day I met you," Lucas murmured, kissing Eliott's knuckles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Manon, Mika. I need your advice," Lucas said sternly, sitting by the counter in his previous apartment as he drank the coffee that the older adolescent quickly did for him as he visited the coloc.

 

"Did something happen?" The girl questioned, expression signifying worry on her face. He took her hand in his, squeezing gently as Mika started to writhe with curiosity.

 

"You know that Eliott's my mate, don't you?"

 

"Yeah, we both have seen the immense bruise and teeth marks on your neck. What about it?" The Alpha asked, jumping a little on his tiptoes in anticipation. Lucas couldn't comprehend how the hell this guy wasn't an Omega. He definitely behaved like a puppy in close proximity to his friends.

 

"Well, for the last week I've been sick. I was vomiting, I've put on weight, my scent has changed to more sweetened one. I thought I was pregnant and I was completely terrified. Eliott somehow convinced me to go to the doctor, where they did some tests and it turned out I'm not pregnant. Moreover, I can't have children because I have some gland that needs to be cut out if I even want to start trying with Eliott. I don't know what to do, I want to have this surgery, because I really do want to have children with my mate, but he's negative towards it. Says he would never risk my health for having children and that I mean more for him than just an incubator. I don't know what to do and I need your help."

 

A sudden silence washed over them as Manon caressed gently his fingers with her soft ones and Mika started mulling over the idea. He raised his eyebrows to signalize that he's waiting, prompting both of his friends to voice their opinions.

 

"But what are the health risks?" Manon questioned. He sighed, knowing that her reaction would matter the most for him as he trusted the girl with his life.

 

"Well, they say that sex may become painful at first and that it's not one hundred percent sure that I will be able to conceive a baby. Side effects include migraines, more vomiting and some depression even. Apparently, if I ever know for sure that I'm not going to be able to have kids then my inner Omega might give up on me and I may have a long depression episode, because I'll feel useless for my Alpha. Shit, even now I feel embarrassed talking about it with Eliott. I just cannot comprehend why it has to be me," Lucas groaned, putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose to calm himself. "I feel like a fucking failure when I know I can't satisfy the domestic part of his Alpha. He told me once he wanted six kids and actually I think I would be happy if it turned out that I was pregnant, even though I was stressed out at first. I want— No, I need to give him that. I need to give myself that and when I know there's still a chance I might give birth to our baby I need to take it. But he doesn't want me to and I don't know what to do."

 

"Lucas, it's your body. If you want to give it to both of you, do it. Even if sex might get a little bit painful at first, it's worth it and Eliott would never hurt you. Never. It doesn't change anything. If it's really what you think you need to do, do it," Mika stated his opinion before placing his hand on his and Manon's to show his support.

 

"Yeah, I think that Mika might have some sense on this. Eliott will always be opposed to even the slightest idea of hurting you. He'd probably freak out over a paper cut. If you think you won't be able to live without your children, do it. You have to chase your dreams, Lucas and if it's one of them then by all means, go ahead. We will be here for you, Eliott will be here for you and I know deep in my heart that everything will be alright. This thing now is just a small obstacle to you and Eliott living together happily ever after with a bunch of little Eliotts and Lucases running around," Manon chuckled and pulled the brunette into a hug. Mika awwed, went behind the counter and joined their hug, making it a group hug. "Eliott will understand. He loves you, he'll always support you and especially if you want to have his baby."

 

"Yeah, I can tell you that. Alphas go crazy when their Omega is pregnant. It's like a literal heaven for you, because the deepest parts inside Alphas scream at us to satisfy you in all the ways possible. Have you ever talked about it?" Mika explained with a beaming smile on his face, he was definitely proud of the progress Lucas made throughout those years that he's been living with him.

 

"Yeah, yesterday evening. I asked him what he would do if I was pregnant. He said some sweet things about it, but I don't believe that he would be this in," Lucas chuckled. "Even if he wasn't, that's okay. I love him no matter what."

 

"No, Lucas, didn't you hear what I've just said? Something switches on in Alphas when their Omegas are pregnant. He would get overly protective, he'd do everything you ever wanted. If you wished to, he'd take you to the end of the world. He would suddenly have this need to provide. He wouldn't even get angry at you waking him up at three in the morning to tell him that you want McDonalds. Hell, he'd even go order it for you if you wished so. What I mean Lucas is that Eliott would literally go crazy for you. You had never experienced such feelings with him before. It pushes both of you closer, so you can be the best parents for your baby."

 

"Fuck, Mika, stop talking about it! I'm seventeen in a month, I'm not supposed to want hole up with him at home and give him his six fucking children right now," Lucas groaned at the thought how perfect it would be to see Eliott so worked up over him just being pregnant.

 

"No, Lucas, what you cannot do is sacrifice your education for some man and his need to have a child. If you want it, it's okay. Even now. But you can't stop studying, otherwise you'll end up like all those miserable Omegas, whose relationships didn't work out because they were too caught up in their mate and not their life."

 

"I know, I know. But do you think I could do it? Study and raise a child simultaneously?" Lucas asked, his mind completely torn right now. He saw skepticism in Manon's eyes and he deeply regretted coming here for advice already. However, he's been wrong again, because Manon surprised him once more.

 

"Yeah, I think you could do it, but only with help from Eliott. One time, I talked with him about you in school and I can say he's deeply infatuated with you, surely he loves you very much. He seems like one of the faithful, strong Alphas that will take care of you throughout your whole life, but I'd be careful in your place. Look at how he's behaving right now around you when you decide to do this surgery. If he's gonna support you and stay with you throughout everything, he's the one and you're safe to give birth to a kid now. If he doesn't, if he opposes you in any thing too much then he's invested in himself and he doesn't deserve what you could give him. Make your observations Lucas and when you'll know, you'll just know."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty smut for my favorite readers. give me feedback people! from the next chapter pregnancy starts :)

Lucas mulled over the topic of surgery throughout the whole week, thinking about if he was going to do it. Eliott didn't voice his concerns anymore but the Omega could clearly see how nervous his mate has turned due to the newest information.

 

Eliott spent hours on his phone or iPad reading about the procedure, how much it costs in the best clinics, about the side effects and how to come back to normal penetrative sex after all this. He was growing even more confused by the second as each article explained the problem a little bit differently. One second he was deeply petrified about what was about to happen if Lucas decided to agree and the other he felt confident with even doing it himself, because it seemed so easy and painless. He was dumbfounded again as they both lay in their bed, in pajamas, getting ready to sleep.

 

"Baby, can you please stop? I feel you stressing out from where I'm standing in the bathroom," Lucas stated, a toothbrush inside his mouth as he cleaned his teeth. Eliott flashed deep red and put the iPad on his nightstand before snuggling into the pillows again, staring at the ceiling.

 

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I'm just so fucking worried about what they could do to you. What if they make a mistake and what if you won't be able to feel pleasure by being intimate with me ever again? Have you ever thought about that? I can't stop thinking about it. I don't want you to hurt so much, baby," Eliott then gazed at his lover, who had incredulity written over his face. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah, I just cannot believe I get to have the best Alpha in the whole world," Lucas replied, smiling softly at the older adolescent who made grabby hands at him. "Wait a second, I'll just brush my teeth and I'm coming to bed."

 

"Ugh, you're torturing me!" Eliott groaned, which sent both of them into fits of laughter. Lucas quickly washed the toothpaste away, splayed warm water all over his face to liven it up a little and went to bed.

 

He jumped onto it before straddling Eliott, whose arms instantaneously fled to his hips, holding them steady. The older one cocked an eyebrow in expectation as to what his mate was doing. Lucas flashed him a beaming smile before leaning in and kissing the Alpha.

 

"I want nothing so much as I want to have kids with you. That's why I'm doing this and I know you told me you'd live without them, that you only wanted me, but I want kids too. So much. Especially yours, Eliott."

 

The Alpha growled before cupping the younger's ass and kissing him again. Lucas chuckled into the kiss at the fervency with which the older adolescent kissed him. He pushed at Eliott's chest a little bit to calm him down.

 

"Babe, rest for the time when I'm gonna need you to get me all round up," Lucas snorted at the excess of his language again.

 

"Remember that if you do decide to have this surgery we'll have four weeks without sex. I'm gonna have all the time in the world to rest for you," Eliott pointed out, his voice raspy. "But if you don't want to tonight, that's okay. It's all about you anyway. You know I'd hate myself if I ever pressured you into something you didn't want to do."

 

"Eliott, how many times do I need to inform you that I'm always down to having sex with you," Lucas chuckled and captured the older's lips in a slower, more passionate kiss, both of them exhaling in relief as they got more lost in each other. "I love you," he breathed out as they devoured their faces more and more with every second, with every beat of their hearts.

 

"I love you too," Eliott replied turning them over, so he was on the top between his Omega's legs, which tightened around his waist instinctively. Fuck, he adored those muscly thighs on which he sometimes sucked bruises and he definitely loved what was between them.

 

It wasn't long until Eliott got rid of his clothes, presenting his already hard, red, throbbing cock. Lucas licked his lips at the sight, not quite able to comprehend that he would have the other's body forever. That Eliott's intimate parts were also his now and that there was no shame in enjoying what his Alpha had to offer.

 

Lucas was undressed agonizingly slow by Eliott's experienced hands, their mouths never leaving each other as they soon became naked together, slim body against another slim body.

 

"You're so beautiful. You don't understand what you're doing to me," Eliott muttered as he pushed back a little to admire his mate's incredible body. Lucas flushed under the intense gaze of his lover and pulled him in again to kiss his soft lips once more.

 

Fuck, Eliott could write sonnets about that body laying before him. This body was home, warmth and pleasure. It was beautiful in every inch. It was mesmerizing even with those small moles scattered here and there. Eliott wanted to kiss every one of them and then make Lucas' mind combust from all the pleasure he'd provide.

 

"So fucking marvelous," Eliott whispered more to himself than to Lucas as he licked down the younger adolescent's jaw, lips bruising his neck and then falling down. His tongue played with the boy's nipples, teasing and sucking until they were all red and protruding proudly. His hands wandered down until they were spreading the boy's legs ever so gently, only for the older adolescent to feel the excessive wetness between those beautiful thighs. "Already wet for me, baby?" Lucas' whole body blushed furiously at how the older adolescent voiced it, which the latter quickly caught up on. "Lucas, I can't believe how you're still embarrassed by this. We literally make love every night."

 

"I'm just— I'm uncomfortable when you talk like that about me," Lucas murmured, his eyes not looking at Eliott, who was deeply concerned by then.

 

"You want me to stop?" He questioned, his fingers slowly tracing the red, puffy rim as he waited for the go ahead to push his fingers in.

 

"No, I don't want you to stop, but somehow it still makes me uneasy," Lucas replied, making Eliott half his movements. He sighed in exasperation when those perfect fingers stopped making him see the stars just by teasing him. "I mean I need to get used to it, so please don't make fun of me when I blush."

 

"I'd never make fun of you, because you're blushing. I'm just curious as to why, but now I understand," Eliott kissed the younger adolescent's skin a few times and pushed his fingers in, not allowing his mate to utter another word. "I love how you're so tight for me, sweetheart. Someone could think you'd get loosened up after all this time, but no. You're still as tight as the first time."

 

"E- Eliott," Lucas moaned instantly at those words, feeling two more fingers breaching him, making his head spin. The Alpha sucked bruises into his thighs and worked his fingers diligently in Lucas and even though they both know the boy didn't need preparation, Eliott rarely fingered him and that was the moment he really wanted to. He felt like he needed it to happen.

 

"You feel good, baby? Want me to go deeper?" Eliott asked, voice husky with simultaneous infatuation and desire. He saw his boy writhe, clenching the silk sheets of his king-sized bed, trying to somehow stop himself from flying off the ground.

 

"Eliott, fuck, please. Need you inside me. N- Need your knot," Lucas arched his back in sudden pleasure as Eliott brushed his prostate, making him unclench his eyes and gasp for more air. The sounds that instantly poured out of him were obscene, making Eliott even harder than he thought he could get.

 

He scissored his fingers, pushed them in deeper and admired how the Omega's hole fluttered around them to keep them in and how it accommodated to when he changed their position. It was the most appealing thing in the world for Eliott and he thought about overstimulating Lucas with bringing his mouth on him. He imagined how good he'd taste, how sweet, and how ragged his breath would get, how louder he'd be.

 

He didn't waste time before pressing a few little kisses to the boy's thighs, perineum and then he instantly licked into the younger adolescent's ass, making him clutch at his hair harshly and basically scream his name. Eliott could only hope his neighbors wouldn't hear.

 

He made a place for his tongue to lick in with his fingers, stretching the boy out before sucking at his rim again, tasting the strawberry sweetness of Lucas' slick. He couldn't understand how his mate did it, because he has never tasted so delicious slick before in his life. He could spend hours eating the younger adolescent out until he'd be begging for Eliott to take him.

 

That's what he needed to hear now. He started massaging the prostate with his middle finger constantly, making Lucas jolt with each time on the bed as he licked around the rim, then sucked on it and then he explored the boy's insides with his hot, wet tongue, basking in the scent of Lucas' most intimate parts. He'd always take care of his boy like this, he'd never let Lucas be dissatisfied by their sex life.

 

"Eliott, Eliott! I'm coming," the older boy didn't even understand what was happening, too caught up in the warmth of Lucas' hole before his boy came hot and hard on his chest, shaking with his orgasm and Eliott didn't stop moving his fingers around, stimulating his clenching insides. His tongue never left the boy either. When he was done, Eliott had to pull away a little to ask him a question.

 

"Baby, you'll be good getting hard again and taking my cock? We can end it here if you need me to," Eliott caressed the Omega’s inner thigh with the hand that wasn’t currently occupied with pleasuring the boy.

 

“No, I won’t get to feel you for four long weeks. Get inside me. Just— Please, slow. I’m a little over sensitive right now,” Lucas smiled softly at his mate who nodded and started peppering kisses to the younger adolescent’s inner thigh as he started working his fingers again, slowly, trying to make Lucas hard again.

 

It wasn’t difficult or even tiresome, because they were both extremely horny teenagers and they were in love. Plus, how could anyone not get turned on when Eliott looked like that? Just one glance at the older boy and Lucas could feel getting himself slicker with every second. And to know that this incredibly hot body would be bound to him forever? Best feeling in the world.

 

“Regeneration time is an A+,” Eliott joked as Lucas’ cock was standing proudly after less than thirty seconds of fingering and caressing his body.

 

“Shut up. Have you seen yourself?” Lucas blushed again and Eliott chuckled softly, bestowing his mate with a beaming smile as he pulled out his fingers slowly, so he wouldn’t somehow hurt the younger boy and sat up before working his cock a little.

 

“Okay, so how do you want me, love? On your back like this? On your belly? Or maybe I’ll spoon you from behind and have my way with you?” Lucas rolled his eyes playfully before turning over, so he was laying on his side and pushed one leg up.

 

“Get in there, cowboy. I don’t have all day,” the younger adolescent joked this time and Eliott immediately placed himself behind the boy, lining himself up and pushing in carefully. He placed his left hand on Lucas’ belly to be able completely control the boy’s and his movement and left a few open-mouthed kisses on the younger’s neck.

 

Lucas was such a sight like this. He tilted his head back in imminent pleasure, eliciting a broken moan as Eliott bottomed out and his leg trembled at how good it all felt in such a short span of time. The older adolescent hasn’t even thought about it as his left hand immediately went to the younger’s leg, pushing it up, so he’d have all the access he wanted, whereas Lucas didn’t have to strain himself.

 

“Slow or fast?” Eliott questioned, placing even more kisses on the boy’s jaw, basking in how responsive his mate was, fluttering his eyes open and begging inaudibly to take him. “Verbally, please.”

 

“Slow, but hard. I want to feel you for days,” Lucas replied, his voice shaky. Eliott instantly nodded, covering the boy’s mouth with his as he started to move. Slowly and gently at first to get his lover used to having him inside all over again.

 

When he felt Lucas relax and succumb completely to the feeling he started the session of deep thrusts. He pulled almost all the way out and not waiting a second he slammed back in, hitting with all force the younger’s prostate, which succeeded in Lucas gripping the back of his head and the sheets, so that he could ground himself somehow.

 

The moans pouring out of Lucas were obscene. When Eliott pushed in with all force they would get louder, somehow startled, but still expressing immense pleasure and when he pulled out they would change into whines, begging Eliott to stay inside the boy forever. The older adolescent worshipped every one of them, adorning Lucas’ skin in purple bruises as his instincts took over and something inside him switched to complete possessiveness.

 

The younger boy was so delicious in that moment that Eliott couldn’t stop about other men touching his mate, because who the hell wouldn’t if they had an Omega reacting to sex like that. He needed a confirmation, he wasn’t thinking clearly anymore. Everything inside him screamed possession.

 

As he slammed back in, Lucas screaming his name, breath shaky as he tried to somehow gain control, but he couldn’t, Eliott bit his earlobe and growled into his ear, “Who do you belong to, baby?”

 

Lucas was clearly too lost in pleasure to even reply and that’s why Eliott pulled out completely and turned him over, so he was on his belly before he repeated his question.

 

The younger adolescent was so desperate for his Alpha’s cock in the moment that tears almost welled up in his eyes at how much he needed for the older boy to get inside him again right now.

 

“Y- You. Only you. Eliott, please,” Lucas was on the verge of crying, he felt like suffocating, however after hearing those words the older adolescent immediately pushed back in and picked up the rough pace, eliciting even more moans from the smaller brunette.

 

He pushed Lucas’ legs so they were spread as wide as he could, pushed his ass back up, not letting the younger boy feel any friction. He wanted his Omega to come only from his cock inside him. He spread his legs too, so he would be able to control the pace, the roughness completely.

 

He started pounding into the boy, covering him with his body, starting to press more kisses to the boy’s back, shoulders - basically everything he could reach with his lips to express how much he loved Lucas underneath him.

 

Whereas Lucas was torn. On one hand, he had never felt this useless in his whole life. The only thing he could do was to clench the sheets of their bed, trying not to go up the bed, so he wouldn’t hurt his head. However on the other, he had never felt so good. Eliott was giving him the fucking of his life and deep, deep down he loved how much control the older adolescent had. He loved the fact that he could trust Eliott so much to be able not to panic at how much the man above him could do to him in that position.

 

Eliott pushed himself up, hands on the younger boy’s hips as he admired how good his cock looked disappearing into Lucas’, pushing at the sloppy, glistening and completely abused rim. He felt his cock twitch inside the younger boy as he saw how much slick was cascading down the boy’s thighs and onto their bed. He felt immense proudness engulfing him that he was the one to make Lucas come apart like that and that he was the only one to see him in such vulnerable state.

 

Lucas clenched his fists harder with every rougher thrust, his eyes clenched as he succumbed to pleasure Eliott provided once again, mouth agape as he panted and gasped, probably not being able to moan so much due to his throat aching.

 

Eliott spread his ass cheeks wide, completely engrossed with how Lucas’ practically devoured him. How easy he was for his cock. It made his insides spin and he felt himself getting closer, but he knew that Lucas had to come first. That’s why he angled his hips directly towards the younger’s prostate, knowing exactly where it was, because hey, he had sex with his boy so many times that he had a map of his whole body, and he started pounding even harder in drilling pace. He saw Lucas’ eyes flutter open and the immense surprise overtaking him as he upped the pace and hit the perfect spot over and over.

 

After less than forty seconds of such pounding he pulled out again, eliciting a whine of discouragement once more before he flipped the boy over, so he was on his back, legs spread. He didn’t even wait, he pushed in immediately and picked up on the drilling pace, making Lucas arch his back in an indescribable amount of pleasure as he dug his fingernails into the older’s back, definitely leaving marks.

 

Lucas wrapped his trembling legs around Eliott’s waist before whispering raggedly into his ear, “I’m close.”

 

Eliott nodded and leaned in to kiss the younger’s lips. The kiss was sloppy as they swallowed each other’s moans, teeth clashing at how hard the Alpha thrusted into the boy, tongues gliding against each other and spit exchanging. It was perfect in its imperfection.

 

It didn’t take long for the younger boy to arch his back again, dug his fingernails into Eliott’s back deeper and come all over their chests, trying to catch his breath after a mind blowing orgasm.

 

Eliott was quick to come too, it only took him four more thrusts before he buried himself as deep as he could inside his lover and left his warm seed inside the Omega.

 

Lucas cradled him through it, massaging the constricted muscles of his back, kissing his jaw and cheeks, running hands through his hair until the older’s arms gave out and he fell on Lucas, his arms wrapping the boy up immediately.

 

“I love you. So much,” he whispered and kissed Lucas’ chest before grunting contentedly as the boy started running his hands through his hair again.

 

“I love you too,” Lucas whispered and suddenly tears welled up in his eyes at how much he wanted those fucking kids with Eliott. The guy who loved him so deeply that his heart ached pleasantly at the thought of it. “Eliott, I fucking crave having kids with you. I will have this surgery and I need you there with me. I need your full support, otherwise I don’t know what to do.”

 

He felt the older adolescent stiffen, however under his gentle fingers tracing shapes at the man’s broad back he relaxed again before answering with a completely ruined voice, “I’ll always be here for you, Lucas, and you’ll always have my full support. I’m just worried about you, but if it’s really what you want then I will be by your side till the very end.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think. next chapter will be cute and smutty, then i’m bringing the pregnancy on

Eliott was sitting on the chair in hospital, both of his legs too weak to even stand up straight as the love of his life was now talking things over with his new doctor that would perform the surgery. Of course, out of pure courtesy, Suzanne was there too, so she could calm down the younger adolescent when it'd be needed.

 

The Alpha texted Manon and Yann, Lucas' best friends, to come over here for support and that's why they were sitting right in front of him, looking equally concerned about their friend's well-being and convalescence. Fortunately, they both knew about Eliott's attitude towards this surgery and probably that was the only reason why they didn't claw his eyes out.

 

When the doors to the consulting room opened, Eliott almost jumped out of his skin and Lucas could definitely feel it, because his smile was smug as he exited the room. The Alpha didn't let it get to him and cautiously stood up, so he wouldn't faint then and there from all the emotions flooding his brain.

 

"So what are we doing?" He laced his fingers with Lucas' and gently squeezed his hand in order to show him that he's here. The younger adolescent swallowed audibly before he flashed them a small smile.

 

"I just need to get checked in and then they'll have the surgery room ready in three hours," the Omega was definitely ungratified as it was his first surgery ever. Jesus  fucking Christ, Eliott didn't want this to happen. "Can he go in with me? To the surgery I mean," the boy questioned Suzanne, who shook her head softly.

 

Even though the older adolescent was petrified himself, he tilted the younger's chin up, flashing him a small smile that always made the boy's insides melt before giving him a chaste kiss.

 

"Hey, it'll be alright. I'll be waiting for you, always. Okay?" Eliott murmured, trying to channel his whole affection towards the boy through their bond, however it was impossible, because the older loved his boy way too much to be able to express that.

 

"Okay. Come with me to the reception desk?" Lucas asked, giving a quick glance his friends, who nodded immediately. The Alpha wanted to go too, however his boy's current doctor asked him to stay.

 

He gave another quick kiss to Lucas, who grudgingly left him alone with Suzanne and the surgeon. When the boy was gone, he turned around and flashed them an irritated look. How dare they keep him there when all he wanted was to be with Lucas until the removal.

 

"Eliott, we need to talk to you about how's the procedure going to go. Firstly, you need to pay for the surgery in the reception desk. We've already discussed the costs, so I think it's clear," Suzanne started.

 

"Yeah, it is. You didn't say anything to Lucas, though? I don't want him to worry about costs right now. He has enough of his own problems," Eliott replied, running a hand through his messy hair in order to somehow appease his aggravated nerves.

 

"Mr. Demaury, you know we can't hide the costs from our patient if he asks, but if he doesn't, then we'll say nothing," now it was the surgeon's turn to reply to his question. Eliott only nodded.

 

"So what's more?"

 

"We can see how concerned you are, Mr. Demaury, and we want to assure you that there is nothing to be worried about. Your spouse is in great hands, I'll be sure to take care of him. Each time I performed this procedure it turned out completely fine, the Omegas could go back to having safe sex and they were able to conceive children. We want you to calm down a little, because Lucas is getting worked up by his own nerves, plus your own. Go there and support him, but do not encumber him with your own concerns right now. He needs to relax," the man explained and Eliott nodded once more before saying his goodbyes and heading towards the reception desk where he already paid for the surgery.

 

Lucas was writing down his contact information in some kind of form as Eliott wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed the back of his neck. He completely eased himself behind the younger boy and peppered more kisses to his neck, so he could calm down too.

 

"What are you doing?" He questioned, studying the form in his boy's hands.

 

"I need to fill this out and they will put me in one of the rooms as I finish," Lucas replied shakily and Eliott's heart churned. His lover was visibly shivering with worry, so the Alpha had to do something.

 

"Hey, what can I do to help? You're awfully nervous, baby, and it won't help with the surgery," he murmured in the younger adolescent's ear, waiting for his reply.

 

"Can you fill this out for me and then cuddle me until they check me in?" Lucas asked, voice unsure as if he didn't know that Eliott would do anything for him.

 

"Sure. Let's go to that couch over there, okay? It'll be more comfortable to snuggle into me, won't it?" Eliott chuckled humorlessly as the smaller brunette followed him before sitting down on this fluffy couch. He immediately hid himself under his Alpha's arm, breathing in the scent from his chest as Eliott focused on getting done this stupid form. He wanted nothing more than to focus completely on Lucas, but they had to fill it out eventually.

 

When he was done he treaded one hand through the boy's soft hair before he leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss on the younger adolescent's forehead. He gave the form over to Yann, who went with it to the reception desk again.

 

"I love you so much, my love," Eliott whispered to Lucas' ear, cradling his body in voiceless support. "Everything will be alright, I'm always beside you when you need me, okay?"

 

"But they are not letting you in," Lucas almost whimpered, snuggling even closer to the older boy, which seemed impossible one second ago.

 

"They don't need to let me in for me to be next to you. That's why we have the bond, don't we? I'll feel it when you need me to be there and I promise, I'll break the fucking walls if you want me to."

 

"You're my favorite person in the world, you know?" Lucas chuckled and instantaneously his two best friends gasped indignantly in front of them.

 

"Hey! I thought I was your favorite person!" Yann faked outrage, making all of them laugh quietly.

 

"You all are the best," Lucas muttered after a moment of silence. "Thank you that you're here for me. I couldn't— I can't do it without you all here."

 

"We'd never leave you, bro. Even if I don't support it, you're the most important person in my life and I'm gonna be there for you when you need me."

 

"Yeah, me too. It's actually quite disturbing that you'd believe we let you in here alone with your mate. Unthinkable! You'd lose your mind!" Manon joked and they all bursted out laughing again.

 

"Mr. Lallemant?" A soft voice interrupted their fit of giggles and brought Lucas back to reality. He instantly tensed, but Eliott cooed him and then he kissed him sweetly, which slowly relaxed him. "We need to prepare you for the procedure. Follow me."

 

Lucas stood up on wobbly legs, Eliott immediately behind him, hands on his hips, so he wouldn't swoon dramatically. The younger hugged Yann, which made his Alpha growl instinctively, sending him in another fit of giggles at how cute Eliott was when he was jealous. Then, he hugged Manon, who kissed his head and whispered sweet nothings into his ear before kissing his face again and letting him go finally.

 

"Can my mate go with me until we get to surgery?" Lucas questioned and the woman nodded in confirmation, which made the younger boy immediately clasp his hand with the older one's before they went down the corridor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eliott's knee was restless as it went up and down constantly for almost a full two hours, his hands in his hair as he tugged on it to relieve some pressure on his bond. Lucas was fucking stressed out and the older adolescent wasn't happy with it. He needed to be there.

 

"Eliott, stop torturing yourself. I can hear you thinking from the other side of the room," Manon interrupted his horrible train of thoughts, for which he was extremely grateful.

 

"I can't stop, Manon. What if they do something wrong? What if it doesn't work out? What if he gets depressed? Fuck, I'm gonna kill myself if they don't tell me what's happening," Eliott muttered, trying to somehow contain the worry spreading over every bone and muscle of his body.

 

"Hey, stop. He's not going to die," suddenly the girl was in front of him and she caressed his cheeks, making him lean into her touch a bit to somehow comfort himself. "It's not a surgery from which you die and the side effects are not that bad. Nothing will happen. He'll come out of here in an hour or so and you'll live happily ever after. Sounds good?"

 

He slowly nodded his head and the girl sat beside him, pulling the shivering boy into her embrace. She was always a comforting presence in Lucas' life and now she needed to comfort the man that was the most important part of his best friend's life, otherwise it'd be bad for Lucas.

 

When she started treading soft fingers through Eliott's hair and massaged his scalp, the older adolescent quickly evened out his breathing and fell asleep.

 

He dreamed of Lucas, years later with a different scent. More sweetened, more mature, but still as enticing as ever. He dreamed of coming home after a grueling day, completely worn out, but with a smile on his face, because as soon as he passed the threshold his kids swarmed all over him, asking him questions and complaining about another healthy dinner and not pizza like he promised some time ago.

 

But most important place in his dream had Lucas. The fondness in his eyes as he walked into the kitchen in his suit, completely exhausted, but content he got to have the best family in the world.

 

He dreamed of the younger boy pulling him into a passionate kiss by his tie and smacking his ass playfully as he tried to take a bite of whatever Lucas was cooking.

 

And then he imagined how they'd put their kids to sleep separately, only to join themselves together in pleasure late at night as Lucas moaned sweetly his climax into Eliott's ear in the dimness of their bedroom.

 

He wanted this to happen. He needed this to be his future.

 

He didn't know what time it was when he was gently shook awake by Manon, who had a beaming smile on her face. She said something to him, which he didn't register, but he immediately slapped out of his daze and noticed that the surgeon was here. He instantaneously stood up, almost tipped over, but Yann was here quickly to help him stand straight.

 

"How is he?" Was the only thing that left his lips and the doctor flashed him a soft smile before patting his back.

 

"Everything went fine. He's been transported to room 256 already. You're free to visit, but he hasn't regained consciousness yet, so don't expect to get into some deep conversation," the man chuckled as he saw relief flood over Eliott's features. "Remember, no penetrative sex for four weeks and only after this time you can slowly start trying for a baby, if you're ready. He's incredibly sensitive down there right now and he'll probably stay like that until the end of first pregnancy. It's not certainly a bad thing, but you may have to be a little bit more gentler with him when you start having sex agin. You understand?"

 

"Yes. Of course, yes," Eliott stumbled over his words, warmth feeling his heart completely. "I can see him right now?"

 

"Yeah. Room 256. Go support your mate, son."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus, i’ve been writing a whole lot of smut lately. i don’t know if you like it or not, but fuck it, they’re horny teenagers, their life is basically wrapped up around sex. have some fluffy chapters before it goes to hell once more!

Lucas slowly fluttered his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. He was in an incredibly stark, white room, hooked up to some beeping machinery and an incredible pain splayed all over his intimate parts. He winced at the immense ache and he wanted to see if maybe some kind of touch on his lower back would help, however he couldn't free his hand, which was in somebody's grip.

 

He turned his head around a little bit only to see Eliott with his forehead on the bed, sleeping peacefully, their fingers intertwined. He had his mouth open, little snores coming out of it and the whole scenery was just beautiful. Lucas couldn't believe he had someone who cared this much in his life.

 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he slowly detached his hand from Eliott's death grip and run it softly through the older adolescent's unkempt, messy mane that he loved so much. He started massaging slowly on the sports where he knew Eliott enjoyed it a little bit too much.

 

Eliott's breath hitched at he sudden pleasure before he opened languidly his eyes only to see his lover completely conscious again with tears cascading down his cheeks. He immediately frowned and sat up, placing one of his hands on the boy's cheek, wiping the unwelcome tears away.

 

"What's happening? Are you okay?" Eliott asked, voice hoarse and raw as if he hadn't drunk anything throughout the last days. "Baby, please don't cry. Are you in pain?"

 

"No. I just can't believe you're here," Lucas whispered and Eliott instantaneously knew what he meant. He leaned in before kissing the boy's head, hands still wiping the falling tears.

 

"I'll always be here," Eliott whispered back and kissed the younger's head again. "How do you feel?"

 

"H- Hurts," he stammered out, wincing again as he shuffled closer to Eliott who clenched his jaw.

 

"Do you want me to get the nurse, so she can give you more painkillers?" Lucas nodded softly, basking in the tenderness of Eliott's kisses on his face. "Fuck, baby. I feel like I'm gonna combust when you're hurting."

 

"Eliott, go get the nurse. Please," Lucas murmured, closing his eyes shut and Eliott left one last kiss on his lips. He smiled fondly at the gentle touch before the older exited his room.

 

The first two weeks in hospital were hard for both of them.

 

Lucas had a note from the hospital sent to his school, so he didn't have to worry about not passing because of his absence, however he did have to do his homework at some point.

 

He made sure that Eliott went to his classes, though, because it wouldn't be good for the older adolescent to repeat the third year once more. He only left Lucas to go there, he didn't even sleep in their house, only stopped there to grab a spare pair of boxers and clothes for another day. He did his assignments diligently, even though he got easily distracted by Lucas just laying there, looking at him.

 

Those weeks were rough, but eventually Lucas got checked out and they went back home together. What Lucas certainly didn't expect was that his perfect mate and his best friends threw him a coming back party in their apartment. He ended up crying again in front of them at how supportive they were and he hugged as hard as he could all of them.

 

When the party started, Yann getting ridiculously drunk and definitely getting laid by Chloé tonight, Mika kissing his, apparently, boyfriend and Arthur along with Basile dancing weirdly to the music, Lucas plopped down on the couch, watching his friends with awe.

 

Not long after, the couch dipped under someone's weight, which happened to be Manon's. He smiled at the girl and they exchanged their greetings, Lucas thanking once more for this party.

 

"So, how do you feel?" Questioned the girl, taking a sip of her drink, which dangerously resembled Mojito.

 

"Well, I'm sore all over and I can't drink or have sex for two more weeks, so I don't actually think I'm living at all," Lucas bursted out laughing at his poor attempts with making jokes, Manon patting his shoulder.

 

"Don't worry. You'll catch up, you have your whole life for it. But remember my words about not getting pregnant when you'll be prohibited to drink for a whole nine months," the girl chuckled, seeing his horrified expression.

 

"Girl, I think I will be one of those people, who drinks red wine during pregnancy, praying that their kid will turn out fine," he choked out.

 

"Oh, I don't think your Alpha is going to let you."

 

"I think you know Eliott. He's too charmed by me to even contradict anything I say," Lucas found his man in the crowd at those words. Eliott was currently talking with Sofiane, who was Imane's new love interest.

 

"You really got yourself the best one there is. I'm actually jealous, babe," she downed her drink in one go, grimacing slightly at the taste. "You should have seen him when you were undergoing the removal. He practically swooned from all emotions. He was petrified. I don't think I've ever seen an Alpha be this in love."

 

"Yeah, he's great. I told you," he smirked at the older boy, who immediately caught his gaze and smiled back. "Where is Charles? If I may ask."

 

Manon inhaled sharply next to him at the question, "We're not in good terms right now. Cutting straight to the chase, I thought he cared about me, but he doesn't. He doesn't care if I'm with him or if I'm with someone else. He's like, turned off from all the emotions. He says he loves me, but I can't find this glint in his eyes, which you can find so easily in Eliott's. He fucking beams when he looks at you. That's what I want and Charles isn't that. We had a fight about it maybe a week ago."

 

"Well, fuck," Lucas commented before sipping some water from his cup. "Men are trash, aren't they?" The girl nodded. "That's why I was afraid. That I'll fall for someone who can't comprehend his feelings. I'm sorry you had to experience it. But Manon, can I give you an advice?"

 

"Go ahead," she smiled up at him.

 

"Don't settle for less. If Charles isn't what you want from a man, don't stay with him. I want to believe that each one of us has our other half somewhere in this world and we just have to find it. It might be hard as hell, but it's worth it. For instance, I wouldn't change anything about what happened between me and Eliott, even though we hurt each other really bad, because that was our way to happiness and right now, I'd rather die than part with him. So, don't settle for less and fight for what you want," he said, squeezing the girl's shoulder to emphasize his words before the music changed to something slow.

 

He saw Eliott excuse himself from the conversation he had with the other adolescent before making his way down to Lucas. He held out his hand, bowing a little bit, smirk playing on his lips.

 

"May I have this dance?"

 

Lucas looked expectantly at Manon, needing her permission, because he didn't want to leave her alone right now. But the girl only slapped his back playfully and motioned for him to take Eliott's hand. So he did.

 

The older adolescent wrapped his arms around Lucas' shoulders, bringing him closer to his body, their foreheads touching as the younger wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

Eliott had such tenderness in his eyes when he looked at Lucas that the older almost wanted to recoil, however he knew that now he didn't need to. He could drown in all the tenderness with which Eliott would smother him, because he loved this man and nothing else mattered.

 

"I'm so fucking happy right now," Lucas murmured into his lover's lips, who only shut his eyes and endowed him with a shy smile, designated to be seen only by Lucas. He knew what it meant, it meant 'me too'.

 

Not long after this, Eliott leaned in and brushed their lips in a soft kiss, making Lucas want more. But not in a hungry, sexual way. He wanted it to be full of affection, he wanted it to be gentle and slow. And with Eliott he didn't even have to ask, because the older adolescent knew him better than he himself. That's why he only slightly parted Lucas' lips with his tongue and slowly pushed it in, inviting the younger boy to the soft gliding.

 

Eliott inhaled sharply as Lucas' hands tightened around his t-shirt, when he bit his bottom lip carefully, not to do any more damage to the boy's exhausted body.

 

They kissed like that until the end of the song, completely wrapped up in each other and their warmth, clutching at their bodies, smiling into the most tender of kisses.

 

 

 

 

 

Two weeks passed unbelievably fast as Lucas was focused on his schoolwork and Eliott tried to get the younger adolescent as comfortable as possible, so his convalescence would be good.

 

They were too caught up in the daily drama to remember that those incredibly hard four weeks were over and they were good to go again. However, they were quickly reminded of it, when Eliott started jogging to somehow ease up the tension in his loins after weeks of nothing but some blowjobs here and there. One morning he came back completely drenched in sweat, still panting and it occurred to Lucas that he should look in the calendar what day he was. When they both noticed that it was three days after the fateful day, they immediately jumped their bones.

 

And that's where they were now. In the bedroom, both of them sitting up, Lucas writhing on Eliott's lap, hands thrown around the older adolescent's shoulders, trading panting kisses as he slowly, extremely slowly sat down on the Alpha's cock, feeling more sensitive than ever.

 

Eliott has been terrified of hurting him, so he pressed on doing it this way, so Lucas would be the one to control how deep would the taller brunette go and how fast. Even though the younger complained about how his thighs were strained after having sex while he's on top, Eliott only chuckled at the cuteness of it all.

 

And when the older adolescent finally breached him for the first time in a month, Lucas understood what people were talking about and what being sensitive meant.

 

Fuck, it hurt.

 

Eliott soothed the younger boy as he finally bottomed out, his smooth hands caressing the milky skin of his lover, trying to somehow stop the shudders of indescribable feeling from spreading all over Lucas' body.

 

"Hey, we can stop if you want to. I won't mind," Eliott whispered, his right hand coming up to cup the younger's cheek before he caressed it fondly, his eyes seeking any kind of torment.

 

"No, no. We're not stopping, I have not been with you like this in over a month. I've missed you. Just give me a second," Lucas hissed out, clenching his eyes shut before experimentally rolling his hips. It was a slow, unsure movement, which sent spikes of pleasure up Eliott's spine, however he didn't dare to move even an inch.

 

"I've missed you too," Eliott murmured before deciding to do something to help the younger boy relax, so he leaned in and started placing open-mouthed kisses on his collarbone, on the seam of his neck and on his jawline as his hands slid up and down the boy's flank, caressing the soft skin that the older adolescent loved so much.

 

Lucas did another experimental roll of his hips and then, when displeasure didn't cover his face he slowly moved up and down, just to the middle of Eliott's cock, so he wouldn't get hurt.

 

"Better?" The older adolescent checked in, engrossed in painting the pallid skin of Lucas' neck purple. He felt the younger adolescent nod his head and sigh in relief as he slowly pulled up more before coming back down on Eliott's lap. "You feel so good, baby. I've missed it so much. How tight you are around my cock and how perfect you feel."

 

That was when Lucas sank down again on Eliott's length, obvious pleasure finally visible on his face, how it took over his features, how flushed he got, how pretty as the older stayed still, watching, taking what the younger wanted to give him. It made him breathless.

 

The fact that his iron hard member was enveloped by perfectly tight heat and so much wetness made his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure. It hasn't been stimulated like that in over a month, he hasn't had such break in having sex from when he was fifteen.

 

Then Lucas started rolling his hips again, widening the circle, making Eliott grit his teeth, because he had to overcome the immense urge to fuck up into the velvet hole. It wasn't enough and it was too much at the same time.

 

Desperation took over Lucas completely when Eliott flashed him his ravenous stare. He cradled the older's head in his soft palms as the flush expanded all over his whole, beautiful body. Sweat breaking out, moans getting louder and toes curling. Eliott slid his hands over the slickness of sweat on Lucas' thighs, trying to take in his mate's beauty as the younger rode him into oblivion.

 

Suddenly, a need to see his effect on the boy took over him as he whispered into Lucas' lips, "Open your eyes. Look at me."

 

Lucas obliged, his gaze locking with Eliott's and the older adolescent saw how dilated his pupils are, completely blown. It made him lean in and close the gap between them, licking into his lover's mouth, trying to make his rosy lips all puffy.

 

The Omega put his hand on the older boy's abdomen, curling his fingers and leaving red lines of pleasure on the Alpha's constricted muscles as they both panted. And Eliott was so turned on by that display that he started whining at how much he wanted to claim his boy again.

 

Lucas must have noticed it, because he pulled off and got out of the older adolescent's lap before he got on his back, wiggling his ass suggestively, waiting for his lover.

 

Eliott's mind must have been scrambled, because it took him a few seconds to register what was happening and as he finally understood, he got back up and positioned himself between the boy's legs.

 

"You sure you're alright? I don't want to hurt you," Eliott cooed, his hands smoothing the beads of sweat on Lucas' thighs as he talked.

 

"I'm alright. Get on with it, Mister."

 

Eliott leaned in and smothered the boy's neck with gentle kisses as he slowly pushed in again, eliciting a whine out of the Omega. When he understood that there was none painful sounds or expressions, he started moving slowly, gently to never hurt the teenager underneath him. Hands were wrapped around his neck, pulling him for a searing kiss and legs around his waist tightened, bringing both of them closer.

 

They moved together, in unison. Gasping into each other's mouths, teeth clashing, tongues searching and Eliott never picked up the pace. Actually, both of them loved this slow, steamy, hot sex as they got to study every expression of pleasure on their faces.

 

Lucas' hands travelled down the older's body, mapping every crease and curve, every mole that he encountered. Eliott moaned lowly as his hands went to the Alpha's ass, squeezing it harshly. He hid his face in the younger's neck, breathing in the familiar scent he craved for when Lucas wasn't with him.

 

"So fucking tight," Eliott panted out each word with every thrust, making Lucas wail before throwing his head back. "I can't believe you're real. I'm never agreeing to not making love to you for a month," he rasped out and Lucas chuckled, bringing him for a quick kiss. "Are you close?"

 

"I've been close for some time already," Lucas murmured and placed soft kisses under Eliott's ear, leading up to his jawline. The older adolescent only groaned in response, his hips never quickening, but definitely getting more frantic and sloppy as he chased his release.

 

Lucas face when he came was a fucking masterpiece.  Eliott wanted to enchase it and put in some museum, because it was really a work of art.

 

His hole clenched around Eliott's throbbing member, head thrown back, mouth agape, hair disheveled and obscene moans pouring out of his perfect, rosy lips. It was probably the longest orgasm he had as he remained clenched so tight around Eliott that he thought he was going insane. He pushed the younger boy over the edge of another dry orgasm when he buried himself as deep as he could and flooded his mate's intimate parts with a load of his seed. He heard Lucas exhaling instantly in pleasure mixed with relief, eyes shut as he basked in the peculiar feeling.

 

Eliott pulled out very gently, watching any kind of discomfort on the younger boy's face, however he found none of it. Only satiation.

 

"Fuck, I've missed it," Lucas whispered, eyes still closed as he tried to even out his breathing. Eliott chuckled before placing his hand on the Omega's inner thigh, dangerously close to where he was leaking right now.

 

"I know. Home sweet home," Eliott mumbled, squeezing the boy's thigh gently before he felt a few kisses pressed to his collarbone. He was getting hard again at the thought of naked and willing Lucas next to him. "Babe, I think I'm gonna lock you here for a whole month and have sex with you all the time to make up for all the time we've lost."

 

"I'm not complaining," Lucas smiled up at him before he sat back up and straddled the older boy. "Round two?"

 

"Aren't you sore?" Eliott soothed his hands up and down the globes of his boy's ass, trying to get him to rest for a bit.

 

"A little. I think I can manage, though. If you want to make up for all the time we could have been having sex than it's a lot, Mister. You sure you want to do that?"

 

"Sure as hell."

 

"Well, get to work then."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so first let me thank you all for being here throughout a really great time, for bearing with my ups and downs and for never giving up on this story. i realize that you wanted to be included in lucas’ pregnancy, but somehow i felt that prolonging this fanfiction isn’t a great idea. sometimes things need to be ended and i felt that that’s the moment. however, i will write another abo story in fact, so you don’t have to beat yourself up about not being here for pregnancy, because i sure as hell will include it this time. i know there’s one fic about sheer pregnancy now and i personally enjoy it really much (shoutout to amee19), but i’m a drama whore and i need angst, so i will provide you with it. 
> 
> anyway, this is the ending people. i hope you liked it, share your thoughts with me and may we meet again. 
> 
> btw, i didn’t check it, because you waited for this shit long enough, but it will edit it probably sometime tomorrow.
> 
> love u all, give me feedback as always

**SIX YEARS LATER**

 

"Ugh, Eliott!"

 

"Yes, mon amour?" The older man questioned, peeking inside their bedroom, where Lucas has been tossing and turning all night, due to his cramps and the incessant movement of their unborn child. Moreover, what increased the younger man's stress was the upcoming wedding of Basile and Daphné.

 

"My feet hurt and I don't know what I'm going to wear to the ceremony!" Groaned his mate, making Eliott leave everything he has been doing in favor of sitting at the edge of their king-sized bed to massage his lover's feet. The frown on Lucas' eyebrows vanished as the older man's trained fingers began kneading the sore flesh. "Thanks."

 

"No problem. You're already putting so much into bringing this one to life," Eliott chuckled, a beaming smile decorating his soft lips before he leaned down and peppered Lucas' very prominent belly with kisses. "Will you be okay at the wedding? I mean, you're nine months in two weeks."

 

"If you're going to be there and if you rub my back, I'll live," Lucas sighed happily as Eliott kneaded on a particularly sore spot. "Plus, it's one of the most important days for Basile. We've been friends since high school, I have to be there."

 

"I know, I know. I'm not saying you shouldn't, but I'm just worried. I don't want anything to happen to you and I don't want you to strain yourself or our baby," the older man leaned down again, placing his slightly stubbled cheek on his mate's stomach, nuzzling it with his nose.

 

Lucas gently carded his fingers through Eliott's messy mane and he smiled involuntarily as he thought of how protective his man has got during his pregnancy. Eliott barely left his side throughout the whole eight and a half months, only doing so if necessary. The only necessity were his final exams and visits to his therapist. Every other thing, they did together.

 

Somehow, Eliott learnt how to cook basic things, because he decided for both of them that the only thing Lucas would do throughout his pregnancy is laying and being pretty.

 

Eliott never complained about being woken up at 3h07 in the morning, every other day, only to be kicked out of bed and asked to deliver McDonalds. He never complained about the constant need for massage, he never complained about Lucas' higher libido (after all, who would?), which made him stay at home even more. He never complained about the mood swings, about the tears shed over the gained pounds or about the ones shed over the particularly dramatic TV show.

 

Even though Lucas felt massive, gassy and even though he threw up on daily basis and devoured tones of fast food, Eliott never ceased loving and wanting him. He never stopped telling his boy how beautiful he was, how perfect he was for carrying their child and he always provided whatever Lucas wanted.

 

As he reminisced those beautiful eight and a half months, some kind of sorrow filled his guts as he thought about not being pregnant for a change. Yes, it was cumbersome, but the moments spent with Eliott in bed, their intertwined hands covering the belly in which their daughter was tossing and turning were worth it.

 

"Babe, I want a second kid," Lucas muttered after a while as they lay, completely engrossed in their kicking baby.

 

"Really?" Eliott's voice spiked up, his whole demeanor beaming with happiness.

 

"Yeah. Promise me that after the birth, we'll start trying for the second one," Lucas muttered, taking Eliott's face in his hands and bringing him to his lips.

 

"You're a dream, Lucas Lallemant-Demaury," Eliott whispered against his mouth. "I can't believe I got to marry you, I can't believe you're my mate and I can't believe how lucky I am to have you and our little jellybean."

 

"Ugh, fuck. I forgot how cheesy you are," Lucas flipped him off before devouring his lips in another kiss. He could feel Eliott's smile into it, his hands encircling gently the younger's waist as they kissed and kissed, things slowly getting heated.

 

Before Lucas was able to unbuckle Eliott's jeans, the older brunette stopped him with a gentle hand on his, "I want you so much, mon amour, but we have like a half an hour to get out of here, otherwise we'll be late and I want to take my time with you."

 

"Fuck, we really have half an hour?" Lucas groaned, letting his hands fall down on bed before Eliott took his left hand to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles, making the Omega inside the younger boy preen and melt into a puddle.

 

"Let's get this over with and then I'll have my way with you tonight, on a king-sized bed in a hotel," Eliott murmured, placing one last kiss on Lucas' lips and getting off their bed.

 

"No, Eliott, don't go. I'm already fucking wet!" Lucas wailed after his husband once more, making his man chuckle and send him a smirk, however he knew Eliott had almost lost his composure due to an immense change in scent.

 

Fucker.

 

 

 

 

 

Lucas never envisioned one of his best friends waiting for his woman by the altar, completely and utterly stressed. The brunette reminisced his own wedding day that happened one year ago, however the roles were reversed, because he was the one that was incredibly stressed, stumbling upon his legs as he sought his mate's eyes, that immediately filled him with calmness and composure.

 

He remembered how handsome his Alpha looked in his perfectly fitted smoking, a bow tie decorating his neck. He remembered how he had ripped that white dress shirt on their wedding night, because he had to get closer as soon as possible.

 

“Hey, baby. Are you okay?” His mate murmured into his ear, both of his hands coming up to Lucas’ belly before caressing it softly. He basked in how protective Eliott got during his pregnancy, it was truly indescribable how much he loved the dominant, protective and possessive side of his lover. It made him succumb completely to his inner Omega and submit to his mate, letting him take care of everything.

 

“Yeah, I am. I’m just reminiscing our wedding, you know?” Lucas snuggled closer to the sturdy chest behind him, resting his head on his man’s shoulder, who dipped down and kissed his lips chastely.

 

“Well, do you remember what I said to you during our first dance together?” Eliott whispered, hands tightening around Lucas’ belly, bringing them both impossibly closer for such a setting. “That I’ll love you for an infinite time, because you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. The best thing in my life. You and our little jellybean. I want you to never forget that. Never.”

 

“I love you,” Lucas tilted his head slightly and asked silently for a kiss, which he was provided. He deepened the kiss and snuggled even closer to his husband, lacing their hands together on his belly before Eliott broke their slow making out session.

 

“You’re so fucking perfect. I still can’t believe you’re mine, Lucas,” Eliott murmured, only for him to hear, before he peppered the younger’s face with small kisses and turned his attention to Basile and Daphné, who now we’re standing face to face, holding hands.

 

They said their vows, smiling sheepishly at each other, and soon the priest pronounced them husband and wife, which made all people clap and cheer for them. Arthur, Yann and Lucas got out of their seats and lunged themselves as their best friend, Eliott standing close with a small smile, congratulating tearful Daphné and pulling her into a hug.

 

Hours later Eliott and Lucas found themselves sitting by one of the tables, hearing all their friends talk about the newlyweds, sharing all the embarrassing stories. Eliott had his hand placed on his husband’s thigh, tracing small shapes into it that made Lucas relax completely in that setting.

 

“You know what I was thinking?” Eliott inquired, turning his head to lock their gazes. “After you give birth to our little girl I want to take you to Maldives. I already booked a flight and a hotel.”

 

“Really?” Lucas questioned excitingly, his scent suddenly spiked up with complete and utter contentment. Eliott huffed out a laugh before nodding quickly. His mate squealed and brought the older man in for a sloppy kiss, sitting on his lap. “You’re not kidding me?”

 

“Of course not. After all, we have to work for baby number two,” Eliott murmured into his ear seductively, wrapping his boy in his arms and holding him tight against his chest.

 

“How do you find money for that?” Lucas chuckled pecking his lover’s lips once more, carding his right hand through Eliott’s messy hair.

 

“That’s my secret,” Eliott smiled at him his blinding smile and hid his face in the Omega’s neck. They stayed like that, cuddling and snuggling into each other until music started playing and they decided to dance with each other.

 

Eliott gently cradled his mate to himself, one hand on the boy’s waist and the other intertwined with Lucas’ one, his lover’s belly between them. There was nothing as mesmerizing for the older man as his husband being pregnant. He couldn’t keep his eyes off his boy, hands too. He actually regretted that Lucas couldn’t stay pregnant forever. Yes, the mood swings were hell and yes, he’d prefer to stay at home in his warm bed at 3 in the morning than hurry to Lucas’ favorite bakery across the town to bring him his chocolate croissants and yes, their inflexibility to have sex in different positions than spooning or riding was quite unsettling, however Eliott somehow, deeply inside him, loved all of it. It made him feel like a provider, it made him feel more manly to care for his Omega like that and his inner Alpha preened proudly when he protected his mate like that.

 

He clutched his boy even closer when Lucas put his head down on Eliott’s shoulder, kissing the top of his messy head. They felt as if no one was around them, only Eliott and Lucas, and their jellybean.

 

Eliott reminisced, once again, their wedding night. He thought of how beautiful his lover lookedin that white suit, how perfect their first dance was and how flustered he got when his old friends from high school, Sofiane and Idriss, told all his drunken endeavors to Lucas, making the younger adolescent laugh so endearingly that Eliott fell for him even more and more by the second. It didn’t matter that all his secrets got revealed, all he wanted was for his mate to smile like that throughout their whole lives.

 

It hadn’t been easy. Eliott had his ups and downs, however he took his pills regularly, went to his therapist on weekly basis and he told Lucas everything about his current state of mind, if he ever felt like drowning. But even though he was really conscientious, sometimes there were days that he wasn’t really there. Nevertheless, Lucas understood. He loved Eliott with all his heart and he tried to comprehend every little detail that the older man provided him with when he asked about his illness.

 

Fortunately, from the time his husband got pregnant, there were no serious depressive episodes and Eliott was there for his Omega all the time. He established with his boss that he’d work from home, as his job allowed him to do so (he was a graphic designer), he reduced his working hours to a minimum and he was always there when Lucas needed a back or a feet massage.

 

Their bubble of happiness was cruelly broken, when Lucas gasped and stopped dead in his tracks, slapping Eliott out of his daze as imminent protectiveness surged throughout his whole body, the need to help his Omega stronger than ever.

 

“Baby, you okay?” He questioned, his hand cradling Lucas closer as the younger man put both of his hands on his stomach and started panting, his features slowly changing into a pained expression. “Lucas, you need to tell me what’s happening.”

 

“Fuck, I think my waters broke,” he gasped once more, clutching Eliott’s shoulders. Okay, now Eliott was petrified. However, he had to do something, so he glanced at who was near them and he exhaled audibly in relief as he noticed Manon talking with Emma.

 

“Manon!” He exclaimed, earning the girl’s attention before he beckoned her to them. As soon as she was in their proximity, along with Emma, both girls immediately knew what was going on as they saw pained expression on Lucas’ face and how hard he was trying to breathe properly.

 

“Fuck, okay. We need to get him to the hospital, now,” Manon ordered and Eliott instantaneously picked his husband up, bridal style, before getting him out of this place, the girls following suit. He locked gazes with Yann as they exited the building, who apparently was on a cigarette break with Chloé, nodding at the silent question in the man’s eyes. The black skinned boy excused himself and joined them.

 

“We can take my car, it’s bigger,” Yann motioned to his huge Jeep and they all headed towards it. Eliott didn’t realize his boy started crying before he smelled a terrified Omega. He immediately pushed his own worries aside as he yearned to comfort Lucas.

 

“Shh, baby. It’s all going to be okay,” he kissed his forehead and then, he got distracted again when they arrived near Yann’s car. The owner opened it in hurry, Eliott placing his mate inside before sitting down next to him, Manon following suit as she sat on Lucas’ other side.

 

Yann turned on the engine in an instant and he quickly started driving to where his GPS told him as Eliott and Manon tried to comfort Lucas, whose breathing was ragged. From time to time he moaned in pain, clutching at Eliott’s hand harder.

 

“Eliott, I can’t do it. I can’t do it. It was supposed to be a C-section and not the natural way,” Lucas moaned, digging his nails in his mate’s hand. Eliott didn’t dare to say anything about it, because he knew that Lucas hurt way more than he did right now. “Fuck you, seriously. Fuck you! Fuck, it hurts so much,” he cried, tears leaving his ocean eyes, which Eliott wiped quickly, kissing the boy’s cheeks chastely.

 

“You can do it, mon amour. You’re so strong. So fucking strong. You amaze me everyday with how much you can overcome. This is an inconvenience, but I know you’re gonna make it. Think about the Maldives, think about our little jellybean finally coming to the world. I’m sorry you have to go through that,” Eliott kissed his boy’s cheek two more times, resting his forehead against Lucas’ as the younger cried harder, clutching at his hand even more.

 

“Jesus, Eliott, hold me,” Lucas panted and the older man had never done something to quickly in is life. He immediately pulled his mate on his lap, not minding the wet spot where Lucas’ waters broke, thinking only about how to make this easier for his lover. “Fuck, I can’t—”

 

“You can. Breathe. Baby, I love you so much. Breathe for me,” Eliott muttered, kissing Lucas’ cheeks, the corner of his mouth, his chin. He knew his husband tried to stabilize his breathing, but he failed spectacularly as the breaths broke between hard sobs. “Shh, it will all be alright. We’re going to see our daughter in a moment, focus on that and breathe, mon amour.”

 

“We’re here,” Yann said and got out of the car, opening the doors for Lucas and Eliott, who immediately took his Omega in his arms again, helping him inside the huge building.

 

When they found themselves in admission room, Manon rushed to the reception desk and motioned towards Lucas, almost bent in half. Two nurses immediately went to hold up the poor boy and took Lucas inside the delivery room. Eliott was the only one who was let inside as his Omega refused to go in without his mate.

 

He was quickly stripped from his clothes, changed into a hospital gown and placed on the bed, legs spread. A young doctor, probably a older younger than Eliott came inside and the inner Alpha inside the brunette sitting beside his lover growled at the thought of another man seeing Lucas’ intimate parts. He’d almost lose his composure if it wasn’t for his lover’s hand squeezing his harder with every second, making him bite his knuckles to hold back a wail. He didn’t know Lucas could be this strong.

 

“Hello, my name is Even Beach Næsheim and I’ll be your doctor today. How far along is he?” The blond man questioned, making Eliott snap out of his daze and glare at him. Why wasn’t he helping Lucas? His mate was in fucking pain.

 

“Eight and a half. Can you fucking help him already?” Eliott growled, however he calmed himself a little after he saw that the man was mated already. At least he had one less thing to worry about.

 

“Mr. Demaury, if you want to be included in this, I advise you not to go off the rails. He’s having the best care there is. Now, will you let me check how long we will have to wait until the actual procedure?” The doctor asked, motioning to Lucas’ spread legs. Eliott swallowed audibly, pushing his irritated Alpha down, so he wouldn’t do anything stupid and get himself kicked out, when Lucas clearly needed him. He nodded, focusing his attention on the man’s ministrations.

 

The doctor, Even apparently, spread Lucas’ legs even wider and before Eliott could even say anything Lucas clutched his hand even harder, making him bend in half from how bruised it already was.

 

“Eliott, fuck,” Lucas cursed, making the older man caress his face lovingly and kiss the hand that was bruising his.

 

“Okay, Lucas you’re ready to give birth, you’ve expanded already. I need to gather a few nurses and we’ll start. Are you okay with that?” Even asked carefully, his voice deep as he locked his gaze with Lucas’, who nodded quickly. Then, he looked at Eliott, who apparently was so panicked that it was clear for the doctor to see. “Do you want some anxiety pills? You look like you’re going to faint.”

 

“Yes, please,” Eliott responded, feeling himself getting more and more uneasy, his head swimming. The blonde man quickly provided him with three pills and left the two boys alone. The older of them started carding his fingers through Lucas’ damp hair, kissing it and resting their foreheads together. “I love you so fucking much, you’re so perfect.”

 

They stayed like that, Lucas wailing in pain and Eliott trying to somehow comfort him until Even and two more people came back, bearing a wet cloth and a cart with some other things that Eliott didn’t quite know what they were for.

 

Even told them that it was time to begin pushing and the Alpha sitting near Lucas has never felt more useless than that day. His lover was in despair, his whole body hurting and Eliott could do nothing to alleviate it even a little bit. He tried to placing comforting kisses, he tried to remind his mate to breathe, he even took the wet cloth and put it to Lucas’ fired up forehead to man’s somehow cool him off, but nothing seemed to work.

 

He almost fainted as his boy screamed at the top of his lungs while pushing, his Alpha practically yelling at him to do something, anything, because his Omega was in pain and he couldn’t have that, which made him even more dizzy and soon, he stood up, having to leave the room or otherwise, he’d really faint.

 

He got out, his whole world spinning and immediately three pairs of eyes focused on him, Manon standing up and engulfing him in a strong hug. He buried his head in her neck, breathing in her soothing Omega scent.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked, taking his stubbled face in her hands, taking in his swollen from crying eyes and completely lost expression.

 

“I can’t— He’s hurting so much, I can’t— I can’t do anything to help him... Fuck, I’m— I’m the worst fucking Alpha in the world... Who leaves his Omega alone while giving birth?” He questioned through his heaving sobs, biting his knuckles not to completely break down.

 

“Fuck, man. Your hand,” Yann motioned to his right hand that gently embraced Manon. It was all swollen, skin broken in some places from how hard Lucas dug his fingernails into it. “Jesus, he must really hurt. Eliott, you need to get back there. You’re not a bad Alpha, but Lucas really needs you.”

 

“Exactly, take a few deep breaths, focus on your daughter and go back there support him,” Manon caressed his cheeks as he inhaled deeply a few times. Emma rummaged through her bag before fishing out a water bottle.

 

“Here, drink some. It’ll get your head clearer,” she smiled sweetly at him and he reciprocated the smile before taking the bottle. He took a few gulps, Yann patted him on his back and he nodded a few times.

 

“Okay, I’m going. See you guys,” he muttered and went back in. Lucas practically lunged himself at his mate, who almost melted at the sight.

 

“Where were you?!” Lucas yelled in accusatory voice, making Eliott flinch.

 

“I’m sorry, baby. I don’t want to leave you, I just— I was going to faint if I didn’t get out of here for a second. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he took his boy’s hand in his again and pressed a few kisses to his knuckles.

 

It took one more hour of Lucas screaming, writhing and sobbing into Eliott’s shirt before they heard a loud cry. Before the older man could register what has happened he saw the smile on Even’s face, he saw the umbilical cord being cut and then he saw his little jellybean clad in a yellow towel before she was given over to Lucas’ arms.

 

The younger boy smiled softly at his daughter, tears running down his face and Eliott sat next to him on the hospital bed before he embraced them both in his loving arms. He kissed Lucas’ forehead strongly, trying to convey all of his emotions into his mate, who seemed like he understood what the older man was trying to say.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lucas fell asleep and he got out of the room to the nursery, wanting to show off his daughter to their friends, but not wanting his lover to wake up. His night has been hard already, he didn’t need more squeals of joy and people pestering him about stupid things.

 

He messaged Manon to come over there and as soon as they all stepped in, their mouths fell agape. Eliott broke out in a quiet laugh, as his daughter was asleep too, motioning for all of them to come closer.

 

“Oh my god, she’s so beautiful,” Manon whispered, when she saw the girl in Eliott’s arms. He nodded in acknowledgment, his eyes never leaving his girl’s face. He already knew she was going to be Daddy’s girl and he knew he was going to spoil the shit out of her.

 

“She looks like Lucas,” Yann prompted, which made Eliott smile even more sheepishly.

 

“He’s gonna be so pissed. He wanted her to look like me, because he thinks that my genes are better, which is obviously not true. I mean, I fell for him the first time I saw him,” Eliott whispered back, pulling his girl closer to his mouth before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

 

“You’re both so stupid,” Emma muttered, which sent all of them into a quiet laugh. “But you’re right on one thing. She’s beautiful. Have you thought of a name?”

 

“Yeah. Camille Lallemant-Demaury,” Eliott answered, still not being able to take his eyes off his perfect daughter, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. “Thanks guys, for being here, I mean.”

 

“We’ll always be here. You’re both our best friends,” Yann replied, throwing an arm around Eliott’s shoulders.

 

“But still. Thank you, you’re the best.”

 

 

 

 

 

When Lucas woke up, there were fingers running gently through his sweaty curls and he sighed in contentment. His nose was immediately filled with his husband’s scent, which made him smile happily and burrow his fave into Eliott’s sturdy chest, earning himself a deep chuckle.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Eliott murmured into his hair, kissing it a few times. It made Lucas smile even more (as if this was possible) before he wrapped his arms loosely around Eliott’s waist and kissed his clothed chest. He opened his eyes slowly and he was shocked by what he saw.

 

Something in his husband’s demeanor has changed. He has always been fond of Lucas. Hell, he followed his Omega like a lost puppy, always being there, completely engrossed in his lover. Lucas had always known that he had him wrapped around his finger, however this was something else. Eliott’s eyes were filled with such pride, such love and such devotion that he wasn’t aware there could be. His mate looked at him as if he was some deity or as if he was his salvation to heaven. No, as if Lucas was Eliott’s heaven.

 

There weren’t any words needed for what their eyes expressed. Lucas felt his husband channel all of his love into his body and he was filled with such warmth that he almost swooned then and there.

 

“Can you get my daughter here?” Lucas questioned, faking indignation, which sent both of them into a fit of quiet giggles. Eliott nodded sweetly before he leaned down and captured his boy’s lips in his.

 

They shared a few more deep kisses, completely losing themselves in the domesticity of it all. They kissed and kissed until their lips were swollen and breathing ragged. Only then they pulled away a little and Lucas had time to acknowledge Eliott’s bandaged right hand.

 

“Fuck, what happened?” He motioned to it, making Eliott smile softly at him, brush his fringe away and kiss his forehead once more.

 

“It’s nothing. You just held my hand too hard, but it’s okay. You needed it and it was nothing compared to how much you were hurting,” Eliott replied, gently entwining their fingers once more.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lucas muttered, guilt flooding his whole body, which Eliott sensed instantaneously.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I understand, baby. If I were you, I wouldn’t be able to do it. I’m so proud of you and Camille. You’re both the loves of my life,” Eliott whispered, his sweet words directed only for Lucas as he nuzzled his nose in the boy’s hair. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too. Now get Camille here or I’m going to hurt your other hand, Demaury,” Lucas chuckled, making his lover send him a beaming smile. “You really do have masochistic tendencies, don’t you?”

 

“Only for you,” Eliott responded before he unwillingly got out of bed and took their daughter in his arms. The gentleness in which the older man picked up their baby, the soft smile gracing his lips as he pinched her nose delicately before he walked over to Lucas, made the younger’s heart melt. How come this man worried about not being a good father? He was already smitten with their daughter. “She looks like you,” he said with a smile before handing their girl over to Lucas.

 

The smaller brunette practically made heart eyes as he held his baby in his arms, her small body relaxing as if she knew that the person holding her was the one which had her inside him for night months. Lucas kissed gently the top of Camille’s head, smiling sweetly at Eliott, who reciprocated the action, beaming.

 

He snapped out of his daze as he heard the camera click before he glared playfully at his husband, who genuinely resembled an excited puppy right now. Lucas couldn’t be mad at him in this state.

 

“I’m sorry, you both just look so beautiful and I need a new wallpaper for my phone,” the older man explained, sitting down next to Lucas’ bed on a very uncomfortable looking stool.

 

“Eliott, you’re not allowed to have that as a wallpaper. I probably look like hell,” the smaller brunette groaned quietly, so as not to disturb his daughter sleeping.

 

“Baby, you look so fucking beautiful. Stop saying stupid things like that. You just gave birth to our daughter and you still look breathtaking,” Eliott murmured, making his lover blush. “By the way, our friends were here, but I made them leave, because it wouldn’t feel right if they stayed the whole night here. Basile and Daphné called like a trillion times, they demand a call from you. I actually noticed that they all are really persistent.”

 

“Took you long enough,” Lucas sighed, knowing that after leaving the hospital he would have a shitload of things to do and to say to people. Their parents meeting their grandchild (out of sheer courtesy), their friends meeting their niece, choosing the godfather and the godmother, supplying the nursery. All of this made Lucas’ head spin, but he was quickly distracted by his child cooing in his arms. He sent their girl a small smile and started talking softly, quietly. “Hi, baby. We’re so happy with daddy that you’re finally here. We thought you’d be here a week later or so, but we’re still so happy. We both love you so, so much, my little jellybean.”

 

“We do,” Eliott carded his fingers through his lover’s hair and Lucas couldn’t have been happier.

 

 

 

 

 

Lucas woke up to an empty bed at 3h17 in the morning, an urgent need to relieve himself nagging at his bladder. However, when he saw an empty space beside him, which was cold, he started worrying. After all, Eliott hasn’t had an episode in so long that it was normal for the time until something finally happens to shrink.

 

What if he got himself into some trouble? What if he’s hurt? What if he’s had an affair? Millions of terrible thoughts rushed through Lucas’ mind as he lay in their bed, completely frozen with how terrified he has been.

 

No. Eliott was his husband, they had a baby together and he was completely and utterly in love with Lucas. He wouldn’t cheat, no way. That left the episode, then.

 

He got out of their bed wearily, walking around the house carefully until he found the door to the nursery ajar. He peeked in and his heart almost melted at the sight displayed before him.

 

Eliott was sleeping in a huge, leather armchair, his hair even more messy than usual, only in his white sleep t-shirt, cradling their baby to his chest. He was also drooling and it was the most endearing view Lucas had ever seen.

 

He went over to his husband before poking him gently on his side. When he got no reaction, he leaned in and kissed the man’s face, slowly stirring Eliott awake. His mate’s eyes slowly fluttered open as he tilted his head up for a kiss on the mouth, making Lucas chuckle. He loved when his Alpha got needy for his attention, it was making his Omega preen.

 

“Come to bed. I don’t want your neck to be sore later,” Lucas whispered, so as not to disturb the peacefulness of the night. Eliott slowly stood up on his wobbly legs before heading to their bedroom with Camille still in his arms.

 

Lucas quickly went to their en-suite and did what he had to do. When he came back, he melted all over again to see Eliott already asleep with Camille on his chest once more.

 

He got into bed and snuggled into Eliott’s side.

 

 

 

 

Lucas threw his head back, sweat glistening on his whole body as he ground down on his husband’s lap, eliciting low groans from the older man, which spurred him to move quicker. He placed his hands on Eliott’s chest, stabilizing himself as he rode his man into oblivion.

 

Eliott looked at him through hooded eyes, mouth agape, hands set on Lucas’ ass, not guiding his movements, but just sitting there. His hair was damp from sweat, lips swollen from morning kisses and neck littered with purple love bites.

 

Lucas loved the feeling of Eliott’s bare cock inside him, he loved setting his own pace and watch his lover fall apart underneath him. Moreover, he always came harder when he was on top.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good. So fucking tight. I missed you so much like this,” Eliott panted, moaning as Lucas ground down particularly hard on his dick. The younger boy was lost at words, so he only leaned down, bracketing his husband’s body between his limbs before kissing him vigorously, panting into his mouth from time to time.

 

The coil in his stomach was tightening with every minute, his body desperately craving release. He closed his eyes as he leaned back, bit his lip and swayed his hips in little eights, making Eliott grip his ass tighter.

 

“Jesus, Eliott. I love having you inside me,” the smaller brunette moaned, pupils dilated from pleasure as he set a harder pace, practically pulling off and then letting his husband slam back in. “You’re so big. You fill me up so good.”

 

“Right, baby?” Eliott growled, knowing exactly what his mate needed as they had done it before, when Lucas was still pregnant. “Fuck, you’re so hot that every time I think about you I have to withhold a boner or popping a knot. I want to fuck you everyday, knock you up again and again, until you’re all swollen up again. I love how you ride me, mark me, making me yours all over again. I love how you enjoy my dick, my mouth or my hands and it’s good, because it’s all for you. I’m all for you.”

 

“Shit!” Lucas cursed as his body convulsed before he came all over Eliott’s and his chest, untouched. He didn’t stop moving his hips, though, desperate to make his man come as hard as he did.

 

It didn’t take long for Eliott to stuff him full of his seed, while popping a knot that locked them together. Lucas always loved to feel his mate’s knot inside him, because of how full he felt, how good. And apparently, Lucas ministrations had succeeded, because his Alpha came so hard that his come was dripping down Lucas perineum already. Just how he had wanted it to be.

 

He chuckled softly at Eliott’s completely gone expression, the older man tilting his up for a kiss. Lucas kissed his bitten raw lips gently, letting himself fall down on his man, feeling Eliott’s arms wrap around him and push their duvet up their entangled bodies.

 

“Can we stay here forever?” Murmured the older man, running his hands up and down his lover’s body.

 

“We can,” Lucas replied, kissing his husband once more. This time deeper, slower, basking in how Eliott’s talented tongue glided against his.

 

They were quickly interrupted by a loud cry coming from the nursery. Knowing that they’ll still be connected for at least five minutes Lucas sighed, “Am I a bad parent for wanting to have your knot inside me forever so I don’t have to deal with whatever happened now?”

 

“I think yes, but I can reassure you that I want that too, so we’re both bad parents,” Eliott chuckled, pecking his lover’s lips once more, both of them laughing into the kiss. “But we’re bad parents who love each other really fucking much, so I hope we will suffice.”

 

“We will. I can feel that,” Lucas murmured, brushing their noses together. “We’re going to be the best family in the world.”


End file.
